Dark Secrets among the War
by RaisingHeartExelion
Summary: BOOK 4. Sequel to PB. NEST have now moved to the new base in Washington, D.C. with the Autobots and Stella's mage squad. Said woman is having a happy life with her family and team members, but when dark secrets are revealed and foes are appearing, stronger than before, she must put her happiness aside and fight against the darkness of the alien civil war and more. RE-POSTED
1. Moving Day

**The first few chapters are going to take place six months before the Dark of the Moon film. This chapter is about the moving from Diego Garcia to Washington, D.C.**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any Transformers characters or Devices/characters from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha! I only own my OCs!

 **Chapter 1: Moving Day**

The entire base on Diego Garcia was busy with humans and Autobots moving around carrying equipment, heavy moving boxes, weapons and even furniture. Today was the arriving day; NEST was finally able to move from Diego Garcia to the new base in the US. The base was however in the middle of Washington, D.C, but thanks to the contacts, the government was able to find an abandoned Main Post Office. The building's undercover name was going to be "Department of Health and Human Services". I wondered where the idea came from and who even suggested that name.

Linith and I were packing the last things in my apartment. The laboratory where I created the Devices was all empty and not needed to double-check because I had triple-checked it. I folded a few shirts before placing them in a moving box while Linith packed the kitchen equipment in another box marked "KITCHEN".

Aurora, my and Optimus's beautiful daughter, was growing up pretty fast in my eyes. She might be one year and nine months old, but she talked clearly and had a unique intelligence. Ratchet did forewarn me Aurora would inherit Cybertronian intellectual and had a special body structure. Her bones were made of the strongest Cybertronian alloy, in the middle of her heart was a small spark humming that adjusted the Enerblood in her veins, her brain worked faster than a normal human's, and her eyes would glow neon blue like her father's optics when she was in different moods.

Aurora had my hair color and style, but her hair was only reaching her shoulders with a few natural blue high-lights, inheriting from her father's side. She had pale skin and was as tall as a two years old child.

Aurora was packing her two bags with her toys and even learned how to fold her clothes. And just as suspected, she had inherited my telekinesis power. She could already control it, which was very surprising. She was also the first hybrid of human and Cybertronian.

And what about my condition? My wounds from the incident two years ago have healed, but I still felt an inch of pain in my chest once in a while. As long I didn't overdo it I would be all fine, assured Xireana and Ratchet.

I had just taped a moving box when someone stepped inside the apartment. Since people were moving around and packing, most of us have left the doors open so we could walk around freely. I looked up to see Optimus's bipedal Holoform scan the room before he glanced at me.

"How is the packing going?" Optimus asked. "Would you like some assistance?"

I stood up to stretch my backside, feeling the spine pop. "Thank you for the offer, but we can handle it."

"Papa!"

Aurora ran straight to Optimus and hugged his legs with a big smile. Optimus smiled at our daughter before he picked her up in his strong arms. The first word Aurora had said was "Papa", and she was very close to Optimus. She was truly a father's daughter, even though she said she loved both of us equally.

"How are you doing, Aurora? Are you a good femme helping Carrier and Linith?" Optimus asked.

Aurora nodded, "I'm a good girl, Papa! I love helping Mama!"

Both Linith and I giggled at Aurora's reply. She was the cutest child ever! Even Optimus let out a low chuckle.

"Well, we actually have a few moving boxes ready to be stowed in the trailer", Linith said. "Why don't you two, Stella and Optimus, carry some of them while I remain here with Aurora?"

"Sounds good, Linith", I nodded.

"I want to help too!" Aurora pouted.

"You will, but not in this moment. There are people walking around and you would probably lose your way or get hurt accidently", Optimus told her.

"Okay…", Aurora sighed as she was settled down on the floor.

"If you're a good girl, you'll get a small bar of chocolate", Linith winked.

Aurora's eyes brightened up when she heard "Chocolate". "Yay! I'll do it!" She jumped up and down in excitement.

I grabbed two boxes while Optimus took four of them before we walked out of the apartment. There was still quite a life in the corridor with soldiers walking back and forward. Most of the soldiers and mages had already left Diego Garcia to prepare the new base in Washington, D.C, including StarDivine, and William who got promoted to Lt. Colonel.

Reinforce was floating around with a moving box for her own size when we approached her. "Hello, Rein", I greeted.

"Oh, Stella! Optimus!" Reinforce smiled happily.

"How's the packing going for you and Maggie?" I asked.

"We're almost done. But we have to secure the boxes with fragile things so they won't move around and crush during the flight", Reinforce explained.

"My trailer is completely secured. You can store your boxes as long as you mark them with your designations", Optimus told the magic vessel.

The trailer Optimus just mentioned was not just a trailer for loading up things and ship them, but also for his upgrades with Jetfire's wings, a sword and a shield, and a few other additions.

"That's what we are doing, sir!" Reinforce nodded as the three of us went outside to the chaotic environment.

Gigantic military airplanes were on the runway with a few vehicles loading up, people walking in and out of them with boxes or weapons. If everything went well as we planned, we could leave Diego Garcia in early evening.

Optimus's Alt mode stood a bit from the environment so we could load up his trailer without any problems. Seth just walked out from the trailer with rolled-up sleeves, the sweat running down his face.

"Is everything all right, Seth?" I asked him.

"I'm just fine, thanks", he replied. "Just a bit exhausted, that's all. It's been a long week."

"It sure has been", Optimus nodded as he put down the boxes inside the trailer. "But then again, we will get busy getting used to our new residence."

"That's true", Reinforce nodded in agreement. "Then we have to unpack and get everything to their rightful places again."

"Man, it feels like it's never-ending", Seth groaned, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

I placed down my boxes next to the ones Optimus had put down. "See it in this way; once we're finished, we don't have to worry about it."

"Well…that's true", Seth kinda agreed.

"Hey, can you make way here, please?"

We looked up to see Anna carry three boxes at the same time, blocking her view. We stepped aside and let her enter the trailer.

"There! Those were the last ones!" Anna wiped the sweat off her forehead. "When will we leave again?"

"In early evening, if we don't get any complications", I replied.

Anna sighed, "That long? It's not even midday yet and I'm already tired."

"I thought you would be a tough cookie, given that you use more psychical moves and spells unlike the most of us", Seth pointed out.

Anna shrugged, "That might be true, but is it a crime to be tired that we have been packing and moving around nonstop ever since morning?"

"Of course not!" Seth waved his hands in defense.

I leant in closer to Optimus. "This is going to take quite a while."

"Affirmative", Optimus replied before pecking a small kiss on my head, making me smile by the affection.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Luckily, nothing went wrong so we could leave Diego Garcia even earlier than the schedule. Most of us had slept during the whole flight, but when we landed in New Jersey the energy returned like a shot in the heart. The Autobots and soldiers in their own vehicles (the mages drove with their respective Autobot partner) drove through highways for a few hours before we reached Washington, D.C. Optimus was in the lead since I had a map prepared thanks to Raising Heart so I could direct him to our destination.

Once we had arrived, I took a closer look at the building. It seemed to be bigger than I thought. It appeared the first group that had arrived earlier had already put up neon pipes with the words "Department of Health and Human Services" on the front of the building.

"Is that our new home, Mama?" Aurora asked as she sat on my lap.

"Yes, it is", I replied.

I noticed Linith was unusual quiet during the whole ride. Was she too excited to even speak one word or two?

Optimus slowed down when we got closer to the gate where two soldiers were standing and watching over the security. Optimus rolled down his window when he had braked in front of the gate, the lead behind him doing the same.

" _Optimus Prime with the remained soldiers_ ", Optimus's baritone voice spoke from the radio.

"You may pass!" one of the soldiers bellowed.

The gate opened and let us all get inside the building. And let me tell you one thing; it was way roomier than the hangars back in the base on Diego Garcia. I've seen a post office back in Sweden when my class was once on a study visit, but this was ten times bigger.

Optimus drove up to the middle of the big hallway and came to a slow, lurching stop. The other Autobots and military vehicles drove past us to get to their own spots of parking places. I jumped first out off Optimus before placing down Aurora on the floor and Linith following us. Optimus detached from his trailer before transforming into his majestic bipedal form. Aurora was always fascinated whenever she saw her father and other Autobots transform.

"Hey, you guys!" William called as he and Xireana approached us through the crowd. "About time you got here! Got worried for a moment that something had gone wrong."

"Nothing bad has happened, thank you for the consideration", I smiled.

"Have you told Stella and Aurora about _that_ yet, Optimus, Linith?" Xireana asked.

"Say that?" I questioned, arching an eyebrow.

"No, not yet", Linith smirked.

"We wanted it to become a surprise", Optimus explained.

"What kind of surprise, Papa?" Aurora asked.

"First, get all your moving boxes and stuffs before I show you", William told us.

Together with Seth and Anna, we lowered the ramp of Optimus's trailer before we got inside to fetch our belongings. The other mages who had been in our group were Maggie, Catalaya and Alice, so we took turn and helped each other to find our belongings and then loaded them up into our respective Autobot partner. Since Chromia was Maggie's Autobot partner with a motorcycle Alt mode, she loaded up her moving boxes inside Sideswipe who gladly helped out.

While I was loading up Optimus, who had transformed back into vehicle mode, I realized his trailer was parked nearby a corner so it wouldn't block incoming vehicles. Why did I think he had parked it in the middle of the gigantic hallway?

After the packing was done, William and Xireana led us further away from the hallway where people were chatting and unpacking. Within a few minutes, we met up with Ratchet, Yue and Sesshomaru waiting for us in front of a pair of gigantic doors.

"Good to see you in one piece, Optimus", Ratchet spoke up.

" _I should say the same to you, old friend_ ", Optimus replied from the radio.

"So… What's actually up here?" I asked before glancing at Linith. "Is it something you should have told me, Linith, Optimus?"

Linith laughed nervously. "Well…"

"Why don't you check it out first before chewing their heads off?" William suggested quickly.

I shrugged before I stepped towards the doors. A few seconds later, they opened to reveal a gigantic room. At first I thought it belonged to Optimus because I immediately spotted a berth at the corner of the room. But then I saw some kind of balconies on the walls.

"What…is this?" I asked, feeling Aurora tugging my jeans.

William chuckled, "Since you are a family, Stella, Optimus, Aurora, and Linith, we redesigned this room to become suitable for you all to live together. Let me walk you through the area."

Linith, Aurora and I followed William as he guided us to a kitchen space setup that laid underneath of the lofts with countertops, a dishwasher and sink, with a fully equipped stove and oven. "As you can see, this is your kitchen. And obviously, we had to keep it on ground floor for safety measure", William explained.

He moved over to a spiral staircase. "Over there are your stairs. We went with a spiral staircase to save on space, but back here is your freight elevator, for when you need to get the big heavy stuff upstairs."

I felt my jaw drop on the floor to then smash back into place. I just couldn't believe it. Did they go through such trouble to make this luxurious room? "Will… I… I'm lost at words…"

"Hope you'll get them back soon", William smirked. "Come on, let's go up."

I looked back to see Xireana, Yue and Sesshomaru follow us up the narrow, metal staircase. Optimus, who had turned on his human Holoform, followed us while Ratchet watched us as we made it to the first loft. "This is Linith and Aurora's shared bedroom", William continued as he pointed towards a door. "In here is the ensuite bathroom, fully equipped and ready to go."

There was a lot of space for the upstairs loft area. At the edge of it was a chest high metal railing to prevent any unlikely spills or tumbles from the second storey of the apartment, and new furniture was already placed in the loft, including a child's bed and a basket big enough for Linith in her cat-form. I also noticed the loft reached around up to Optimus's abdomen.

"I like it!" Aurora exclaimed happily as she ran over to her bed. She sat down on it and bounced a couple of times. Yue joined her and found a larger basket with new toys. The girls picked out a few of them and began playing. Linith smiled as she walked over and sat down beside them, watching over the children with Sesshomaru as the rest of us walked upstairs to the next loft that was meant to be mine.

"And finally, here is yours bedroom, Stella", William said.

It was just the same as with Aurora and Linith's loft, except it was placed up higher to the same height as Optimus's helm, and having a bathroom and a spare room, and new furniture. I was truly lost for words for real. I couldn't help but let a few tears run down my cheeks.

"This…this is just too much…", I sobbed lightly. "You really went all this trouble so our family can be together like this?" I looked at Optimus. "Were you involved in this, Optimus?"

He nodded, but I could see a smile on his lips plates. "Yes."

"It's not only you who got this done", Xireana spoke up. "The government made similar quarters for the other couples, such as Mikaela and Bumblebee, Ratchet and myself…" She spoke the last one quietly in shyness.

I turned to William and gave him a bear hug. "Thank you, to everyone… I…I don't know how I can repay this…"

William hugged me back with a chuckle. "Just with your duty as ambassador and founder of the mage squad. We're all family here, and who knows when you and Optimus will become official."

"Official…?" I didn't get it at once, but when I realized what he meant, it made me blush hard. "I…I don't know if marriage between an organic and Cybertronian can be managed…"

"I think it can be arranged", Ratchet interrupted. "If you managed to create a Sparkling, I am certain a marriage between two species will work. Depends on when Prime will come out from his box, or whatever you humans call that expression."

That seemed to catch Optimus by surprise because he made a choking sound and looked a bit bashful. He used to get shy in his human Holoform once in a while. But then I realized something.

"What about StarDivine? Isn't she going to live with us?" I asked.

The doors to the quarters opened before said femme stepped inside. "No. I live right at the next quarters. I am a grown-up femme who can live on her own."

I smiled at her. "That might be true, Star, but you'll always be in our family. Until you decide to bond with someone."

Optimus got suddenly a determined expression. "As long as I approve him for being worthy."

The rest of us laughed at his comment. "Geez, Optimus! This is a side I've never seen around you before", William commented.

"That's Papa for you!" Aurora said as she and Yue ran up to us. Linith and Sesshomaru followed them from behind in a slow pace.

Xireana rubbed Yue's head as I picked up little Aurora in my arms. I looked around in the whole quarters, smiling to Ratchet and StarDivine before I turned around to smile to my friends… My family.

"Everyone… We are home."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Seth Lydiksen belongs to** _ **PJ-NCIS-TF-26**_ **.**

 **Ashley Coursce belongs to** _ **Madsluads**_ **.**

 **Dia Staris belongs to** _ **Princess Serenity Angel**_ **.**

 **Xireana Morimaru, Yue, and Sesshomaru belong to** _ **Xireana Prime**_ **.**

 **Calista Meredith belongs to** _ **Zeng Xiao Long Sunstar Crystal**_ **.**

 **Catalaya DeRosa belongs to** _ **Latina shewolf**_ **.**

 **Anna Carter belongs to** _ **PrimesSPARROW**_ **.**

 **Alice Doll belongs to** _ **Springflowerangel**_ **.**


	2. Rewarding Sightseeing

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Transformers characters or Devices/characters from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha! I only own my OCs!

 **Chapter 2: Rewarding Sightseeing**

It had been a week since we have moved to Washington, D.C and there were still a lot to do and discuss. We had met with our newest liaison Charlotte Mearing. At the first impression, I thought she was a Galloway the Second, but after knowing her better, it turned out she still had a "heart". Something that Galloway obviously didn't have from the very beginning.

I had started adding something new in the mage squad; uniforms. They consisted of medium brown dress jackets with dark brown shoulders, white tops, ties and miniskirts/pants. The uniforms weren't necessary to wear all the time; only for meetings and other business. I chose to wear white stretch tights along the miniskirt.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

It had been a long day once again, but I got a lot done, including a contract sealed and agreed with the mage squad's biggest support. I was walking down the corridors towards home where Linith and Aurora were waiting for me, but I had invited Mikaela, and Maggie, and Rein to join us for dinner and some talk.

I stood in front of the giant doors before they recognized Raising Heart's energy signature and opened for me. I stepped inside and took a glance towards the kitchen. There sat Aurora, Mikaela and Maggie and ate some of the warm dinner Linith had cooked. Said familiar stood there beside the table and waited for the girls to say if they wanted seconds. Aurora looked up from her plate and spotted me.

"Mama!" she cried out happily.

Everyone looked up to see me walk towards them. Aurora jumped down from her chair and ran over to me to give me a hug. I knelt down and held out my arms open for my daughter. She literally jumped into my arms and gave me a bear hug.

"Welcome home, Mama", Aurora said.

"Thank you, Aurora", I smiled while brushing her soft hair.

The girls gathered in front of me, smiling at the mother/daughter moment. "I'm getting a bit jealous…", Mikaela mumbled.

Maggie elbowed lightly the black-haired woman. "Then why don't you ask Bumblebee so you can have your own child?"

Mikaela's face turned into cherry-red. "We're not that far in our relationship, Mag!"

"Stella, have you eaten anything?" Linith asked me.

I let go of Aurora before I stood up. "I skipped lunch so I'm starving."

"We can't have it that way. I'll prepare your food", Linith said before walking back to the kitchen.

"Thank you, Linith", I smiled before walking over to the table with the others. While I was undoing my dress jacket, I noticed Rein wasn't there among us.

"Where is Rein, Maggie?" I asked.

Maggie smiled before picking up her business bag and opened it to reveal little Rein sleeping in there. "She has been working very hard today, so she fell asleep quite a while ago."

I smiled at Rein sleeping in the bag before Maggie closed it. Linith returned to the table with a plate of warm food and a cup of rooibos tea. I sat down beside Aurora and started eating. I even convinced Linith to sit down with us and eat too.

Mikaela decided to start a conversation. "How did everything go at the meeting?"

"Well, the superiors got a bit worried about "magical humans", but they all calmed down when I told them our purpose is to help NEST hunting down the Decepticons and prevent crimes and illegal activities", I replied.

"We've been supported by Colonel Lennox, General Morshower, even Director Mearing, and a bit by Seymour Simmons who is now living rich and happily after his book got released", Maggie chuckled at the last part. "Never thought he would be a successful professional writer."

"I have his book, and I must admit; he did it really great how he describes the alien war and even added me in his book, even though he's using a different name to hide my true identity. And the rest of us who got involved", I nodded.

"But don't forget our greatest supporter is the Saint Church in Canada and the leader of the Church Knights; Carim Gracia, who also inherited some magical power from the All Spark and her half-brother", Mikaela added. "Luckily, no one seems to be against us."

"That's a really good thing", Linith nodded.

"And the other members?" I asked.

"They all take their new duties seriously since there is more paperwork than practice", Maggie replied. "They have all trained so hard they really don't need more training, but they do refresh themselves once in a while. It's just a matter of time before we recruit new members for the Devices you have in the storage."

"It's hard to believe that five years has just run by. But, if we never had met the Autobots and got involved in the Cybertronian War, we wouldn't be here right now. Being friends, eating together, working together, be a big family", I said. "Our dream is getting closer by each day and by all of our hardships and hard work. We'll do our best to end the war and extend the contract between the Autobots and the government so they can stay with us forever. Let's do our best together, okay?"

"Yes, Mama!" Aurora smiled.

"Of course", Mikaela smiled.

"I'll always be there for you, Stella", Linith replied.

"We are all in this together. No one's backing out of it", Maggie nodded.

We smiled together before we heard a small voice speak up from Maggie's bag. "I smell something good." Rein had awakened and floated up to the table.

"So you just woke up because you were hungry?" Aurora asked, making Rein laugh.

"We're all eating right now. Would you like to have some food?" Linith asked.

"Yes please!" Rein cheered happily.

"I'll share some of mine", Maggie said. "Stella, can you fetch a small plate?"

"On my way~", I sang while walking up to the kitchen and fetched a small plate with a fork.

Maggie put some of her food on the plate and let Rein eat joyfully. "Thanks for the food!" she smiled before digging in.

The doors to the quarters opened before Optimus stepped inside. He had quite a hectic week as well and couldn't spend some time with me and Aurora, but we all knew it was going to be busy from the start.

"Good evening, femmes", Optimus nodded.

"Good evening, Optimus!" we replied.

"Papa!" Aurora stood up from her chair and ran over to her father. Optimus kneeled down as he put his servo out for his daughter to climb on. She walked to the center of his palm and sat down as he slowly lifted up his servo.

"How has your day been, Aurora?" Optimus asked with a small smile.

"A little boring", Aurora confessed. "I want to be with you and Mama!"

"Both your carrier and I are aware we haven't been able to spend time with you, but hopefully we might go on an outing tomorrow", Optimus replied.

"Really?" Aurora said excitedly before she turned around to look down at me.

I chuckled, "I guess we can take a day off since most of the preparation is done."

"And the rest of us can finish the small parts", Mikaela added.

"You need to be together as a family even when you're busy", Maggie nodded.

"That's right!" Rein nodded after she swallowed the food she had in her mouth. "Families must always stay together in any kind of situation!"

The rest of us found Rein's comment amusing so we couldn't resist but chuckle, even Optimus.

"Those were big words for a little child like you, Rein", Linith said.

"Ehhh?! I'm not a child! I was an adult from the beginning!" Rein growled.

"On the outside, maybe, but on the inside you were just like a baby", Mikaela teased.

Rein pouted embarrassingly. "Maggie, that's not true, is it?"

Maggie chuckled, "I wonder."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

After dinner, the girls remained with us for an hour before they left. I tucked Aurora to bed and read her a bedtime story before she fell asleep with Linith in her cat form. I walked up to my bedroom and prepared myself to go to bed. After I came out from the bathroom, dressed in pajamas, I turned my attention to Optimus who sat on his berth reading a data pad. I decided to converse with him through telepathy so we wouldn't wake up Aurora.

 _"Optimus?"_ I began carefully.

Said bot looked up from the data pad before turning his helm towards me. _"Yes, dear?"_

 _"Have you thought out where we will have our outing you promised to Aurora?"_

 _"I was thinking we should familiarize ourselves with our new home."_

 _"You mean sightseeing around Washington?"_

 _"Exactly. I am right now going through a list of the tourist attractions that looks promising."_

 _"Hmm… It does sound like a good idea. Shall we invite StarDivine along on the tour?"_

 _"I do not see why not. She also needs to spend time with us and her precious little sister."_

I couldn't resist to chuckle. _"You know, Optimus; you've changed a lot ever since you and the Autobots arrived to Earth."_

Optimus smiled, _"I believe I am not the only one here who has changed during these past years."_

I chuckled, _"Yeah, your comrades also has changed. Never thought Ratchet would warm up when he met Xireana."_

 _"Yes, that is true, but I know another being that has changed ever since she met us."_

I blinked confusedly before Optimus stood up and walked over to the balconies. His neon blue optics shone with love and compassion, making me realize it was me he was talking about. I closed my eyes to remember these past years with the Autobots.

I was first a "normal" adult with telekinesis power who had finished college and wanted to work with technology when the Autobots arrived to Earth to find the All Spark and that was then the adventures began and my career as a mage. Through thick and thin, happy and sad moments, we were always there working side by side to stop the Decepticons from destroying the mankind. Now, I was the founder of the mage squad, which I needed to figure out a better name for, and the highest leader in the squad, and had a family with boyfriend and a child.

Optimus bent his helm towards me as I did the same with my head, and we touched each other forehead by forehead closing our eyes. We could feel each other's love and our bond between us. I never thought I would ever be able to love someone as powerful as I loved Optimus. Is this what people called… Soulmate?

I put my hands on Optimus's face plates gently and rubbed them comfortably. "I love you", I whispered.

"I love you too", Optimus replied before he lifted up his helm and kissed my head. "Recharge well, Stella."

"You too, Optimus. Don't do anymore work for today", I scolded him.

"I won't", he assured me.

With a smile on my lips, I climbed into bed and read a book for a while before I turned off the light and entered the land of dreams.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"Are you completely sure you can manage things without me?" I asked for the fifth time.

"Relax now, Stella. Everything will be fine without you", Maggie sighed.

Optimus, StarDivine, Linith and Aurora were waiting for me in the background while I made a double-check if everything would truly be fine without my supervision.

Our old hacker friend Glen walked up to us with Frenzy walking by his side. The duo called themselves the Death Hackers. "Chill, Stella! The world isn't going down just because you're taking a holiday for once", Glen told me.

"Frenzy agrees", Frenzy nodded.

I sighed, meaning I gave up. "You're right. But if you encounter any sort of problem-"

"…We'll contact you. Yeah, we got it! Now, shoo! Go!" Maggie pushed me over to my family. "Don't let your family wait."

I let out a gentle laugh while shaking my head. I walked over to Optimus's Alt mode where the door to the passenger's side was open, waiting for me. I climbed up and met Aurora and Optimus's human Holoform in the driver seat. It was decided that Linith would go with StarDivine.

"So… Where are we going first?" I asked Optimus after he and StarDivine had drove out of NEST HQ.

"That is a surprise", Optimus replied while pretending to be driving.

"I want to see everything with you, Mama, Papa!" Aurora smiled happily while sitting on my lap.

Both me and Optimus smiled at our daughter as Optimus drove through Washington with StarDivine behind him.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

We had visited so many tourist attractions everywhere in Washington during the whole morning and half the afternoon, so we took a break by the Lincoln Memorial and refreshed ourselves. We sat outside on the stairs of the temple and ate some ice cream, except Optimus and StarDivine who drank water instead, and enjoyed watching people walking past and birds swimming in the lake in front of us.

 _ **"** **Master."**_

I heard Raising Heart's voice and looked down on the jewel around my neck. _"Yes, Raising Heart?"_

 _ **"I sense a Cybertronian energy signature in this park."**_

I felt my shoulders getting tense by the news. Optimus and StarDivine must have picked up the energy signature because both of them sat still as statues, their glances wandering to a couple several meters from us.

There was a young woman in maybe 22 years with long, flat brown hair, blue eyes and had a slim figure. She was holding hands with a man who looked to be five years older than her and had short red hair and shining neon blue eyes. He was dressed in clothes that reminded me of an Italian.

"Papa?" Aurora asked Optimus after I'd rubbed her mouth clean from the ice cream she had eaten.

Optimus put down his plastic cup on the stairs before standing up and walked over to the couple with StarDivine along his side. Linith, Aurora and I walked after them slowly as Optimus got the couple's attention.

The red-haired man turned around with his arm going around the woman's shoulders. "Signore, you are interfering our date…", the man spoke before he got quiet for a moment. "Prime?"

"Mirage, is he the leader you've told me about?" the woman asked.

"So it was you, Mirage. I knew I recognized your energy signature", Optimus smiled.

"At least it was not a Decepticon", StarDivine sighed in relief.

I walked up to the group while holding Aurora's left hand. "Optimus?"

The red-haired man looked over to me. "So, you have a human mate as well, Optimus?"

"Indeed, but I would like a proper introduction", Optimus nodded.

"Sorry, I'm Katherine Diamond. As you can see, I'm Mirage's girlfriend", the woman introduced while hugging Mirage's arm.

"I'm Stella Gyllenberg, and this is our child Aurora", I introduced ourselves. "Linith is a good friend of ours and StarDivine is our adopted Youngling."

"Wait, back up!" Katherine said. "Are you saying your little girl is actually-"

"…Our biological daughter? Yes", I nodded.

Both Mirage and Katherine stood there with mouths open in shock, making all of us chuckle at their reaction.

"I believe we have a lot to discuss somewhere private", Optimus said.

"So… We're going home?" Linith said.

Aurora yawned a little. "I'm sleepy…"

I picked up Aurora in my arms, feeling her body shift until she was comfortable. "It's been a long day for Aurora as well. She's just a small child; a beautiful child", I kissed her forehead.

"Let us return to base for further discussion", StarDivine suggested.

Katherine looked a bit worried. "Are we…somehow in trouble?"

"No, you're not", I assured her. "But since we found an Autobot ally, we might recruit him to the team."

"Can I go along?" Katherine asked.

"Of course", I replied. "After all, you guys are together."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

We drove back to NEST and assured the NEST soldiers Mirage and Katherine were allies before we went to a conference room that was big enough to have 10 Autobots in their bipedal forms at once. Linith returned to our quarters with a sleeping Aurora so I could join the others. There was William, Director Mearing, Optimus, Jazz, Mirage, Katherine, Seth and myself.

"So you found an Autobot who is _also_ dating a human?" Mearing asked with a sneer.

"Yes", Optimus nodded.

"My designation is Mirage, signora, but you may call me Dino", Mirage introduced himself. "If I hear somebot say any negative words about my mate, you'll regret meeting me."

"Mirage", Katherine warned him.

"Mi dispiace, Kat", Mirage apologized.

"Glad to see ya again, Mirage", Jazz smirked.

"Likewise, Jazz", Mirage nodded.

Mearing glared at Katherine. "I really dislike having civilians here at NEST, but of course, I only make an exception when that civilian is a mage-"

"Mage? You mean magicians? But there isn't any sort of magic existing-", Katherine started.

"Actually, there is", Seth interrupted.

Katherine arched an eyebrow in confusion. Seth and I shared a glance and I nodded, knowing it was time to show the civilian the truth. The two of us summoned our Devices into their first modes and changed into our Barrier Jackets. Both Katherine and Mirage gasped in shock at the scene.

I walked up to Katherine with Raising Heart in Axel Mode. "You see, I formed a squad called mage squad where potential civilians gain a Device and learn about magic. Our mission is to help NEST defeating the Decepticons and prevent illegal activities all around Earth", I explained. "I can sense great power from you, and if you wish, you can join the squad so you don't have to separate from your boyfriend."

Katherine's eyes widened by the news. "I-Is it true?"

I nodded, "And your Autobot partner could be Mirage as well."

"I'll join!" Katherine nodded fast.

"Hold your horses! We haven't finished discussing yet about more important things!" Mearing yelled out.

"I think you have to get used to this, ma'am", William said with a smile.

"Don't call me ma'am!" Mearing growled.

I saw in the background how Optimus wanted to chuckle, but instead cleared his throat cables.

"But, of course, you won't only be a mage, but you'll also gain a position within the military", I told Katherine. "Do you have any sort of certification?"

"Well, I have one in economy…", Katherine said.

"Then it's settled!" Mearing stood up from the chair she sat on. "You'll work part-time mage, part-time economics here in NEST. Now, if you excuse me." Mearing left the conference room, slamming the human door shut.

"That was…interesting", Mirage said.

"Mearing's a bitch, but nice. Nicer than ol' Galloway", Jazz nodded.

"I'm glad she didn't hear you call her bitch, Jazz, or else you would've been scrap metal by now", Seth said.

"True", Jazz replied.

"So…", Optimus spoke up. "We might be able to manage a private quarters which you two can share, Mirage and Katherine. That's if you wish to move in here."

"It depends on my signora", Mirage said looking down at said woman.

"I don't mind. It's just exciting", Katherine smiled.

William wrote down several things on a piece of paper before standing up. "All right, I've got all the information I need. I'll report to General Morshower about the news and prepare another quarter for renovating."

"Just take your time. We can move in any day", Katherine said.

"Meanwhile, you two must come here every day to go through protocols and economics, and practicing magic", I said. "But I need to warn you; it's going to be hard training from the first day which might be tomorrow, if you don't have college or something else."

"Oh no, I finished college last year and I've been looking for jobs, so I'm free", Katherine assured.

"Mirage, I'll assign you to be Katherine's guardian and watch over her", Optimus told the red Autobot.

"Sì, Prime", Mirage nodded.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Before Katherine and Mirage were about to leave, I went quickly to my laboratory to fetch Katherine's Device. I walked up to the duo and held up a white metal card with orange swollen dots in the middle and surrounded by a red cross.

"This is your Device. Its name is Cross Mirage", I told Katherine.

"It's the same name as Mirage!" Katherine exclaimed.

"Now everybot is going to have to call me Dino", Mirage grinned.

"But you can call Cross Mirage for Cross. Devices are allowed to have nicknames, as long as you register that nickname", I explained. "I'm giving you Cross Mirage now so you can acquaintance and learn a bit about special power and share information about family and so on." Katherine grabbed Cross Mirage while I kept talking. "But remember to treat your Device with respect. It is your partner who will share every moment of adventure with you and Dino."

"I…understand", Katherine nodded.

I smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. "Then I'll welcome you to the mage squad and NEST, Katherine Diamond and Mirage."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Translations from Italian to English:**

 **Signore = "Sir"**

 **Signora = "Lady"**

 **Mi dispiace = "I'm sorry"**

 **Sì = "Yes"**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Seth Lydiksen belongs to** _ **PJ-NCIS-TF-26**_ **.**

 **Ashley Coursce belongs to** _ **Madsluads**_ **.**

 **Dia Staris belongs to** _ **Princess Serenity Angel**_ **.**

 **Xireana Morimaru, Yue, and Sesshomaru belong to** _ **Xireana Prime**_ **.**

 **Calista Meredith belongs to** _ **Zeng Xiao Long Sunstar Crystal**_ **.**

 **Catalaya DeRosa belongs to** _ **Latina shewolf**_ **.**

 **Anna Carter belongs to** _ **PrimesSPARROW**_ **.**

 **Alice Doll belongs to** _ **Springflowerangel**_ **.**

 **Katherine Diamond belongs to** _ **Goldstreak**_ **.**


	3. Cinque and Upcoming Mission

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Transformers characters or Devices/characters from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha! I only own my OCs!

 **Chapter 3: Cinque and Upcoming Mission**

Days turned into months pretty fast and it was now late May. Aurora had her birthday and was now two years old, and still the same cute girl I could ever imagine. She and Yue spent lots of time together since they were the only children in NEST. Linith and Sesshomaru were always nearby and watched over them so they wouldn't get injured or get lost in the huge building of NEST HQ.

Oh, and about Yue's problem with communication… It was solved. The microchip Ratchet, Xireana and I had worked on for months got finished and the two doctors had implanted that chip into Yue's brain. Ever since the operation, Yue was finally able to speak through telepathy and everyone, including mages, Autobots and even non-magic humans, were able to hear her voice. Xireana had burst into tears on that day when she heard her daughter's voice for the first time in a long, long time.

I actually got a call from Leo a while ago, saying he was interested on joining NEST after graduation, which would be in a few weeks, and even wondered if he could join the mage squad. I told him he could visit NEST and I needed to double-check if he had the capacity to handle magic.

Speaking of it, we had another new member in the mage squad. Her name was Laura Stallen, was 21 years old, had chocolate brown eyes and dark brown hair that reached to the middle of her back and was thin. But… There was a sad story about her. Apparently, when her mother died, her father began abusing her and it went so far she had no other choice but flee. Jolt found her during scouting in Southern Oklahoma with infected wounds and the poor young woman in a very bad shape.

Sadly, it took several days for her to open up because she was very quiet and shy, and probably traumatic by all the abuse she had to endure. The twins were for once helpful. Their…comical side made Laura cheer up and even laugh and slowly begin to talk to the rest of us.

So Laura and Katherine were the only ones who needed to practice with their Devices, and I decided to let Anna coach Laura since they both had similar Devices and myself coaching Katherine. Also, Laura got partnered with Skids and her Device was Mach Caliber. Her Barrier Jacket was just the same as Anna's, but the only difference was the color was light blue instead for indigo violet, and Laura's Revolver Knuckle was on her right hand. We couldn't practice indoors, so StarDivine, Skids or Jolt drove us to a hidden location outskirt of Washington so we could train without anyone seeing us.

Now, almost every Device I had made had its partner, but a few of them remained in my laboratory. Calista had also created her own magical vessel that was just as tall as Reinforce, but she had red hair and amethyst eyes, and controlled fire magic. She had a revealing Knight Armor in activate mode, but she was always protected by an invisible barrier of flames. The Unison Device's name was Agito and had the title "Sword Fairy of the Raging Fire".

Wait… Wasn't I forgetting something? Oh, yes! We had new Autobots in the team! They arrived to Earth two months ago with their spaceship Xanthium. They were five bots, including a former Decepticon in the same size as Wheelie.

Wheeljack was an Autobot scientist who invented gadgets, equipment and weapons for the Autobots. His appearance was based on Albert Einstein so he was often called Einstein Bot. He chose to transform into a blue Mercedes-Benz E550.

The former Decepticon's name was Brains, and was…quite a pervert just as Wheelie. But he was loyal and his specialty was to get classified information through the Internet within a short time, which meant only a laptop Alt mode was the best choice for him.

The three other bots were called the Wreckers. Apparently, Wreckers were tough guys who loved working with engines and hard labor work back on Cybertron. Their Alt modes were all based on NASCAR Sprint Cup Series Chevrolet Impala stock cars equipped with machine guns.

Leadfoot was the leader of the Wreckers and used the Target paint scheme of Earnhardt Ganassi Racing's #42 car. He spoke with a Cockney accent and had the knowledge of science to create bigger and louder guns for the Autobots. He took his duty as leader seriously, just like Optimus.

Roadbuster used the AMP Energy/National Guard paint scheme of Dale Earnhardt, Jr.'s #88 car. He and his partners actually specialized in traveling across the galaxy to hunt down Decepticons. Just like Leadfoot, he had an accent, but it was Scottish.

Topspin used the #48 Lowe's/Kobalt Chevrolet Impala of Hendrick Motorsports driven by Jimmie Johnson. He liked hard work that left him dented. He was very tough, but had below-average intelligence. He also hardly spoke and preferred to stay quiet, which his partners accepted.

The Wreckers refused to leave their spaceship, so they lived in Kennedy Space Center and watched over Xanthium with the humans who were a part of NEST, including Robert Epps. He had retired from the U.S. Air Force and now worked at Kennedy Space Center with the Wreckers.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

We had set up Energon detectors all over the planet to find the Decepticons who have been quiet and staying low for a long time. Last time we encountered them was the same day when I…got stabbed. I still shivered by the thought that I almost died, but thanks to Ratchet, Xireana and Optimus, I survived.

Something told not just me, but many of us, that Megatron was planning something big and it would not be a beautiful sight. Besides, we didn't even receive signals from the gadget drones ever since the incident. It was like they had vanished, but I knew they would return with their creator; Jail Scaglietti.

Mikaela, Maggie, Reinforce and I were discussing about the mage squad with General Morshower through video chat in a conference room. Outside were Chromia and Bumblebee, making sure no one would interrupt us.

"… _So, that makes things clear_ ", Morshower said at the ending of the video chat. " _I leave the decision up to you four._ "

"Thank you, General Morshower", Mikaela nodded.

"We'll make sure we won't disappoint you or the Pentagon", Maggie assured him.

"Leave everything to us!" Reinforce said cheerfully.

" _I'm counting on you, ladies_ ", Morshower nodded before we ended the video chat.

We all let out sighs of relief after the meeting was over. We were all stressed by the tension, work, and training the newbies.

"Finally, it's over", Mikaela groaned.

"Yeah, finally…", I rubbed my forehead, being exhausted.

"At least we don't have anything _that_ important now", Reinforce said, sitting on her knees on the table. "Just the usual work."

Maggie laughed nervously. "You might be right, but-"

A holographic screen appeared in front of us with a red blinking screen and the words ALERT which made us all gasp in shock.

"What's happening?" I asked seriously.

Another holographic screen appeared next to the other screen, showing Calista. " _We found an intruder in the east section of HQ. Alice and Dia have captured the intruder and many soldiers are on their watch._ "

"Keep the intruder in the exact same spot! I'm coming as fast as I can!" I replied before standing up and leaving the conference room. "Chromia!"

"No need to explain!" said femme replied before transforming into her Alt mode. "Jump on!"

I climbed on Chromia and held onto her as she drove off and through the corridors, trying to reach the east side of the building as fast as she could. I heard the commotion among the soldiers and people as we drove past them, Chromia being careful to not drive on them.

When we reached the east section, I jumped off Chromia and ran towards the crowd of soldiers who pointed their guns at the intruder. Sideswipe and Barricade were standing behind the crowd of soldiers, their weapons out and ready to attack.

"Make way!" I yelled at them, making them step aside and let me walk through the crowd.

Alice and Dia were in their Barrier Jackets and Devices activated while Garyu and Fried stood by their Masters' sides, ready to protect them. Calista was standing beside them, holding Laevatein in his Schwertform while Agito floated beside her, her hands burning with fire. I walked up between the Summoners and took a look at the intruder who was wrapped in pink and bluish purple binds.

It was a petit young girl who couldn't be more than 16 years old. She had long silver white hair and a left golden eye while her right eye was covered by an eyepatch. She was dressed in a strange blue suit-like outfit that fit to her form and wore a greyish overcoat. She looked pretty exhausted and her clothes were dirty. However, my eyes noticed something at the collar of the girl's outfit. A single V.

The girl struggled a little against the binds. "Please, I came in peace! I want to switch sides and join you!"

"What do you mean "switch sides"?" Alice asked.

"Are you with the Decepticons, femme?" Sideswipe growled.

"No! Not exactly…", the girl trailed off sadly.

I turned my attention to Alice and Dia. "Keep the binds on her while taking her to one of the docks." I turned to the soldiers. "Put away your weapons, soldiers! We'll take it from here."

The soldiers split up as the mages and I walked to a dock with the intruder. The Autobots decided to let Barricade guard us outside while I would interrogate the girl. We stepped inside the dock and closed the door properly. Alice and Dia let go of the girl before Calista began body searching the girl to see if she had any weapons, which turned out she carried several throwing knives in the pockets of her overcoat.

Calista grabbed the knives and put them on a shelf which Dia, Fried and Alice shielded while Garyu, Agito and Calista took their positions to guard the door. I sat down by the table in the middle of the room and gestured to the girl to sit down opposite of me.

"Now… First of all; who are you?" I began my questions.

"My name is Cinque, named after the Italian for five", the girl spoke up. "I'm a combat cyborg created by Jail Scaglietti."

My eyes widened when I heard Scaglietti's name and the words "combat cyborg". The others were shocked and confused as well.

"Sorry, but what's a combat cyborg?" Alice asked.

"A combat cyborg is a cybernetic organism that combines living and mechanical body parts", Cinque explained.

"To put it all together, it's an advanced technology that no one has accomplished it yet", I told Alice before turning back my attention on Cinque. "But it appears Scaglietti has managed to reach his goal. And I'm guessing he created more of them, right?"

"Yes", Cinque nodded. "With my sisters, we are 12 combat cyborgs."

"Now, my next question; how were you able to find NEST's headquarter?" I asked seriously.

"I…", Cinque looked pretty sad before she began her story. "I ran away from my sisters and Doctor when I had enough of all the crimes and illegal activities we have been doing for almost four years. It all began when Doctor joined forces with the Decepticons."

"I knew it…", Dia muttered under her breath.

"I think I was the only one with common sense and understood what we've been doing is wrong", Cinque continued. "So I ran away three weeks ago, almost reluctantly because I left my sisters behind, and tried to find where the Autobots were having their base. I somehow followed my instincts and found myself standing outside of this building, knowing this is the place. So I snuck inside and then the alarm went off and those two…" She pointed at Dia and Alice. "…captured me."

After having my telekinesis power and giving me the ability to tell if a person was lying or not, I could see Cinque was being honest.

"And what about those knives you had?" I asked.

"Those are my Inherent Equipment; Stinger. Each of my sisters has their own Inherent Equipment which serves the same purpose as your Devices. Except we have Inherent Skills", Cinque explained.

We were all quiet in a short time before I stood up from my seat and turned my back to Cinque. "Let me get this straight, Cinque", I began. "You wish to join us to…repay the crimes you've done, but also want to rescue your sisters and make them open their eyes to see the bright side?"

"Yes", Cinque replied.

I felt a small smile appear on my lips before I turned around to look at said girl. "I trust you." The others gasped in surprise. "I'll let you join us. In exchange, I'll expect more details about Scaglietti, the combat cyborgs, the gadget drones and information about Scaglietti's alliance with the Decepticons."

"S-Stella!" Calista exclaimed. "We can't trust her! What if she's a spy and will give information to the Decepticons and this doctor if she sneaks around here?!"

"Yeah, Cali's right, you know!" Agito agreed.

"I guarantee I am _not_ a spy", Cinque spoke up. "I am acting on my own free will, and I won't leak out any classified information to Doctor or Megatron."

"Speaking of Megatron, do you know his location?" I asked.

Cinque looked up at me with a sad face. "No. Doctor hasn't heard anything from Megatron in almost two years."

* _So, he's still hiding after the Egypt Incident_ *, I thought.

I walked over to Cinque and held out my hand to her. She looked confusedly at me, but softened up when she saw my gentle smile. She reached up her hand and put it onto my hand. I squeezed gently her hand in comfort as I kept my smile.

"Then I welcome you to NEST, Cinque."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Not everyone was happy with my decision to let Cinque stay with us. I trusted her, but I did ask the other mages and Autobots to report me if she would do something suspicious and keep a close eye on her.

So far, Cinque was loyal and friendly, and partnered with Wheeljack. She even gave Wheeljack a nickname which was Que. It was kinda funny, because Cinque's name ended with the same name. With her by Wheeljack's side, there were fewer explosions from his laboratory since the scientist had a habit that almost every invention he made exploded. Cinque kept her Stingers and her overcoat that was an Inherent Equipment called Shell Coat, and had her own room in the NEST headquarters.

And in exchange, she showed me holographic blue-prints of the gadget drones and gave me information about Scaglietti and her sisters. Apparently, Scaglietti was looking for a bigger power to build his own imperium and rule the world with help of the Decepticons.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

June arrived, which meant Sam and Leo had graduated from college. Just as promised, Leo came to NEST and joined the mage squad and got the last Device I had created; Durandal. He got partnered with Jolt, and it turned out they were great together.

I had sent Wheelie and Brains to Sam who moved in to his new girlfriend's apartment, Carly, who actually lived here in Washington. The two small bots were going to be Sam's guardians and make sure he was protected from the Decepticons, and give me regular reports of how he treated them. I wouldn't tolerate if Sam treated them as rodents, or he would get a piece of my mind.

Things seemed to go well, until William came over to my home to talk to me about an upcoming mission. We talked by the kitchen section while Linith was upstairs with Aurora to tuck her into bed. Optimus was on his way home from scouting.

"So you're saying this General Voshkod has found something in Ukraine that might have a connection to Cybertron?" I asked to be sure.

"Yes, or something that is from outer space", William nodded. "General Voshkod asked me to investigate it, but…"

"But what?" I questioned.

"He was acting pretty nervous, like he was being watched by someone when he told me the information. Maybe he was just being paranoid", William shrugged.

"So… _Where_ exactly in Ukraine did he find this alien item?" I asked.

"In…Chernobyl", William replied.

"Chernobyl? The very same city where the radio activity explosion happened for almost 30 years ago?"

"Yes, which I find strange", William scratched the back of his head.

"You're not alone with that", I said. "How were you thinking; who or how many Autobots will you take with your group to Ukraine?"

"Well, I was thinking only Optimus, and _you_ , if you want to come along", William replied.

I pondered over it. I could come along and help out, but I had my mage squad to take care of. But Mikaela, Maggie and Leo could take care of it while I was gone, so I should take the opportunity to travel and see the world. Hey, I wanted to be selfish once in a while, and I have been working non-stop almost every day. I did give the other mages more free time than to myself.

"Sure, I'll go with you. But before we would reach Chernobyl, I will contact Carim and ask her to remove my limiter for just in case, if we would encounter a Decepticon", I replied.

The limiter I just spoke about was actually an Output limiter that was a method to ensure that a mage would not channel more magical energy than permitted, effectively reducing their mage rank by several levels. I had calculated how strong a mage could be and divided the strength level into ranks. My own rank was originally S+, which is very high and strong, but with the limiter, my rank reduced to AA.

The limiter also worked as a protection to prevent mages from overstraining and damaging their bodies with stress and magic. That was one of the reasons why I got slowed down and got easily hurt by the gadgets two years ago.

Every mage had their own limiters and only Carim was authorized to remove them, or in the worst case; the mage itself could remove it, but only necessarily.

"When will we take our leave?" I asked William.

At the same time, Optimus stepped inside our quarters as William replied. "In two days."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Translations from German to English:**

 **Schwertform = "Sword Form"**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Translations from Italian to English:**

 **Cinque = "Five"**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Seth Lydiksen belongs to** _ **PJ-NCIS-TF-26**_ **.**

 **Ashley Coursce belongs to** _ **Madsluads**_ **.**

 **Dia Staris belongs to** _ **Princess Serenity Angel**_ **.**

 **Xireana Morimaru, Yue, and Sesshomaru belong to** _ **Xireana Prime**_ **.**

 **Calista Meredith belongs to** _ **Zeng Xiao Long Sunstar Crystal**_ **.**

 **Catalaya DeRosa belongs to** _ **Latina shewolf**_ **.**

 **Anna Carter belongs to** _ **PrimesSPARROW**_ **.**

 **Alice Doll belongs to** _ **Springflowerangel**_ **.**

 **Katherine Diamond belongs to** _ **Goldstreak**_ **.**

 **Laura Stallen belongs to** _ **Transformeranimefan**_ **.**


	4. Secrets of the Moon

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Transformers characters or Devices/characters from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha! I only own my OCs!

 **Chapter 4: Secrets of the Moon**

A group of soldiers, including William, Optimus, and I were sitting in an airplane, heading to Ukraine where we would land in Kiev Airport and continue to Chernobyl where General Voshkod would be expecting us.

The soldiers were equipped with protective gear for the radiation in Chernobyl which was still very high. According to Raising Heart's calculations, no human or even animals wouldn't be able to live there for another twenty thousand years. But there had been rumors going on how the animals had adapted to the current nature and some even got mutated by the radiation.

I didn't need any protective gear because I would be protected by an aura created by Raising Heart, and Optimus was able to resist the radiation without any problem.

Optimus had brought with him his trailer where his equipment like Jetfire's wings, sword and shield was contained. We had to act with caution if we would encounter Decepticons during our visit in Chernobyl.

When we landed in Kiev, I called Carim to remove my limiter for twelve hours which was accepted. I sat in the driver's seat inside Optimus with William next to me and three soldiers were in the cab behind us. The rest of the group was in Optimus's trailer during the drive.

I fell asleep during the drive and got awaken by William who shook my body. "Stella? We're here now."

I opened my eyes and rubbed them under my glasses before looking out through the window. Chernobyl looked really abandoned with the crumble houses and very bare vegetation. Guards that protected the gate let us in and we followed a car which General Voshkod drove before we stopped in the middle of a plaza.

We got out of Optimus, but first I put a kiss in the middle of his steering wheel before joining the others. My clothes changed into Exceed Mode Barrier Jacket and Raising Heart transformed into Exceed Mode while I walked up to the group.

"So, uninhabited since '86. I hear it won't be livable again for another twenty thousand years?" William asked Voshkod.

Voshkod nodded sadly. "At least. Ukraine was the most fertile land. It's a tragedy." He gestured to follow him. "This way."

"Gear up! We have sixty minutes on the ground. Watch your radiation levels", William told his group as the soldiers put on their protective gears. Raising Heart made a cherry blossom aura surround me as protection against the radiation.

We followed General Voshkod when I realized he didn't wear any protective gear at all. "General Voshkod, where is your protective gear?" I asked him.

When General Voshkod didn't reply, William repeated my question louder. "Where is your protective gear?"

Voshkod shook his head in defeat. "It would not matter. For me, it's only a matter of time." We walked into a school building. "Through the school."

 _"Optimus, do you read me?"_ I asked.

 _"Loud and clear. Is something wrong?"_ Optimus replied.

 _"No. I just wanted to make sure I can contact you, because I was afraid the radiation would affect Raising Heart and then I wouldn't be able to speak to you."_

 _"I understand. Be careful in there, Stella."_

 _"I will, Optimus."_

Suddenly, the whole group stopped for a minute when General Voshkod stopped walking in the corridor we were in. "Yuri will take you below. And one other thing, Colonel. In private. There were some energy experiments-"

I suddenly got the feeling someone watched over us when General Voshkod got scared of something. "Uh… It can wait." With that said, he dashed past us and leaved us all confused by his actions.

"That was strange", a soldier commented.

"You bet", another soldier agreed.

"Raising Heart, sensing anything suspicious?" I asked.

 **"Scanning… Nothing was detected."**

I arched an eyebrow in confusion. Why wasn't Raising Heart able to pick up Energon signatures? Or could it be the Decepticons was able to cloak their signatures? I had to ask Optimus or Ratchet back at base.

" _Keep movin'!_ " William commanded through the com-link in the protective gear. " _Stay tight._ "

We followed this Yuri person and went down to a giant basement with advanced technology everywhere. It really fascinated me that Ukraine was actually able to reach a new era within technology, but then the disaster happened and, well… they weren't able to accomplish their goal.

" _Okay, right here. I think I found it_ ", a soldier spoke up.

I followed William as he approached a metal harness where a strange engine part was being clamped. The soldiers scanned it with Energon scanners and they gave out loud sounds. " _Optimus, we got a visual. Looks like the object's clamped in some kind of a metal harness._ " Then William noticed a dust-covered box right next to the metal harness. " _What's this?_ "

 **"Caution! Emergency!"**

We looked all shocked at Raising Heart as the soldiers' devices started to sound alert as if something was approaching us. Something big.

" _Energon readings, sir. It's strong. Below us. It's coming fast_ ", a soldier said nervously as we heard a noise coming from somewhere, making us nervous.

In the next second, a giant metal worm body shot out from a wall and started surrounding us. Tentacles shot out of its body to knock down pillars and objects to slow us down, even injuring a few soldiers. The worm reminded me of the Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess creature Morpheel with its big mouth.

I held up Raising Heart as she made a shield around me when a tentacle headed straight to the engine part and grabbed it before leaving.

 _"Optimus, that thing got the object!"_ I called.

 _"Escort Lennox and his team outside. I will pursue the target!"_ Optimus commanded.

 _"Roger!"_

I helped the fallen soldiers to get up as the rest of them ran towards the exit. When I made sure everyone was out of the basement, I flew up to the ceiling and shot a hole with an Exelion Buster so I could fly through it. Once I got outside, I looked around to locate Optimus and that worm Decepticon. I found them at the other end of the building just when the giant worm knocked away Optimus making his trailer detach as he crashed on the ground while transforming. At the same time, the trailer opened to reveal his equipment, ready to use.

William's team made it outside as Optimus ran up to his equipment and grabbed his sword and shield. "Stay behind me!" he yelled out as he charged at the worm Cybertronian.

I flew towards him and had to fly up when the worm Cybertronian shot out of the ground before diving back and used its tentacles to slow down William's team.

As Optimus got the worm's attention, I shot an Exelion Buster at the backside of the giant Cybertronian making it cry out in pain and then shot the tentacle that held the stolen object.

After the worm crashed to the ground, exhausted, a Decepticon with one red optic got up from a case within the worm and glared at the Prime. "Optimus!" he hissed before glaring at me and then retired into the worm.

The worm got up and dug itself into the ground, escaping the battlefield. When everything got peaceful again, Raising Heart opened her exhaust valves to spurt out steam as I flew down to the ground to meet up with the rest of the team.

"What the hell was that thing?" William asked, a hint of exhaustion was heard in his voice.

"That…is Shockwave", Optimus replied as he dropped his weapons.

I remembered hearing that name before by Barricade. According to him, Shockwave was one of the closest Decepticons to Megatron.

William knelt down in front of the object we had discovered. "Why was he after this?"

I poked carefully the metal item with the tip of Raising Heart's Exceed Mode and thought it looked more like an engine part of some sort.

Optimus knelt down in front of us and when I looked up at him, I saw pure shock on his face plates. "It's impossible. This is an engine part…from a long lost Autobot ship."

William and I shared a look while the other soldiers fine-combed the area before we could leave. Just then I remembered something. "What about General Voshkod?"

"He left the building after he…freaked out for some reason", William said.

I looked up at Optimus once again. "Optimus." He looked down at me. "Is it possible for Cybertronians to cloak their Energon signatures?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Optimus questioned.

"Because I think…General Voshkod spotted a Decepticon and _that_ must have freaked him out, but Raising Heart couldn't detect anything by then", I explained.

"But that means…", William trailed off.

 **"Axel Fin."**

Raising Heart added some cherry blossom wings on my shoes. "I'll fly to the plaza and see if I can find him! Meet up with me there!"

With that said, I flew off to the plaza. I felt the wind caress my face as I let out a sigh of relief. I really had missed flying. After my injury, I couldn't fly properly, but now I felt the feeling I always felt whenever I used to fly. Peace and freedom.

As I saw the plaza below me, I spotted the white car General Voshkod had driven when I saw something new on the car. Bullet shoots.

With widened eyes, I flew down and landed in front of the car when I gasped out loudly. General Voshkod's head was resting against the steering wheel, but blood was leaking from shoots on his head and body.

I turned on the com-link. "Guys! I found General Voshkod, _killed_ in his car!"

" _What?!_ " many soldiers replied.

Raising Heart scanned the shoots and found just what I thought. "A Decepticon killed him for around five minutes ago, according to Raising Heart."

" _Detecting any Decepticons nearby?_ " Optimus asked.

 **"Scanning… Energon signatures found, but Cybertronian has already escaped."**

" _This is bad news…_ ", William murmured.

I looked up at the sky, knowing a war with dark secrets was going to break out soon. Something told me it would cost more than the other two occasions. Could this time be…the final part of the war?

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

During the whole ride back to USA, we all noticed Optimus had stayed quiet, but we also felt a very, _very_ angry aura coming from him. I couldn't blame him. It appeared humanity knew about the Cybertronians before, since they did find an engine part from a Cybertronian spaceship. But where was the spaceship? That was a big question.

I had tried to talk to Optimus a few times, but he was so angry he didn't even want to have a simple conversation. So I gave up and let him be like that for now.

I received the news from Maggie that a group consisting of Bumblebee, Mikaela, Dino, Katherine, Sideswipe, Calista, Agito, Barricade, Ashley, Elita One and Dia had gone on a mission to the Middle East to stop illegal activities and that caused CIA to contact Director Mearing. Which only meant bad news, even though we made it clear the mage squad would be working on stopping illegal activities.

When we were back in America and drove back to base, Raising Heart had told me Carim had put on the limiter, so my rank was back to AA.

The guards opened the gate and let us drive into base. Some of the soldiers we drove past greeted us as we drove deeper into the main hangar. Soldiers and Autobots were in different bays, training together or updating the Autobots' weapons, while the speakers addressed several things.

" _All arriving Autobots, in tar, training and debriefing in 15 minutes._ "

Optimus kept driving as soldiers greeted us again inside the main hangar. He detached his trailer in a corner before driving to his private bay.

" _Dino, report to bay 23. Sideswipe, bay 37 for weapons assessment._ "

As we drove past a training session bay, Bumblebee was there with superiors, teaching the new soldiers how to deliver a surprise attack on a Decepticon.

Optimus stopped at his spot in the main hangar before I stepped out and met up with Aurora, Linith and StarDivine who have been waiting for us.

"Welcome home, Mama!" Aurora greeted as she jumped into my arms.

I chuckled happily. "I'm home, Aurora."

"Welcome home, Stella, Optimus", Linith nodded.

StarDivine glanced at her adoptive father, nodding to herself. "So… What happened that made Sire so bitter?"

I sighed, putting down Aurora on the floor. "It's a long and complicated story."

As Aurora ran over to Optimus's Alt mode, since he didn't transform back into bipedal mode, I noticed the engine part we had found in Chernobyl was on a table in front of him.

"Papa, welcome home!" Aurora greeted happily.

Optimus remained quiet which Aurora noticed and became a bit sad. "Papa?"

After a minute of silence, Optimus spoke up for the first time in several hours. "Thank you, Aurora. But I am not in the mood of conversing."

"Why?" Aurora asked.

I walked up to her and took gently her hand. "Papa is a little bit angry and doesn't want anyone to talk to him."

I shared a glance with Linith who nodded and took Aurora's hand. "Let's go back home, Aurora. There is going to be a grown-up talk soon, and that will be boring for you."

"Okay…", Aurora mumbled sadly.

I knelt down in front of her and put a kiss on her forehead. "Once I'm back home, Aurora, I'll make you your favorite caramel milk."

Aurora's face shone up with a big smile. "Okay!" With that said, Linith and Aurora walked back to our quarters without any protest. StarDivine excused herself, said she needed to help Sideswipe with his swords and walked off.

The other Autobots around us, Ironhide and Wheeljack, felt the tension coming from Optimus so they tried to distract themselves with Wheeljack's latest invention; a new gun requested by Ironhide.

"This gun is my perfect invention, Ironhide", Wheeljack said excitedly as Ironhide examined the gun.

"And it's 100% guarantee it won't explode", Cinque walked up to us.

"I hope you're right, Cinque", Leo spoke up. "Last time, four days ago, the explosion was too strong the smoke overwhelmed the entire hangar!"

I noticed some of the Mages gathered around, seeing something was up since Optimus was in his Alt mode. They probably wanted to know what had happened in Chernobyl since Decepticons showed up.

Wheeljack grinned nervously. "Yeah, sorry about that. But since Cinque became my partner, there have been fewer explosions, thanks to her. She's one smart human femme!"

Cinque looked down, being modest. "It was nothing. I used to help Doctor create my sisters' Equipments since I am interested in technology and weapons."

I looked up and saw a group of people in black suits approaching us. Among them were Director Mearing, her assistant carrying tons of bags, and William.

"Oh, good, you're here", Wheeljack greeted them. "My name's Wheeljack, but they call me Que! I do hope you have answers for him. I've never seen him so upset."

I also hoped the government had some answers, because I was angry at them because they had betrayed Optimus and his comrades.

"Optimus", William said. "You remember Charlotte Mearing? Our Director of National Intelligence?"

Obviously, Optimus didn't say a word. Mirage and the twins approached our group with Katherine, Anna and Laura. The rest of the Autobots and mages were in the background, watching from afar.

"He's in a bad mood", Mirage spoke up. "He's not talkin' to anybot today."

"And it's been quite a whil' since _we_ saw Boss Bot dis angry", Skids said.

"I can't blam' him", Mudflap sighed. "We're all angry."

"But what for?" Laura asked shyly.

"Who knows?" Katherine shrugged.

We were all quiet for several seconds before Director Mearing spoke up impatiently. "What is this? The silent treatment?"

"We've seen that and this is not _that_ ", Ironhide spoke up.

"Definitely not", Wheeljack agreed.

I sighed before turning to Optimus and put my hand gently at the grill of his Alt mode. "Optimus… Nothing will be solved if you don't talk to Director Mearing."

No response. This was getting really annoying. Optimus acted like an angry child who hid in the corner and refused to speak.

"Ironhide", I looked up at said Autobot as I stepped back.

The weapons specialist sighed, " _This_ is _worse_." He stepped up to Optimus's Alt mode. "Prime! Make something of yourself!" He hit his big fist on the top of the Peterbilt's cabin, and finally Optimus decided to transform. "He's pissed."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious", Anna said sarcastically, gaining several glares from bots and mages.

I could hear the furiousness in the way the gears and metal shifted and hissed angrily. This only meant Optimus was over 100% angry. As soon as the transformation was done, Optimus's fists thumped down to the floor dangerously. Many of the humans, including Director Mearing's group and the mages, stepped back to avoid the wrath of Optimus Prime.

"You lied to us", the Prime growled lowly as steam blew out from several spots from his frane. "Everything humans know of our planet we were told had all been shared. So why was _this_ found in human possession?" He pointed at the engine part in front of him.

Director Mearing must have huge control over her fear because she had an amazing poker face. "We were in the dark on this also. It was "Director Only" clearance at Sector 7 until now." She turned to her assistant. "The bag."

The assistant struggled with the bags and looked from one to another in confusion. "Which bag?" she whispered.

Mearing literally hissed through her teeth. "Hermes Birkin. _Green ostrich_!"

Once the description was told, the assistant tripped over to Director Mearing very fast with the bag. The director grabbed the bag and pulled out an old VCR tape.

"This is a secret few men knew", Mearing began explaining to Optimus. "And fewer still remain alive." She handed the bag back to her assistant before turning to the men behind her. "Allow me to please introduce to you two of NASA's founding mission directors and astronaut Dr. Buzz Aldrin, one of the first two men to step foot on the moon."

I heard gasps from the mages when we all realized here was one of the first men in history to go out to space and to the moon. It was incredible, even for me. Director Mearing shook hands with Dr. Aldrin before introducing him to Optimus.

The astronaut looked up at Optimus with a face that told us all he was amazed to see an alien right in front of him, and also seemed to hold respect for Optimus. "And from a fellow space traveler, it's a true honor."

Optimus knelt down with a slightly calm aura now, knowing he would soon get some answers to his questions. "The honor is mine."

Meanwhile, Director Mearing had walked up to the upper deck in the height of the Autobots' chests and put the VCR into a VCR player. "Our entire space race of the 1960's, it appears, was in response to an event."

One of the NASA directors, a bald man with glasses continued to explain. "Our astronauts investigated a crashed alien ship. No survivors onboard."

I took a quick look up at Optimus. He remained emotionless, but I knew some old wounds were leaking again, knowing the pain of losing so many comrades, his planet, his home…

Dr. Aldrin added, "We were sworn to secrecy by our Commander in Chief."

The bald man with the glasses nodded, "A total of 35 people knew the real plan at NASA."

Another man who was very thin spoke up as soon as the bald man stopped talking. "Soviets managed to land unmanned probes. Somehow, they must have picked up that fuel rod."

* _So that was how the humans got the Cybertronian engine part!_ * I thought.

The screens behind Director Mearing showed images of the facility that we investigated several hours ago. "We believe the Russians deduced that the rod was a fissionable fuel assembly, believed they had it mastered, and tried to harness it at Chernobyl."

"We landed six missions in all", the bald NASA director explained. "We took hundreds of photos and samples. We locked them away forever. And the moon program was shut down…"

"Well, did you search the crash vault?" Ironhide asked.

It got ghostly quiet after that question. We humans looked at each other in confusion, but I thought I knew what Ironhide meant by that question. Optimus did tell me before about the old Prime who was the leader of the Autobots before he took over the title and the command.

"The ship's name was the Ark", Optimus said slowly, and with a small hint of sad tone. "I watched it escape Cybertron myself. It was carrying an Autobot technology which would have won us the war…and its captain."

 _"Won them the war? Then why the heck didn't they use that technology back then?!"_ Leo spoke up.

 _"There must be a reason why they didn't, Leo"_ , Anna replied.

 _"Guys, stay quiet for now! The meeting is not over yet!"_ I told them strictly.

 _"Yes, captain"_ , Leo groaned.

 _"Yeah, yeah"_ , Anna murmured.

In the background, I noticed how Cinque looked a little bit of nervous. I wondered why.

"Who was its captain?" Mearing asked with a sort of kind voice.

Optimus placed his servo on the railing beside the director. "The great Sentinel Prime, the technology's inventor. He was commander of the Autobots, before me." So I was right. "It's imperative that I find it before the Decepticons learn of its location. Our Autobot spacecraft has the ability to get there. And…you must pray it's in time."

Mearing looked down at the crowd below her. "Prepare for a mission, Colonel Lennox. We'll be going to the NASA shuttle base tonight."

 _"Time for the Wreckers to get some visitors and prepare their spaceship"_ , Katherine said.

 _"Yep"_ , I nodded.

William nodded in response before saluting. "Yes, ma'a-." I saw how Director Mearing shot a warning glare at him. "Uh… Yes, Director."

With that said, the meeting was over. The NASA men were escorted out of the base while we all, humans and Autobots, scattered around to go back to our own duties.

Optimus went to see Ratchet for the upcoming mission while I walked back home. When I stepped inside the quarters, my eyes met Linith and Sarah, William's wife, watching over Aurora, Annabelle and Yue playing with some stuffed animals in a corner nearby the kitchen area. Sesshomaru was surprisingly there, lying under the table sleeping.

William's family had moved in to the base as well so they could be together. Annabelle was around five years old, being the second oldest child since Yue was now 6 years old. The two girls were like Aurora's big sisters and they all got along very well.

Linith looked up from a magazine when her sensitive ears caught the sound of my feet. "Hi, Stella."

Sesshomaru's ears moved as well and looked up to see if there was a stranger, but put his head back on his paws when he saw it was just me.

Sarah turned her head and smiled at me. "Hello, Stella. How was the meeting?"

I walked over to them and sat down on a chair after getting a hug from Aurora. "It was…interesting. We've learned there is an Autobot ship that has crash-landed on the moon for over 50 years ago and its cargo is a technology that _could_ have ended the war."

"Could have? You mean they never used it?" Sarah asked.

"No, and it seems the last Prime before Optimus is inside the ship, so he and Ratchet will soon leave to the NASA shuttle base to go to the moon", I explained.

The girls gathered around me when they heard me talking about the moon, having curious and excited expressions.

"You mean Papa will go to the moon?" Aurora asked.

I nodded, "Yes."

" _I…I would like to have a moon rock…"_ , Yue spoke up.

"Me too!" Annabelle nodded. "Can you ask Optimus if he can bring back moon rocks for us?"

"Annabelle!" Sarah scolded her daughter.

I chuckled at the children's enthusiasm. "I'll ask him."

The girls cheered happily before returning to their spot and kept playing. Meanwhile, I remembered my promise to Aurora and walked over to the stove to make some caramel milk.

 _"Stella"_ , Optimus called me.

 _"I'm here. What's up?"_ I replied.

 _"I believe I don't have so much time left to see you and Aurora before leaving. But please tell Aurora I will return with a…special gift from the moon."_

I sighed sadly. _"I understand, Optimus."_ Then I chuckled quietly. _"You know, Aurora is not the only one who wants a moon rock."_

 _"I suspected that. Is it the other Younglings?"_

 _"Both Annabelle and Yue."_

I heard Optimus chuckle gently. _"Ratchet is currently speaking with Xireana, and I believe she has convinced him to bring back a moon rock for Yue. He doesn't look very pleased."_

 _"I can imagine it"_ , I said while adding the caramel in the hot milk that was boiling in the saucepan. _"But… Will you at least bring back a moon rock for Annabelle?"_

 _"I will, love. Tell Aurora I love her, and I'm sorry for my behavior earlier."_

 _"I will tell her, Optimus. Just… Be careful out there in space. And I hope you will find Sentinel. I would like to meet him."_

 _"I promise. And I hope as well he is safe and that we will find him. But I'm afraid he might have been in stasis for a long time."_

 _"Because of lacking Energon?"_

 _"Precisely."_

 _"But… You can bring him back online with the Matrix of Leadership, just as Sam when he…revived you."_

 _"That is a solution, yes."_ Optimus got quiet for a moment, probably receiving some information through his com-link. _"I'm afraid we must depart now… I love you."_

I smiled by the last three words. _"I love you too, Optimus. 'Til all are one."_

 _"'Til all are one."_

With that said, the conversation was over just as the caramel milk was finished. I poured the milk in six cups and put them on the table with a smile. "Who wants some caramel milk?"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Seth Lydiksen belongs to** _ **PJ-NCIS-TF-26**_ **.**

 **Ashley Coursce belongs to** _ **Madsluads**_ **.**

 **Dia Staris belongs to** _ **Princess Serenity Angel**_ **.**

 **Xireana Morimaru, Yue, and Sesshomaru belong to** _ **Xireana Prime**_ **.**

 **Calista Meredith belongs to** _ **Zeng Xiao Long Sunstar Crystal**_ **.**

 **Catalaya DeRosa belongs to** _ **Latina shewolf**_ **.**

 **Anna Carter belongs to** _ **PrimesSPARROW**_ **.**

 **Alice Doll belongs to** _ **Springflowerangel**_ **.**

 **Katherine Diamond belongs to** _ **Goldstreak**_ **.**

 **Laura Stallen belongs to** _ **Transformeranimefan**_ **.**


	5. Newcomers and Comebacks

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Transformers characters or Devices/characters from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha! I only own my OCs!

 **Chapter 5: Newcomers and Comebacks**

The day turned slowly into evening in the same day Optimus and Ratchet had left the base. I was walking in the hallways after I have been in my laboratory for a few hours, working on some of the mages' Devices. Raising Heart was floating next to me as we walked past soldiers and civilians who worked for NEST.

"Did you move the new data over?" I asked my Device.

 **"It was completed without trouble."**

"Good", I nodded before I saw Reinforce floating out from a room.

She spotted us. "Stella! Raising Heart!"

"Hi, Rein", I greeted her. "How did your and Maggie's work go?"

"It went just as well as it always does", Reinforce said.

"I see", I smiled as we went forward.

"I also heard from Maggie you're adjusting everyone's Devices", Rein pointed out.

"Yes, I'm adjusting the Devices' final limiter removal", I explained as I held out my hand, palm up to let Reinforce sit.

"Thank you", she said.

I put the magic vessel on my left shoulder as I kept walking. "I wanted to proceed a bit more carefully, but I fear the Cybertronian War is moving to its climax so it won't allow for that."

"But I'm sure everyone will master them", Reinforce said.

"So am I", I nodded.

"As for you and Raising Heart", Reinforce suddenly said with a worried voice. "Normal Exceed Mode is okay, but Blaster Mode is dangerous. Especially when your body is still recovering from _that_ incident."

"I won't use it", I assured her. "Blaster Mode is Raising Heart's and my true, final trump card."

 **"It's so."**

"Exceed Mode alone has more than enough power. We'll take care of it until the very end", I said.

 **"Yes."**

I felt more determined than ever to end the Cybertronian War once and for all with the Autobots and mages. I wanted Optimus to find peace and spend more time with me and Aurora, and I wished the others could settle down and start their own families as I've heard from Ironhide and Chromia.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Aurora was still sleeping when I woke up in the early morning. The clock was barely 6:00 AM and my schedule always began at 7:30 AM. So I prepared myself in the bathroom and ate a warm breakfast before leaving the quarters. But before I stepped out, I looked over my shoulder to look at the big empty berth in the other side of the quarters.

I haven't heard anything yet from the Autobots if the moon mission was going well or if Optimus and Ratchet had encountered any Decepticons during the trip to the moon. I let out a sad sigh before exiting the quarters.

The whole morning was filled with reports duty and then some practice training with Laura and a few volunteers among the mages who wanted to sharpen up their skills now when I had adjusted their Devices.

Around lunch time, when I returned to my home to meet up with Aurora and Linith, I received the news that Optimus and Ratchet were back on Earth, their mission being successful. They would be back to NEST in the early evening, so with that news my schedule got changed. StarDivine and Bumblebee volunteered to drive to Kennedy Space Center and escort Prime and the CMO back to NEST, so they had driven in the early morning.

Now, we used our remaining hours to prepare a separate bay that Ratchet often used for surgery for Cybertronians. Just as many of us had suspected; Sentinel Prime's frame had been found in the crashed spaceship on the moon, but he was in stasis lock for lacking Energon after all these years.

I didn't hear any details about the rumored technology that could have won them the war, but a part of it was found. So the remaining parts got lost during the escape, or…someone else could have stolen it.

We received a message from Optimus that he and his team were close to base, so we hurried up to finish the last preparations and then went to the main hangar to meet up with Optimus and the others.

Aurora and Linith walked up to me as we saw Optimus drive with a new and bigger trailer. I suspected it was Sentinel Prime who was inside the trailer. Optimus braked in the middle of the hangar before Arcee and Elita One rolled up to the trailer and opened it. Ratchet began shooting orders to the Autobots to take out Sentinel's frame carefully and bring it to the prepared medical bay. Optimus detached himself of the trailer before transforming into bipedal mode.

Aurora cried for him happily. "Papa! Welcome home!"

Optimus knelt down and held out his servo, letting our daughter climb on as he lifted her up to his optic level. "Thank you, little one. Have you been a good femme while I was away?"

Aurora nodded, "Yes, I have, Papa!"

Optimus let a smile approach his lips plates. "That is good to hear, because I have a gift for you."

Aurora's eyes seemed to shine brighter when she heard that. Optimus reached into a small storage compartment on his leg and pulled out something that he hid in his clenched servo. Aurora tried to peek through the digits, but she failed. Optimus chuckled by his daughter's actions before opening his fisted servo, revealing a moon rock big enough for Aurora to hold with both her hands.

Aurora gasped in surprise before she held out her hands, letting Optimus place the moon rock gently on her palms. Aurora stared at the moon rock for a few seconds before she gave Optimus's face plates a big hug. "Thank you, Papa! I love you!" She sealed the words by placing a kiss on Optimus's cheek plates.

Optimus's optics brightened by the words before placing a soft kiss on Aurora's head. "And I love you, my dear Sparkling."

Optimus put down his servo, letting the little girl run to me while showing the moon rock. "Mama, look! Papa got me a moon rock!"

I smiled happily while kneeling down in front of her. "That's wonderful, Aurora! Now, make sure to take good care of the moon rock. Since moon rocks are extremely rare on Earth, they are easily targeted by thieves."

Aurora got scared for a second before she put up a brave face. "I will protect the moon rock with my life!"

Optimus, Linith, StarDivine who joined us, and I couldn't help but either chuckle or giggle. Aurora started acting more and more like an Autobot.

"It appears we have a future Autobot here", StarDivine commented.

"I'm gonna be an Autobot when I grow up!" Aurora puffed out her chest, making us all laugh at her cute gesture.

I rubbed her head. "We shall see when you become older, Aurora. But right now, it's too dangerous for you to be involved in the war."

"I know, Mama…", Aurora nodded a bit sadly.

"Now, if you excuse me", Optimus said as he stood up. "I must finish the reports and prepare for Sentinel Prime's revival."

"Can I come and watch, Papa?" Aurora asked.

"I don't see why not. As long as you stay out of danger and remain by your carrier's side", Optimus told our daughter.

"Okay, Papa!" Aurora saluted, another cute gesture we chuckled at.

"What do you mean by "stay out of danger", Optimus?" Linith asked.

"Sentinel is a soldier. There is a slight chance that he will awaken in a battle-ready mode, that he could harm anyone before he regains awareness", Optimus explained.

"That makes sense", I said. "Sentinel and his comrades were escaping Cybertron during the war, and when he went into stasis mode the war must have still been going on."

"Exactly", Optimus nodded.

"Well, aside that, I am looking forward to meet the former Prime who was like a sire for you, Sire", StarDivine said. "He would probably be mine and Aurora's grandfather, as humans say."

"Grandfather?" Aurora looked at me for answer.

"Grandfather is your father's father", I explained.

"Papa's papa?" Aurora questioned.

"Yes", I nodded. "And my father would also be your grandfather, except he would be your mother's father."

Aurora looked really confused. "I don't get it, Mama."

I smiled as I kissed her forehead. "When you get older, you'll understand."

"Optimus!" Jazz called. "Ye're needed, Boss Bot!"

"That seems to be my cue, femmes", Optimus said. "I will see you soon."

"Okay, Papa! Thank you again for the moon rock!" Aurora smiled.

Optimus smiled warmly. "Anything for my Sparkling." He turned his optics at me. "'Til all are one, Stella."

"'Til all are one, Optimus", I smiled.

When Optimus walked away, Aurora turned to me. "What did you and Papa say, Mama?"

I stood up on my legs. "'Til all are one. It's a phrase the Autobots have been using ever since the war began and it means "Until the end of the Great War" or "Til the day when all are one"."

Aurora still looked confused, making me chuckle and rub her head. "Don't worry. One day you'll understand its meaning", I said.

 **BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.**

The alarm started resounding through the base. It was the alarm signal from the guards on duty outside the building. A holographic screen appeared in front of me, working as a speaker to hear the talking through the communication link before it opened to the main speakers in the entire base.

" _We got an Energon reading!_ "

Soldiers ran around in the hangar, getting their weapons and loaded them with bullets and cartridges.

"Set positions!" William roared.

The Autobots took battle positions along with their respective mage partner who activated their Devices and changed into Barrier Jackets. The two magic vessels, Agito and Reinforce, changed into their own Barrier Jackets while floating next to their Mistresses.

" _Got aliens in the vehicle!_ "

* _Hold on! Aliens in a vehicle…?_ * I thought before realizing who they could be. And the screams that were heard through the com-link only concluded my guess.

"Everyone, stand down!" I shouted.

Only the nearby people heard me and those were Mikaela, Optimus, Ratchet and Cinque. "Mikaela, go to the gates and check out the intruders!" I ordered the mechanical woman.

"But Stella…", Mikaela trailed off.

"Now!" I yelled harshly.

Mikaela got scared by my nearly Judy Witwicky glare before running off with Bardiche in Assault Form. I turned to Optimus who was ordering his soldiers to stand down, probably realizing who the intruder could be.

I turned to the mages who looked confusedly at each other. "You can dismiss your Devices. It's nothing to worry about", I told them.

"Nothing to worry about?" Seth asked.

"You mean this was a false alarm, Stella?" Ashely asked.

"Yes and no", I replied.

" _Got aliens in the vehicle! Freeze!_ "

"But there are aliens outside! We have to take them down!" Calista yelled.

"Don't you guys hear they are also talking to people?!" I retorted. "And I know only one civilian who knows the location of the base of NEST."

" _What's going on here?!_ " That was Mikaela's voice, letting us know she had made it to the gates to check out the situation.

It got strangely quiet before familiar voices spoke up.

" _Oh! It's Warrior Goddess!_ "

" _She's hot when she's mad!_ "

"No way…", Xireana said in disbelief.

"Wheelie and Brains are back?" Catalaya questioned.

"Who are those two?" Laura asked.

"Two pervert robots you _don't_ want to encounter", Anna groaned.

"Wait, are those two the perverted mini-bots you've been talking about?" Cinque asked.

"Correct", Dia nodded. Garyu crossed his arms while nodding.

Katherine groaned, "Hope they won't hump our legs again. They are the perverserest bots ever!"

"The word "perverserest" doesn't exist, Kat", Seth pointed out.

"It does now", Katherine grinned.

" _Mikaela?_ " a familiar young man's voice spoke up.

" _Sam? Carly? What the heck are you doing here?_ "

"Sam? He's here, man?" Leo said in surprise.

"Sam? As in Sam Witwicky?" Cinque asked.

I nodded, "That's him. I'm sure you've must heard about him when Scaglietti contacted the Decepticons."

Alice let her dragon pet Fried rest on her shoulder. "What is he doing here, anyway?"

Maggie shrugged, "Who knows, but he might have a good reason since he took all the time to get here."

Agito floated over to Reinforce. "Is this the same Sam who is related to Stella?"

The white-haired magic vessel nodded, "Their mothers were cousins so that makes them cousins as well… I think."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

William and I walked together to the gate security after sending some of our Operation Control team, including Maggie and Glen, to go and speak to Mearing, trying to keep her occupied in our stead.

When we reached the security, the soldier who watched the exit was scanning Sam with a metal detector from head to toe while Mikaela and Carly just watched with the two mini-bots by their sides. I noticed Carly was even taller than Sam, WITHOUT heels to add.

"…And my toe ring?" I heard Sam ramble lots of excuses.

"Toe ring, Sam? Seriously?" Mikaela arched an eyebrow.

I sighed at Sam's behavior. "When will you stop your habit of making crazy excuses?"

Sam looked up fast to see me and William approach the group. I could tell he was surprised to see me again after three whole years. After the deadly incident, I could rarely leave the base to visit my relatives, but we kept the contact through e-mails.

And none in the Witwicky family knew I had a baby girl. I simply didn't tell them because I didn't want them to freak out and make a disaster as they always did.

"Stella?" Sam asked.

I smirked, "The one and only." I turned to Carly. "It's nice meeting you again, Carly."

Carly nodded with a smile. "Likewise. Sam told me a lot about you."

I glanced at Mikaela to see if she was upset or something, but she seemed to act fine. She must have come over her feelings for Sam and put more attention to her current boyfriend Bumblebee.

After the security gave the OK, we guided the newcomers through the main hangar while Sam gave me and William a small pile of paper with some sort of information about the dark side of the moon, the same side where the Ark had crash-landed. Sam also mentioned a coworker on his new job got killed by a Decepticon today. At the other side of the hangar, soldiers were carrying boxes with the five pillars, which Optimus and Ratchet found alongside Sentinel in the Ark, to the large vault where we kept classified items from civilians.

"But why would Decepticons want to kill humans? I thought their war was with the Autobots", Carly wondered.

We walked past Ratchet and Ironhide who were in Alt mode to make more space for the humans to walk. Sam couldn't resist but pat Ironhide's hood in greeting. Some of the mages greeted Sam and Carly as we went into a hallway to meet up with Mearing and tell her the news.

"Colonel Lennox? Commander Stella?" Mearing walked up to us with a harsh business voice.

The Operation Control team excused themselves before walking away. Maggie nodded as greeting to Sam before leaving with Glen.

"Director Mearing. This is Sam Witwicky and civilian-", William began.

"I know his name, Colonel", Mearing interrupted. "I want to know who gave him clearance?"

"Who gave me clearance? How about Optimus, when he touched down in a suburbia looking from my house?" Sam retorted.

That made me mentally face palm. He truly hadn't changed at all after these few years. Carly looked ready to smack Sam, but held herself back.

I cleared my throat, gaining some attention. "Sam, Carly, this is the National Intelligence Director, in case you didn't know."

Sam snorted before giving Mearing a straight look. "Hi."

"Disrespecting a federal officer?" Mearing scowled. "Maybe that'll get you somewhere." She turned to Carly. "Who's she?"

"She's my girlfriend", Sam replied quickly.

Mearing snorted, "What is this, like a date?"

"She knows about the Autobots, okay? She knows Bumblebee. And she comes from a military family. I can vouch for her", William stated.

"Hey, I have an idea", Sam interrupted. "How about we get back to the important topics, like the fact that I almost had my face cut off by a Decepticon? As a taxpayer, I'd like to lodge a complaint, as a matter of fact."

"Director", I said, gaining Mearing's attention. "A software engineers in Sam's office was murdered earlier today. He was involved in NASA's lunar mapping probe." Both William and I handed Mearing over the papers we got from Sam, who she in turn handed to her assistant.

"Here's the thing, Colonel Lennox, Commander Stella. We cannot entrust national security to teenagers", Mearing told us. "Unless I missed a policy paper. Are we doing that now?" Her assistant shook her head. "No? Good." She turned to look at my cousin. "I don't care who you are. If you breathe a word of what you see in here, you will do time for treason. Do you understand me?"

I glared at the director. "He's not a child who needs to be told what to say or not. He is aware of this war since years back, ma'am."

"Don't call me ma'am", Mearing hissed at me.

"I'll take my orders from Stella and the Autobots. I know them. I don't know you", Sam replied.

Mearing glared at him. "You will."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Everyone had gathered in the medical bay where Sentinel's frame was on a mechanical chair in the middle of the hangar. Soldiers on the ground floor stood ready with weapons along with Ashley, Xireana and Alice if they needed to use their binding spells to hold back Sentinel if he would become too violent. The Autobots were also in the hangar on standby if anything would go wrong. Optimus stood in front of Sentinel, preparing himself one more minute as the rest of us stood on walkways in the hangar.

William, Mearing and I were standing in a small box of a glassed room, watching everything that happened outside. Sam, Carly, Aurora, Linith, the other soldiers, civilians and mages were standing outside on the walkways, hoping everything would go all right.

"Has this procedure been done before?" Mearing asked.

I inhaled deeply, feeling the pain wash through me when I remembered the day when Optimus got offlined. "You may have read the reports before, Director, but… A few years ago, Optimus was literally "killed" in battle. Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons, extinguished Optimus's Spark and killed him. However, Sam used the Matrix of Leadership to bring him back alive."

"So it brings them back to life", Mearing said matter-of-factly. "So this Autobot is dead?"

"More likely in a sleep mode", William added. "The Cybertronians runs on Energon, and Sentinel Prime's out of it."

"Let us begin", Optimus spoke up with his baritone voice. He opened his chest plates to let the Matrix of Leadership float out into his servos as he approached Sentinel.

"That's the great Matrix of Leadership", William explained quickly to Mearing. "He holds the only thing in the universe that can re-power a Cybertronian's Spark."

Optimus stopped in front of the stasis locked Prime. "Sentinel Prime… We bid you return."

He shoved the Matrix into Sentinel's Spark chamber. A burst of blue sparks engulfed the older Prime before his optics got online and jumped out from his seat and attacked Optimus!

"Optimus!" I cried out worriedly before running out.

"Hold your fire!" William yelled in his headset while following me.

Sentinel was holding a sharp sword close to Optimus's neck cables as I ran out to the walkways and pushed myself past the soldiers.

"Stop! Sentinel! It is I…", Optimus struggled against Sentinel. "Optimus Prime! It is all right. You are safe."

The older Prime seemed to let understanding sink in as he slowly got off Optimus. The Autobots that were on standby gathered behind them, Ironhide holding up a servo telling the soldiers and mages to stay back.

"There is nothing to fear", Ratchet told Sentinel with a gentle tone.

"We are here", Optimus assured his mentor. "You are _home_ , Sentinel."

William and Mearing gathered next to me, the Colonel placing a hand on my shoulder to calm me down. I didn't realize I had hold back my breath, so I exhaled deeply before taking a closer look at Sentinel. His face expression told me he was confused, dazed and uncomfortable. For a few seconds, his optics dimmed, probably going through the World Wide Web to learn our languages since Optimus had spoken to him in English instead of their mother language.

"The war…" Sentinel mumbled carefully, as if trying to speak English, before he panicked. "The war!"

"The war was lost", Optimus explained as he grabbed the Matrix and stood up on his pedes. "Cybertron is now but a barren wasteland. We have taken refuge here on planet Earth. Its human race is our ally."

"My ship!" Sentinel looked down as he recalled his memories. "We came under fire! The pillars…" He turned sharply to Optimus. "Where are the _pillars_?"

"You saved five of them, including the control pillar", Optimus replied.

"Only _five_?! We once had _hundreds_!" Sentinel exclaimed in shock.

"Excuse me, gentlemen…", Mearing interrupted, making me back a little in surprise when I realized she stood next to me. "May I ask, what is this technology you're looking for?"

"It is the ability to reshape the universe", Sentinel replied. "Together the pillars form a space bridge. I designed and, I _alone_ can control it. It defies your laws of physics to transport matter through time and space."

That captured my attention. Was Sentinel talking about a teleportation device? Because I remembered Jetfire had used a small version of the space bridge to teleport us to Egypt three years ago in the Egypt Incident.

"You're talking about a teleportation device, aren't you?" Mearing asked my question.

"Yes", Optimus replied. "For resources, for refugees."

"Refugees, or troops of soldiers, weapons, maybe bombs! A means of an instant strike! That's its military function, isn't it?" Mearing exclaimed in anger.

* _She does have a good point about that_ *, I thought. * _The space bridge could be a dangerous weapon if it's being used for bad things._ *

"It is _our_ technology", Sentinel barked sternly. "And it must be returned."

"Yes, if humans say so", Mearing said sternly as well. "You can't just bring weapons of mass destruction into our atmosphere! You kinda have to clear Customs first! A little formality called "paperwork". Kinda separates us from the animals."

I couldn't help but agree with Mearing in this case, except the last part.

"I will overlook your condescending tone…", Sentinel began sternly once again. "…if you heed the gravity of mine. The Decepticons must never know the space bridge is here. For in their hands, it would mean the end of your world." He leant in close to the railing with a cold, sharp look on his face plates. Mearing visibly leaned back before the older Prime moved back.

Now I've decided to speak up and tell them all my own thoughts. "If I...", I began, making Sentinel and Optimus turn their attention on me. "…may say something about this case."

"Proceed", Optimus replied, giving me a gentle smile.

I nodded before speaking. "I assume you wanted to use the space bridge to teleport the entire Autobot team from Cybertron, correct?"

"More likely _evacuate_ the Autobots to escape the war", Sentinel replied.

"But escaping the war wouldn't have ended it at all!" I couldn't help but raise my voice a little. "The Decepticons would still be trying to conquer the whole universe with no mercy! I've been battling alongside Optimus and the Autobots for five years, so I can tell they won't stop their quest at any cost!" The soldiers and Autobots in the background started to mumble when I spoke my thoughts. "And _if_ the Decepticons had managed to steal the space bridge, it would just accelerate the conquest. So in a way; Mearing is right. The space bridge could be a _deadly_ weapon in the hands of the Decepticons."

"See? Even _she_ says this space bridge is a threat-", Mearing began.

"I'm not finished yet, Director!" I told her sternly.

Mearing looked at me with widen eyes before she snorted and crossed her arms, looking irritated.

I turned back to Sentinel. "However, I can see one solution you could have done; sending the Decepticons to a black hole with the space bridge and get rid of them. We all know the gravity of a black hole is so strong that _nothing_ , not even light, can flee from it."

Sentinel looked at me with curious optics while caressing the small "beard" he had on his chin plates. "You're a clever human, femme. No one ever thought of that idea back on Cybertron. We were in huge stress and exhausted we couldn't use our processors properly."

I nodded, "It's understandable."

"Sentinel", Optimus stepped closer to the walkway. "Allow me to introduce Stella. She is the Commander of the mage squad that is working alongside us and NEST." He looked at me with gentle optics as he raised a servo to touch my cheek gently with his pointing digit, making me lean into his touch with a smile. "She is also…my mate."

Sentinel raised an optic ridge as he studied both me and Optimus. "An organic as your mate, Optimus? If I recall, weren't you with Elita One back on Cybertron?"

Elita One and Barricade walked up together after Sentinel had spoken. "The strength of our love decreased during the time we were separated when we were looking for the All Spark, Sentinel Prime", Elita One began explaining. "When I arrived to Earth, there were some… _complications_ before Optimus and I settled the matter and, what humans say, broke up."

I knew what Elita One meant by complications. When she and her sisters came to Earth, her pod landed in Australia by mistake and she got bitten by several black widows and became temporary a half-Cybertronian half-organic, and evil to add. But I had managed to turn her back to normal again. After that incident, there had been some deep conversations between Optimus and Elita One about their feelings for each other.

Barricade put her servo around Elita One's waist. "So the two of us are mates now."

Sentinel grimaced when he saw the former Decepticon. "Weren't you a Decepticon back there, Autobot?"

"I was, but I've switched sides and is repaying for all the bad things I've done", Barricade nodded.

Sentinel glanced down at me once again, as if he was scanning me to see if I was a capable girlfriend for Optimus. We looked into each other eyes/optics before Sentinel nodded to himself and turned to Optimus. "I have been in stasis lock for eons while the universe has been changing. I can tell this human femme…", he gestured at me. "…is something more than meets the eye. If you feel happy being with her, Optimus, then I've got no complains."

I heard how Optimus's vents let out a semi-loud sound, as if he had been holding his breath in nervousness. He must have been afraid that Sentinel wouldn't accept me as his girlfriend.

"However, these are dangerous times, Optimus", Sentinel spoke up. "You must ensure your soldiers…Cybertronian and _non_ …" He glanced at the Director as she walked away. "…are prepared for what we face."

"We all are ready anytime", I replied.

"Papa! Mama!"

I jerked in surprise when I heard Aurora's voice. I turned around and saw my little girl run past the soldiers with Linith chasing her.

"Aurora, what are you doing here?" I asked as I knelt down in front of my daughter. "Papa and I told you to stay with Linith and _not_ come out here!"

"I'm sorry, Mama, but I was scared if Papa got a boo-boo!" Aurora said with a worried expression.

"I tried to hold back Aurora, but she slipped out of my grip", Linith explained.

I got Aurora in my arms before standing up. "It's okay. I'm just glad Aurora is safe."

"A human Sparkling?" Sentinel questioned.

Optimus looked at me, asking with his optics if he should tell his mentor the truth about Aurora. I nodded, giving him permission. "You see, Sentinel… This human Sparkling…is my and Stella's offspring."

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU MEAN OFFSPRING?!" Sam's hysterical voice echoed in the entire bay. "STEEEEEELLAAAAAAA!"

I sweat dropped when I heard Sam yell out my name. "I knew he would react like that."

Aurora just looked at me with an innocent face. "Uncle Sam has a loud voice."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Seth Lydiksen belongs to** _ **PJ-NCIS-TF-26**_ **.**

 **Ashley Coursce belongs to** _ **Madsluads**_ **.**

 **Dia Staris belongs to** _ **Princess Serenity Angel**_ **.**

 **Xireana Morimaru, Yue, and Sesshomaru belong to** _ **Xireana Prime**_ **.**

 **Calista Meredith belongs to** _ **Zeng Xiao Long Sunstar Crystal**_ **.**

 **Catalaya DeRosa belongs to** _ **Latina shewolf**_ **.**

 **Anna Carter belongs to** _ **PrimesSPARROW**_ **.**

 **Alice Doll belongs to** _ **Springflowerangel**_ **.**

 **Katherine Diamond belongs to** _ **Goldstreak**_ **.**

 **Laura Stallen belongs to** _ **Transformeranimefan**_ **.**


	6. The Truth - Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Transformers characters or Devices/characters from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha! I only own my OCs!

 **Chapter 6: The Truth - Part 1**

While Optimus and the Autobots showed Sentinel around the base, Mearing requested Sam and Carly to go with her to her office to speak about the matter of the information about the dark side of the moon Sam had received from his dead coworker. I had asked Mearing to send Sam to my small laboratory after she was done speaking with him.

I sat by my working desk, adjusting a revolver-looking Device I've made for a certain someone while I thought about all this new information about Sentinel, Decepticons killing humans that were involved in the dark side of the moon program… Did all this have a connection?

I put aside the revolver Device and cleaned my desk before I heard knocking on the door. "Enter."

I turned around and saw Sam step inside my laboratory. He looked around at the shelves of machine parts and large cylinders where I put the Devices in their Standby Modes while healing them or making small adjustments. It was also a bit dark in the laboratory; only few lamps were on, giving the room a mysterious feeling.

"Wow…", Sam spoke up after a few minutes silence, amazed by the laboratory.

I chuckled while standing up. "Didn't expect your cousin would have a laboratory?"

"No…", Sam shook his head.

I walked up to him and led him to my desk where there were two chairs for us to sit. "So… Tell me the details about your coworker and his knowledge about the dark side of the moon."

Sam handed me over the small pile of articles as I scattered them around my desk. "I really can't tell you any details. All I know he was one of the few who knew about the moon program. He acted panicked, tricking me to the bathroom, ripped off his pants to hand me over this pile of articles, I thought he was gonna to rape me, and then he was yelling at someone when I came to deliver some documents. Only half an hour later, he fell down from his room on the sixth floor and died and then this Decepticon falcon tried to rip my head off."

"Decepticon falcon?" I questioned. "I've heard from Barricade there is a Cybertronian who has a Youngling that is shaped as a falcon…" The gears began moving in my brain when I recalled General Voshkod's death.

"Speaking of young", Sam suddenly said while glaring at me.

* _Oh boy, here it comes…_ *, I prepared myself mentally.

"WHY THE HECK DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU AND OPTIMUS HAVE A CHILD?!"

Luckily, I had covered my ears in time, but the eardrums were still ringing. "Geez, Sam. I always knew you had a loud voice, but this is ridiculous."

"Sorry", Sam apologized. "But still! When did you adopt your girl?"

I raised an eyebrow. Didn't he hear when Optimus said Aurora was our biological daughter?

Sam could read my face that he was all wrong. "W-Wait…", he said while his body shook in shock. "D-Don't tell me… She _is_ your biological kid?!"

I nodded, "Yes."

Sam looked ready to faint because it was usually illogical for a mecha and organic to make children. "H-How…?" he asked.

I sighed, "Optimus and the Autobots believe it was a blessing from Primus since I'm the first _organic_ to become pregnant with a techno-organic. We're still not sure how it was even possible."

Sam relaxed in his seat, sighing in relief. "I…I'm lost at words. But why didn't you tell me or my parents?"

"Because I didn't want you to freak out, like you just did", I pointed out, making Sam grimace. "Besides, I was recovering from an incident while I was pregnant-"

"An incident? While you were pregnant?!" Sam panicked.

I told him shortly what had happened to me, how I was able to survive, how Ratchet had to use C-Section for Aurora's birth and now that I wouldn't die by aging.

Sam looked ready to faint by all the information he just heard. "My… Oh, my God…"

I chuckled slightly at Sam's reaction before I turned serious. "Just don't tell your parents yet about Aurora. I don't want them rushing to NEST and give me a verbal scolding."

Sam swallowed, "I-I'll try, but… They are in town now."

"Weren't they supposed to arrive one week later?" I arched an eyebrow.

"You know how they are", Sam waved his hand nonchalantly. "Imagine how embarrassed I was when I spotted them with their giant bus and they thought I was going to my job when it was only _job interviews_ yesterday."

I chuckled once again. "That's so like them."

We talked a little bit more about how we have been during these three years when it was time for Sam, Carly and the mini-bots to go home. I followed Sam to the main hangar where Bumblebee was waiting with Mikaela, Carly and the two mini-bots by his side.

"Bumblebee will escort you home", I told Sam. "I'll come over to you around lunchtime tomorrow so we can talk more about this incident. And ask your boss to get some more information about that coworker."

"I'll do it", Sam nodded before turning to me. He looked at me with glassy eyes before surprising me by giving me a hug. I smiled and returned the embrace. I could hear Wheelie and Brains laugh at us before they got kicked by Mikaela and Carly.

"Shut it, bots!" Sam spat, making those who were nearby laugh at the comment.

We let go of each other as Bumblebee transformed into his Alt mode and let the group of two humans and two mini-bots sit inside him before he rolled off. Mikaela and I watched the yellow Camaro leave until it was out of reach.

"Well, I guess the first thing I'll do tomorrow is to fix Bee's twin", Mikaela said.

I chuckled, "Good luck with that. I don't think he will be so cooperate with you."

Mikaela laughed before lightly elbowing me. "Why, thank you, Commander!"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

I couldn't get this feeling off I had about Sentinel Prime. I had met him next morning and he asked me questions about how my mage squad was cooperating with the Autobots, but most of the questions were about my and Optimus's relationship. I did tell Optimus when we were alone about my suspicious feelings, and Optimus admitted he also had a nagging feeling, but hoped it was just his imagination.

Ratchet had fixed my eyes with his laser so now I didn't have to wear glasses anymore. It was a miracle that I could see without my glasses. At first, I was a bit skeptical about the treatment, but when a soldier got his eyes fixed I decided to try as well.

A few hours before lunchtime, Optimus decided to show Sentinel the beautiful Earth so they went on a drive, making Jazz in charge while Prime was out. I had cooked a tasty lunch with Linith and ate with Aurora and my familiar before StarDivine gave me a lift to Sam and Carly's apartment. I had asked Calista and Katherine to meet up outside Sam's apartment with Sideswipe and Mirage one hour later.

StarDivine drove me to Sam's home and let me out before she went on scouting. I looked at the building and tilted my head a little. It looked like an old business building when I spotted a big freight elevator for goods next to a garage.

* _And it was first Carly's apartment before Sam moved in?_ * I thought. * _I thought she would have a Bridget Jones-like apartment._ *

I walked into the building and went upstairs until I reached the door that said "Carly Spencer and Samuel Witwicky". I knocked on it three times before Sam opened it slightly.

"Stella?" he asked.

"Who else?" I replied.

Sam removed the chain connected to the door and let me in. The living room was surprisingly large and enough space for Bumblebee to sit and stand up a little in his bipedal mode. Except said Autobot wasn't there right now.

"Where is Bumblebee?" I asked.

"In the elevator", Sam said. "Have you started using contacts?"

I smiled while shaking my head. "No. Ratchet fixed my eyes this morning with a laser treatment."

"For one second, I thought you were someone else", Sam commented. "You look different without your glasses."

"Yeah, it's going to take a while for me to get used to not having glasses", I said while taking off my coat and placed it on a chair.

Wheelie rolled up to me. "Hello, Warrior Goddess 2! You look hotter than hottest without your optical thingies."

I chuckled, "Why, thank you, Wheelie. You do know how to charm a woman."

Brains climbed up on the table next to me. "This man, Simmons, is on his way here."

I got surprised by the news and turned to Sam. "You called Simmons?"

Sam nodded, "Yes. I saw him on the news and called him every five minutes. I told him about the moon program and some _delicious_ details, so he grabbed on it and will be here by-" We heard the sound of the freight elevator starting moving. "…now."

We walked over to the elevator slot and pulled up the gate when the elevator had stopped. Simmons stood there, dressed in agent clothes and wearing sunglasses, with another man who was dressed as a butler and Bumblebee was behind them in his Alt mode.

"Tell Megatron "Let's tango."!" Simmons said before stepping forward with a thin briefcase.

The butler followed suit with another briefcase and Bumblebee rolled slowly forward until he was in the middle of the living room and transformed into bipedal mode.

Brains transformed into his laptop Alt mode while Simmons and the butler named Dutch began picking up laptops and cables from the briefcases to hook up the computers. Sam fetched a printer so we could print out valuable information.

Simmons turned to me as he removed his sunglasses. "You look familiar, pretty woman. Have I seen you before?"

I groaned at his flirt. "Yes, because I'm the same woman who has been with the Autobots ever since the beginning."

Simmons's eyes widened as he dropped his sunglasses in shock. "Jesus Christ! Stella?"

"The very same person", I nodded with a smirk.

"I-I didn't recognize you at all with your long hair and not wearing glasses", Simmons replied as he picked up his sunglasses. "You look lovely. But too bad you're not my age and you're already taken."

"Thank God for that…", Sam murmured in the background.

"I heard that, kid!" Simmons snorted.

I chuckled at those two. They were still the same comical duo as always. "I have one ex of your book, Simmons", I said. "It's very good written, and I'm glad you didn't use our real names in them."

"I'm glad to hear you like it, Stella", Simmons smirked as he removed his jacket. "And of course I've replaced your real names with fake ones. What kind of author would I be?"

"Very funny", Sam murmured again.

"Kid!" Simmons warned.

"Stop calling me "kid" for the God's sake! I'm an adult now!" Sam retorted.

"Well, you're still a _looot_ younger than me, so you're a kid in my eyes", Simmons retorted.

"Enough, you two", I told them. "We need to focus on this mission."

"She's right!" Simmons agreed. "We've got to break this case down." He looked at different photos that Sam had taped up on a bookshelf. "What we have here is an astronaut epidemic." He started pointing at each man on the photos. "MIA. Dead. Died in a car accident. Killed. DOA. car death. It's like these guys can drive. They can fly into outer space, but they can't drive a car."

"Good parable", I commented as I began typing on holographic screens, looking for valuable information. I noticed the butler looked at me with shocking eyes, probably because of the holographic screen that had appeared out of nowhere.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Sam answered it and a man in fifties peeked in with a small package that was an envelope. Probably his boss from the software job.

"Procured your information, Witwicky", the boss spoke up, handing over the package.

"Thank you, Bruce", Sam took the envelope and was about to close the door when Bruce put his foot in the way of the door.

"You let me see one right now. One time", Bruce murmured.

* _What are they talking about?_ * I thought.

"Quick."

"Very."

Sam removed the chain of the door and let Bruce in. I shot him suspicious glances as he approached Bumblebee. My cousin walked over to me to explain when he saw my "tell-me-now" expression.

"My boss here, Bruce, loves everything with yellow."

I arched an eyebrow. "So... He just wanted to see Bumblebee because he's yellow, almost golden?"

"Yeah...", Sam retorted before opening the envelope for the information. "Lunar Reconnaissance Orbiter. It says NASA launched it in 2009." He handed some of the documents to me. I wrote keywords in the searcher and let Brains continue the research.

"Some of the forensics show that this Wang person may have messed with the code preventing them from...", I trailed off before realizing. "...mapping the far side of the moon, which is also the dark side." * _Where the Ark crash-landed..._ * The gears were slowly but starting to move in my brain.

I heard in the background how Bruce said something to Bumblebee. We needed to get him out of here.

Simmons added, "They infiltrate us, intimidate us, coerce us to do their dirty work. And once they're done... Doosh! …the double-tap to the cerebellum."

"So humans are working for the Decepticons", Sam stated.

"Yes. In fact, NEST and the mage squad has a suspect who is working _with_ the Decepticons", I replied before showing the men a profile and picture of Jail Scaglietti I had received from Cinque through a holographic screen. "He builds gadget drones that has anti-magic generators and uses a jammer field to weaken the spells. It was one of the drones that injured me when I was pregnant-"

"Pregnant? You?!" Simmons exclaimed.

* _Slag! I shouldn't have mentioned that_ *, I sweat dropped. "Long story short, I am a mother." I turned to Bruce who was getting tickled by Bumblebee's cannon. "Sir Bruce!"

Bruce stood up and looked at me, still laughing after being tickled. "Yes?"

"We're discussing serious matters, and uninvolved ones are _not_ welcome! I'll only ask you once and nicely; _leave_ ", I hissed with a fake smile.

Bruce gulped nervously before slowly leaving and shut the door behind him. The men looked at me with widen eyes. "Wow. You've improved a lot", Simmons commented.

"Can't help it when you work in the military", I shrugged. "Anyway, back to work! It is possible there are other humans who are working for the Decepticons, but we don't know who they are."

"I don't think this is about the Decepticons _looking_ for something on the moon. I think it's about something they wanted to _hide_ ", Simmons stated.

I nodded, "That is also possible." I turned to Brains who was still in his Alt mode, but smoke came out from him. "Brains? Are you okay?"

Brains transformed back into bipedal mode, still smoking. "No, I'm smokin' over here." He approached the printer. "Downloading missing Russian cosmonauts. Turns out, the Soviets canceled a manned mission to the moon. The moon! In 1972. Then two of the cosmonauts went into hiding in America." Brains was humping the printer as he downloaded the information. "And I just found them alive." The printer began printing out the information the mini-bot had found.

"You're a genius, Brains", Wheelie grinned.

Just then, Carly stepped into the apartment. Bumblebee was reading some of the documents before he noticed her and freaked out, standing up which was a bad idea. He ended up hitting the chandler and made it come loose. We all yelled and told the yellow bot to calm down.

"Oh, that was smooth, Bumblebee", Brains commented calmly.

Bumblebee failed to catch the chandler before it fell to the floor. We all stared at the chandler and then at him.

"Sorry...", Bumblebee pulled down his battle mask to hide his ashamed face as some rubbles fell down from the ceiling.

Sam turned to his girlfriend nervously. "Hi."

Carly gave him an unimpressed look. "Would somebody care to tell me what the hell's going on?"

Simmons eyed her suspiciously. "Who are you?"

"Who are _you_?" Carly countered.

"Who am I? Who is that?" Simmons growled. "Dutch! Frisk her!"

Dutch got a very creepy look. "Certainly."

"Dutch", I hissed with a warning voice. Sam protested as Dutch approached the blonde woman.

"Don't touch me", Carly defended herself before the butler could touch her.

Dutch slowly backed away while muttering something in German. Carly turned to her boyfriend, expecting answers. "Sam?"

"Angel. Uh... I was working", Sam tried to explain as the blonde woman rolled her eyes and walked up the stairs. "I'm sorry about this."

"Great, we're homeless", Wheelie whined.

"Of course not", I assured him. "You mini-bots are always welcome back to the base."

"Then, can we go back there now?" Brains asked.

I smirked, "Nice try, but you still have to stay here for a little while. Until we're done with this mission."

"-had your chance to frisk her", I heard Simmons talk.

"I have a girlfriend", Dutch tried to cover up.

"Really? What's her name?" Simmons retorted.

Dutch hesitated for a second. "India..."

I cleared my throat. "Excuse me, gentlemen. I hope you haven't forgotten about the cosmonauts."

"Of course not! But I don't think you're well-dressed, in case we find them in a club", Simmons retorted.

"Don't worry about that. I can change into fancier clothes any second with Raising Heart's help", I replied.

We heard the commotion between Sam and Carly. The blonde woman was now dressed in a fancy but short blue dress, had her hair to one side of her head and carried both a black bag and a white plushy bunny. I could tell they were arguing about what was most important for Sam right now; her or the Autobots.

Simmons, Dutch and I followed the couple outside and watched them from afar as the duo kept talking in front of Carly's shiny new car. Carly had a very sad expression, telling me she really wanted Sam to go with her, but my cousin rejected her wish because he wanted to help us.

I heard two familiar engines and saw a red Ferrari and a silver Corvette drive up to the street. _"Hold a small distance. There's a hot argument going on here"_ , I forewarned the Autobots.

 _"Copy that"_ , Sideswipe replied.

The two Autobots parked a few meters from the couple and let their human partners Calista and Katherine step out and join me.

"What's going on?" Calista whispered.

"A small argument about what's more important to Sam", I replied.

Katherine frowned, "Reminds me of the old times when Mirage and I began dating."

The arguing seemed to have ended because Carly climbed into her car and closed the door before ripping off a foot off the bunny. She handed the foot to Sam who grabbed it with guilty eyes. With no more words, Carly drove off with the car. But just then I thought I sensed a presence from her car, but it could have been my imagination.

Simmons and I walked over to Sam who watched the Mercedes leave the street. "There are things you need to do, even though your partner is against it", I told Sam.

"She's right", Simmons patted Sam's shoulder in comfort before asking a good question. "How the hell did she afford that car?"

"Her boss", Sam simply replied.

"Rich bastards!" Simmons spat. "I used to hate 'em. Now it's..."

"But you're also a rich bastard yourself, Simmons", I told him.

"Yeah, that's right...", Simmons groaned.

Calista interrupted, "So... What is this mission about?"

I turned to her and Katherine with a smug smile. "We're going to spy some Russian cosmonauts that might have some clues about the dark side of the moon."

"So we're gonna play spies? Sweet", Katherine smiled.

"Let's head back and pack all the valuable information. Then roll out!" Simmons commanded.

I eyed Simmons suspiciously. "Did he just steal Optimus's quote?"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Seth Lydiksen belongs to** _ **PJ-NCIS-TF-26**_ **.**

 **Ashley Coursce belongs to** _ **Madsluads**_ **.**

 **Dia Staris belongs to** _ **Princess Serenity Angel**_ **.**

 **Xireana Morimaru, Yue, and Sesshomaru belong to** _ **Xireana Prime**_ **.**

 **Calista Meredith belongs to** _ **Zeng Xiao Long Sunstar Crystal**_ **.**

 **Catalaya DeRosa belongs to** _ **Latina shewolf**_ **.**

 **Anna Carter belongs to** _ **PrimesSPARROW**_ **.**

 **Alice Doll belongs to** _ **Springflowerangel**_ **.**

 **Katherine Diamond belongs to** _ **Goldstreak**_ **.**

 **Laura Stallen belongs to** _ **Transformeranimefan**_ **.**


	7. The Truth - Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Transformers characters or Devices/characters from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha! I only own my OCs!

 **Chapter 7: The Truth - Part 2**

While the Autobots drove at the highway I explained the details for Calista and Katherine about the spy mission through the communication system with our Devices. I sat in front passenger seat in Bumblebee as Sam sat in the driver's seat. A holographic screen was in front of my face as I saw two screens within it with Calista and Katherine's faces.

" _So you're saying these two Russian cosmonauts might have some clues about the dark side of the moon?_ " Katherine asked.

I nodded, "Yes. And we're going to find them and ask them kindly for information."

" _Exactly_ how _kindly? I don't think they will give out information just like that_ ", Calista snapped her fingers to prove her point.

"We'll find out a plan", I assured the girls. "Or worse; improvise."

" _I like the second plan_ ", Sideswipe commented in the background.

" _We also need to act with precaution_ ", Mirage added. " _Who knows if those cosmonauts carry weapons?_ "

"We'll solve that problem before they even can shoot us", I assured the worried Autobot. "Remember there are three women here who use magic and has good reflexes."

" _How can we forget that?_ " Sideswipe snickered. " _My partner rocks!_ "

Calista chuckled, " _Thank you, Sides._ "

Once we finished talking the holographic screen disappeared and I leant back in the seat. I noticed Sam stared at me with a dumbfounded expression.

"What?" I asked.

Sam snapped out of it and looked away embarrassed. "Nothing... It's just...I'll never get used to all those holographic screens that are meant to be in the future."

I chuckled, "I understand. But if you think a bit deeply, the future is already here."

" _I agree with her_ ", Bumblebee spoke up from the radio. " _But you should have seen Cybertron in its golden ages... Now that was the real future you humans are trying to describe with all your science fiction movies._ "

"Really?" I asked excitedly before sighing. "I wish I could have seen Cybertron..."

" _I miss Cybertron, and so does the others, but I do feel like home here on Earth_ ", Bumblebee confessed. " _Earth...gives me a home feeling._ "

I reached out my hand to the dashboard and rubbed gently in comfort. "Things have changed dramatically since the All Spark got dissolved. But I assure you and every Autobot, as the ambassador for your race, I'll always fight for you to let you stay for further asylum on Earth."

Bumblebee sighed, relaxed by my touch. " _Thank you, Stella... You're one of our best friends. No wonder Optimus liked you from the beginning._ "

I smiled warmly at Bumblebee's comment before Sam spoke up.

"I feel kinda lonely here."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

The Autobots and Simmons's car were parked at the other side of the street where a bar laid and waited in the vehicles. Meanwhile we women had changed clothes thanks to our Devices' help.

I was dressed in a simple red glittering dress similarly to Carly's dress before she went to her boss's party, white small heels and a wine red bolero with long sleeves. Raising Heart was hidden beneath the collar of my dress, ready to activate her when needed.

"Russian cosmonauts spotted 12 o'clock!" Sam announced.

I looked up and saw two men walking together with one escort woman with a white/beige fur coat. The trio was dressed for a fancy bar. We waited until they turned by a corner and only then we stepped out of the Autobots.

Katherine was dressed in a black, skin tight dress and black high heels with a white, butt length fur coat, and nice diamond earrings and diamond necklace as accessories.

Calista was something else unusual. She was wearing a purple and silver peasant skirt with a silver embroidered bustier over the top of a white peasant shirt, and a pair of black leather lace-up ankle boots. Her hair was up in a braid tight to her head.

I swear I saw saliva run down from the corner of both Simmons and Dutch's mouths. "Gentlemen!" They snapped out of their perverted thoughts. "Wipe your mouths. We've got a mission here."

"Right", Simmons wiped his mouth before walking to the boot of his white car. He opened it and pulled out a suitcase with handguns and cartridges. "The thing about Russians is, they never like to talk. Gonna take a little of the "international language"." He loaded three guns and gave one to Sam and Dutch and kept the last one for himself.

I turned to the girls. "Your Devices?"

Katherine held up Cross Mirage in his Standby Mode as Calista moved the collar of her shirt to show Laevatein was in her necklace chain.

"We're ready", Katherine nodded before hiding Cross Mirage in the pocket of her fur coat.

"Just lead the way", Calista smirked.

"Let's go, ladies", Simmons called.

We walked through an abandoned building, but we all knew it was just a camouflage to hide the bar. We came to a steel door, and even though the metal walls seemed thick I could hear the music pour out of there. Simmons knocked on the door, making a little slide hatch open to reveal a pair of male eyes.

"Do svidaniya."

"That means goodbye", the man on the other side corrected before closing the hatch.

Simmons grimaced before knocking again. This time when the man opened the hatch, Simmons held up a twenty dollar bill as bait. The man grabbed on it and let us all in, but not before casting glances at us women. We smiled at him as encouragement before following our teammates. I also got bad taste in my mouth by the small flirt smile I had given that man.

The music wasn't as loud as I thought, and really good music I must admit. The bar was looking really good for being located in an abandoned warehouse. There were both men and women in there, the women dressed in very provocative ways which disgusted me.

 _"Look at the women"_ , I told Katherine and Calista. _"Dressed like they want a go in the bed."_

 _"That's really low of them"_ , Katherine admitted.

 _"I wouldn't mind dressing up to provoke Sideswipe"_ , Calista grinned.

 _"Then I'm glad Sideswipe isn't here now. He used to be a playboy before you joined us, Calista"_ , I told her.

 _"I know..."_ , Calista replied with a small sad tone. _"But I'm glad he's changed now...for me."_

I walked up to Simmons who had spotted the two Russian cosmonauts sitting by a table with the escort woman.

"Dutch, give me somethin' tough", Simmons ordered.

Dutch picked up a pocket-size Russian dictionary, flipping the pages to find a "tough" phrase. He tried to mutter out something which was absolutely _not_ Russian.

"We do speak English", the ginger Russian cosmonaut spoke up. For a moment I thought he said Swedish.

Simmons turned to his butler with a disappointed expression. "Dutch, you suck." With that said he sat down across from the cosmonauts. Both Katherine and Calista giggled in their minds, making me hear them through our communication system.

"It's a Cyrillic alphabet! It's like all the buttons you never push on a calculator!" Dutch defended himself before moving to the desk of the bar. "I don't suck."

 _"But he does"_ , Calista smirked.

"Agent Seymour Simmons, Sector Eight, formerly Seven", Simmons stated his title. "We know who you are, cosmonaut-chiks."

"So what?" the bald one glared at us.

"You were supposed to travel to the dark side of the moon. Then...", Simmons clicked with his tongue in disappointment. "It all got shut down." He flipped a glass up to pour some alcohol. "The question is...why?"

The escort woman beside the ginger cosmonaut asked him something before she started to shout at the lady behind the bar. They were yelling so loud and so much it told me and my mages we needed to be prepared for some action.

I think I jinxed ourselves because the escort woman pulled out a gun and pointed it at us. Several men and the lady behind the bar followed her example and pointed us all with guns. The lady behind the bar had even grabbed a shot gun and threatened Dutch. One man pushed down Sam to the floor while pointing a gun at him.

Calista, Katherine and I stood back against back calmly as the men surrounded us with their guns and perverted glances.

 _"Now?"_ Calista asked.

 _"Soon..."_ , I replied.

I saw the woman in the fur coat had her gun at Simmons's nose. She threatened him in Russian as the former agent tried to affect her with beautiful words which just backfired on him.

 _"Ehh... Not to make things worse, but..."_ , Katherine spoke up. _"Dutch's got a creepy face..."_

I looked towards the desk and it was true. Dutch's whole face expression had changed into a murderous one. Simmons did tell me Dutch had a dark past and it could be awakened if a situation like this one triggered his feelings.

 _"I'll go. After me"_ , I told the women.

 **"Hoop Bind."**

Cherry blossom binding rings generated around every man around us and bind them tightly. It surprised them so much they dropped their guns. Calista and Katherine activated their Devices before moving on.

Katherine shot a Shoot Barret at the fur coat woman's gun which exploded into several pieces and another one at the man who held down Sam on his head and knocked him out. Calista slashed the shot gun that the bar lady held with Purple Lightning Flash, making it break into two pieces. People gasped at us as we stood there with our Devices that glowed in their magic color.

"Everyone, calm down", I told everyone. "We're not here to start a war. We're here because we need some information that only _you two_..." I pointed at the cosmonauts. "...know about and can give it to us."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Once everything was under control again and our Devices back into Standby Mode, the two cosmonauts led us into a dark room to separate us from the uninvolved ones that were just taking a drink at the bar.

"You are about to see one of the biggest Soviet secrets", the bald cosmonaut told us. Dutch, Calista and Katherine stayed by the doorway and guarded us as Sam and I sat down across from the cosmonauts who threw down a file on the table while Simmons stood behind us. "America, first to send man to the moon. But USSR, first to send camera."

"In 1959, our Luna 3 take picture of the dark, the shadow side", the ginger one started to explain. "Sees nothing." Sam and I nodded to keep him talking. "But in 1963, Luna 4 sees-"

"Strange rocks", his colleague cut him off while holding the photos in his hand. "Around the ship. Hundreds of them. With some…drag marks."

They handed me the pictures and both Sam and I looked at it. My eyes widened when I recognized those strange rocks. They were the other pillars of Sentinel Prime's space bridge! But who were the vehicles that dragged them?

* _No. No, no, no, no, NO!_ * I yelled in my head.

"I've seen these", Sam stated for the cosmonauts. "These aren't rocks. These are pillars."

"Cursing the slagging Decepticons to the Pit!" I spat. "They have the rest of the pillars!"

Sam and Simmons looked confusedly at me as Dutch, Calista and Katherine walked up to us after have heard me curse. "What?" Sam wondered.

"The Decepticons have the pillars, but not the control pillar and there's only _one_ Cybertronian who can activate it...", I trailed off before standing up. "We must head back to NEST at once!"

Sam gasped when he also realized the true plan of the Decepticons. "Shit! Sentinel Prime is the key to this!"

"Come on, we have to go!" I yelled from the doorway.

We ran out to the Autobots and got into them as the bots were confused by our panic actions. " _What did you find out?_ " Bumblebee asked through the radio.

"I'll explain soon. I need to contact NEST at once", I panted as a holographic screen showed up in front of me with Maggie's face.

" _Stella? What's the matter? You look like you've been in a rush_ ", she pointed out.

"I'll explain later. I want you and NEST to locate Sentinel Prime. This is a situation that must be prioritized before _everything_! Send an emergency call to _every_ Autobot that are on scouting. They must head back to NEST immediately! Including Optimus!"

" _Whoa, whoa, calm down! What's going on?_ "

"We found out the rest of the pillars are in the hands of the Decepticons and they need Sentinel Prime to activate the space bridge!"

Maggie's eyes widened in shock, but got over it and nodded. " _Got it. I'll send the coordinates of Sentinel Prime's location to Raising Heart at once._ "

The holographic screen of Maggie disappeared to be replaced with a map with a red moving dot that represented Sentinel. Sam was already talking to Mearing on his cell phone, so I didn't need to contact her.

"Let's go, everyone!" I shouted.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

We made it to the highway where we would be expecting Sentinel and waited like five minutes until we spotted him. He had a red and black Rosenbauer Panther Fire Truck as Alt mode which really stuck out. We were about to make him stop, but he just drove past us. So we got into the Autobots again and drove after him. Something told me Sentinel Prime knew the real reason why we needed to guard him.

Everything seemed to go well until Raising Heart picked up Energon signatures behind us. I looked at the rear mirror and spotted three large black Suburbans with sirens. Since Simmons's vehicle was behind us we couldn't protect him. One of the Suburbans transformed in the middle of the highway. That was all I could see until the Dread jumped up and knocked down a sign. Luckily, we had drove past that sign in time, but the two other Suburbans drove up on the signs as ramps and then transformed in the mid-air almost behind us.

"Bee, you got to get Sentinel out of here! You got to guard him!" Sam told the yellow Autobot.

I looked out through the window and saw the three Dreads I've heard about run after us. They knocked away all the vehicles in their way or just stomped them while running, not even thinking at the living beings inside them.

I got back into Bumblebee's Alt mode before a holographic screen showed up with Calista and Katherine's faces. "Prepare your Devices!" I commanded.

" _Yes, ma'am!_ " both of them nodded.

"Watch out, watch out, watch out!" Sam yelled panicky.

The Dreads were approaching us faster than I thought. But just when they were about to jump on the three Autobots, they braked which made the Dreads crash into the concrete in front of us. However, it didn't really slow them down. Sideswipe and Bumblebee engaged in their new vehicle weapon mode and began shooting missiles at the Dread closest to us, running on all four. I pushed open Bumblebee's door and jumped out before transforming into my Barrier Jacket and flew up to the air with Raising Heart in Shooting Mode. Calista followed my example and got out of Sideswipe, flying in her Knight Armor with Laevatein in Schwertform.

Mirage transformed into bipedal mode with Katherine in her Barrier Jacket holding onto his shoulder plates as the red Autobot used his blades into the Dread. "Got you!" Since his blades were connected to his body with thick wires he was pulled by the Dread, but he had everything under control. Sideswipe and Bumblebee kept shooting at the Dread until his Protoform was on fire.

"Throw him up, Mirage!" I yelled as Raising Heart collected energy for a spell.

Mirage complied and hurled the Dread up into the air. Raising Heart shot a strong Divine Buster which made the Dread fly off from the highway and crashed somewhere where no one could get injured.

Mirage transformed back quickly with Katherine inside him as the rest of us followed the two remaining Dreads. They threw the vehicles on the road to make obstacles for the Autobots and sometimes for me and Calista since we followed them in the air.

"Why aren't we attacking them?!" Calista yelled.

"Because if we use our magic here we'll hurt the people in the vehicles!" I replied.

Sentinel was several meters ahead from us, but that wouldn't stop the Dreads from trying taking him to Megatron. Sideswipe and Bumblebee jumped up in their Alt weapon mode to avoid the fallen vehicle except Mirage who was a bit behind us and could easily avoid the vehicles. When the yellow and silver Autobots landed on the ground they changed back into their normal Alt mode and chased the Dreads.

"I'll go ahead to NEST! Stay behind with the group!" I told Calista.

"Got it!" Calista nodded.

I flew off faster with Axel Fin and followed Sentinel from above, watching how the Dreads had almost caught up to him in their Alt modes when two small colorful vehicles drove up and transformed into Mudflap and Skids.

"Skids, Mudflap, what are you doing?!" I yelled at them. "Your orders are to go back to the base ASAP!"

"We won't let these ugly faces get Sentinel, toots!" Skids retorted.

But just then one of the Dreads transformed to grab Mudflap and threw him straight into his twin brother, making both of them crash into the concrete.

"But on second thought...", Skids mumbled before transforming. "LET'S GET OUR AFTS OUTTA HERE!" He drove off like crazy.

"Wait for me, stupid twin!" Mudflap groaned before transforming and followed his brother.

I sweat dropped at their actions until I realized the Dread had transformed back into his Alt mode and drove after Sentinel with his comrade. However, the three Autobots had managed to find a shortcut and appeared in front of the Decepticons. Sideswipe suddenly transformed into bipedal mode to distract the black cons alongside Calista.

"Mirage, we got this!" Sideswipe yelled.

I flew backwards as I watched the scene. Bumblebee was a bit behind when he showed up by the corner at the same time as Ironhide appeared and drove straight to the Dreads. I felt a rush of air to the right and spotted Catalaya and Agito flying to the battle scene. I turned around and flew after Mirage and Bumblebee when I got that nagging feeling again about this situation. Something felt terribly wrong...

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

I reached NEST within a few minutes and helped William organize the men as we waited for the Autobots to return with Sentinel. Luckily, they arrived within a short time with Calista, Catalaya and Agito. I heard from William he had sent the rest of the mages to track down Decepticons.

Sam got out of Bumblebee and rushed over to William. "Lennox! We got Decepticons everywhere."

"I've got my whole team deployed, lookin' for 'em with the mages", William told my cousin before turning to Ironhide. "Ironhide! Protect Sentinel! Get him locked up inside!"

Ironhide transformed to his bipedal mode and nodded. "Consider it done!"

"Hey, you gotta guard him 'cause he's the key to the whole thing", Sam pointed at Sentinel who had transformed back into his bipedal mode.

"Indeed, I am. What you must realize, my Autobot brothers, is we were never going to win the war", Sentinel spoke up, making us all confused and surprised.

"What do you mean "never going to win the war"?" Calista asked.

The nagging feeling returned when I finally figured it out... * _No... He went that low..._ *

"For the sake of our planet's survival, a deal had to be made...with Megatron."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Translations from German to English:**

 **Schwertform = "Sword Form"**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Seth Lydiksen belongs to** _ **PJ-NCIS-TF-26**_ **.**

 **Ashley Coursce belongs to** _ **Madsluads**_ **.**

 **Dia Staris belongs to** _ **Princess Serenity Angel**_ **.**

 **Xireana Morimaru, Yue, and Sesshomaru belong to** _ **Xireana Prime**_ **.**

 **Calista Meredith belongs to** _ **Zeng Xiao Long Sunstar Crystal**_ **.**

 **Catalaya DeRosa belongs to** _ **Latina shewolf**_ **.**

 **Anna Carter belongs to** _ **PrimesSPARROW**_ **.**

 **Alice Doll belongs to** _ **Springflowerangel**_ **.**

 **Katherine Diamond belongs to** _ **Goldstreak**_ **.**

 **Laura Stallen belongs to** _ **Transformeranimefan**_ **.**


	8. Danger Ahead

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Transformers characters or Devices/characters from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha! I only own my OCs!

 **Chapter 8: Danger Ahead**

" **Chain Bind."**

I immediately shot a bind spell to trap Sentinel before he could do anything. Sentinel got tied by magic binds around his frame and arms, making him imprisoned and not being able to bring out his weapons.

"Everyone, stay away from him!" I yelled.

"Release me at once, human!" Sentinel commanded as he struggled against the binds.

Panic began spreading among us when everyone comprehended the news about Sentinel's betrayal.

"Get a pair of stasis-cuffs now!" Ironhide yelled.

Bumblebee, Mudflap and Skids retired immediately with the NEST soldiers as Ironhide, Mirage and Sideswipe held down Sentinel to cuff him.

"Rally all NEST forces back to the base!" William yelled.

Just when Ironhide was about to put the stasis-cuffs on Sentinel, a holographic screen appeared in front of me to show several groups of dozen Type II gadgets was approaching Washington D.C.

I was about to shout out orders when I felt my power weaken by the AMF and looked up to see a group of the Type II gadgets fly above us. Before I could blink, the bind spell I had used on Sentinel was degraded enough to make him break free.

I knew my mages would try their best to help out, so I flew up to the air to take down the gadgets.

"Raising Heart!"

" **All right."**

The containers from below were lifted up by Raising Heart's power and floated around me in the air. One thing that could "break through" the jammer field was to use something physical.

"Stardust Fall!"

I sent the containers straight towards the gadgets and destroyed every one of them. The remaining parts of both gadgets and containers were falling down to the ground. I was about to fly down when Raising Heart caught something.

" **Master! Someone is threatening you!"**

I became alert and looked around to see any threat, but didn't find anything...until I heard a loud bang coming from the top of a high-rise building. I turned around in time to see a large energy beam shoot towards me. I braced myself and took the hit, the collision causing an explosion.

 **Normal POV**

Ironhide and Sideswipe tried to take down Sentinel, but the old Prime used his sharp blade-sword and injured them severely.

"Ironhide!" Catalaya screamed.

"Sideswipe!" Calista yelled worriedly.

Sentinel held up a strange gun and cocked it before pointing it at Ironhide who was bleeding from his chest plates. "I hereby discharge you from duty!"

"No!" Catalaya cried out before holding up Graf Eisen. "Graf Eisen!"

" **Explosion."** The Device loaded a new set of cartridges. **"Gigantform."** The shape of Graf Eisen's two-sided hammer changed into octagonal before growing into a size five times bigger than the usual.

"Giganthammer!" Catalaya screamed as she swung the hammer Device at Sentinel.

Before Sentinel could finish Ironhide, he was hit by the giant hammer and blew straight into the building of NEST HQ.

"Ironhide, you alright?!" Sideswipe rolled over to said mech and helped him up.

"I'm fine, thanks to Catalaya", Ironhide groaned in pain.

Just then everyone heard an explosion above and turned their attention up in the air. A cloud of thick smoke enveloped at the same spot where the Commander of the mages was last seen.

"Stella!" almost everyone shouted worriedly.

But the Autobots had to turn their attention back at Sentinel who was making his way inside NEST HQ.

"Arrest Sentinel!" Ironhide shouted orders.

"Take the injured soldiers to the med bay now!" William shouted.

"Do not engage Sentinel! Let us handle him!" Sideswipe told the human soldiers.

Calista and Catalaya noticed Cinque running towards them, her lab coat ruffling in the air.

"What's going on?" Cinque asked.

"A lots of things you've just missed!" Calista replied harshly.

"And Stella's been shot down by this powerful attack!" Catalaya added panicky.

"What?!" Cinque's visible eye widened in fear.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

On the top of a tall building, two kilometers from NEST HQ stood two 15 years old girls dressed in the same blue suit that Cinque had worn when she arrived to NEST months ago.

The first girl had long brown hair tied into two thick braids and wearing large glasses over her hazel eyes. She also had a silver cape on her shoulders and the collar of the suit showed IV. Her name was Quattro.

The other girl also had hazel eyes and long brown hair, but tied into a low ponytail with a beige ribbon. She had no other clothes on her except the suit and the collar had the Roman number X. She had a weapon that resembled a giant recoilless rifle. The girl's name was Dieci.

It was Dieci who had fired with her Inherent Equipment and hit Stella; the part of a plan as Quattro preferred to call.

"A perfect plan, wouldn't you agree?" Quattro asked her Number sister.

"Quiet", Dieci said. "I'm confirming my kill."

Because Dieci and her Number sisters were combat cyborgs, they had many different features as a real robot, like a camera in the eyes that could zoom closer to an object far away. That was what Dieci was doing.

Dieci tried to look through the smoke when she noticed something was still flying among the thick cloud.

"Mages and NEST", Stella's voice spoke up as the smoke revealed said mage in her Exceed Mode Barrier Jacket with no scratch and Raising Heart in Exceed Mode. "This is Stella Gyllenberg. I was able to release my Limiter and change into Exceed Mode."

Both Dieci and Quattro were surprised to see the white mage was still flying and no injuries at all.

"Oh, my", Quattro whistled impressively.

"Even if that was not my full power, you've got to be kidding me", Dieci said.

Without noticing, Xireana was close by and had used a force-field spell; Gefängnis der Magie. It is a spell that generated a near-impenetrable dome surrounding a vast area, entrapping mages inside. This dome also disabled telepathic communication as well as visual display with anyone outside the force field. So any non-mage and other beings were all safe, even if there was a battle going on.

The duo heard some noise from above and spotted several yellow/golden lightning bolts fly towards them. They jumped away just in time when the bolts collided with the roof of the tower. The Numbers landed on another roof and gasped in relief before Mikaela in her Impulse Form Barrier Jacket landed behind them with Bardiche in Haken Form.

"I've found you", she said, surprising the duo.

"Here too?" Quattro gasped.

"She's fast!" Dieci commented.

Quattro flew away as Dieci followed her with her fast and expertly jumping skills, jumping far and fast. Mikaela didn't give up and followed them through the air.

"Stop! You're under arrest for attempted murder as well as use of dangerous magic inside city limits!" Mikaela mentioned the charges as Bardiche generated new lightning bolts.

"Not today!" Quattro shouted playfully. "Activate IS: Silver Curtain!"

Quattro's cape started glowing before said girl and Dieci glowed green for a second before turning invisible.

Mikaela gasped before growling. "Maggie!"

Maggie was also in her Knight Armor and had united with Reinforce to use stronger spells together, which meant the magic vessel was inside Maggie and had made her Mistress's hair white and eyes ice blue. She was standing on a white Ancient Belka pentagram as she prepared a spell.

"Position confirmed. Preparation complete", Maggie said as another Ancient Belka pentagram was floating above her. "Four seconds until activation."

"Roger", Mikaela nodded before she turned around and went in another direction.

The two invisible Numbers were surprised that the black-haired woman retired just like that.

"She left? Why?" Dieci wondered.

Quattro deactivated her Inherit Skill and made herself and Dieci visible. Both of them were down on the ground, looking around and now realizing they were within a force-field.

"It can't-", Quattro started as she saw a giant dark sphere grow in the air several kilometers from them.

"A wide-area spatial attack!" Dieci warned her sister.

"No way!" Quattro pouted.

"In a distant land, sink into the darkness", Maggie and Reinforce mouthed together. "Diabolic Emission!"

The dark sphere collapsed before expanding outwards rapidly towards the Numbers, not making any damage at the buildings. The duo ran for their lives until Quattro took hold on Dieci and flew up in the air. The spell swallowed the Numbers for a few seconds until Quattro flew out from it, but she winced when she felt her shoulder got hurt including her cape.

Mikaela stood ready with Bardiche and waited for the Numbers to fall into the trap.

" **We won't surrender. Just as there is danger escape."**

Mikaela prepared a spell in front of her, making a Mid-Childa pentagram appear under her feet as a yellow loop surrounded her left wrist.

Quattro stopped flying in the middle of the air as Stella was at the other side, also preparing a spell with Raising Heart.

" **Knock out by buster. After that, arrested."**

The Numbers duo gasped when they realized there was no way to escape. Well, so they thought.

"Dieci, Quattro!" a voice yelled to them. "Stay still."

Xireana gasped when Klarwind had detected a third unknown mage within the force-field. "Another one?!"

Somewhere close to the two mages and Numbers, a third older Number with short purple hair, hazel eyes and blue suit with the Roman number III on the collar prepared her Inherit Skill with her Inherent Equipment Impulse Blade. It consisted of eight feather-like wings, two in each of her arms and legs.

"Activate IS: Ride Impulse!"

Unaware of the third Number, Mikaela and Stella were about to shoot at Quattro and Dieci.

"Trident...", Mikaela started as Bardiche loaded two cartridges into his system to increase the power of the spell. "Smasher!" She fired a trident-shaped blast aiming for the duo.

"Exelion...", Stella started as Raising Heart loaded cartridges as well. "Buster!" She fired her pink bombardment spell.

The two powerful blasts made contact with one another at the duo and caused a massive explosion on impact.

Stella used Raising Heart to scan the area if the two Numbers were still there, but alas.

"They dodged it!" she shouted to Mikaela. "They were rescued at the last second."

A holographic screen appeared next to both mages and showed a worried Xireana. " _Stella! Mikaela! I can't hold on the force-field anymore! The gadget drones had drained my mana before this situation._ "

Another holographic screen appeared next to Xireana's and showed Maggie with Reinforce floating next to her, both of them exhausted. " _We're also pretty drained, and we still have Sentinel Prime and the Decepticons to take care of._ "

Stella hesitated for a moment before nodding, "Let's retire and help at NEST. We'll take care of the Numbers later."

The holographic screens disappeared as the force-field was deactivated, revealing the people and vehicles below the mages and the usual sound of the big city. Stella and Mikaela shared a look before flying off to NEST.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile, the three Numbers were several kilometers away, hiding in a dark alleyway and exhausted by the close-to-get-killed situation.

"Older sister Tre, thanks for the help", Quattro thanked the third Number.

"Thanks...", Dieci sighed in relief.

"Don't just sit there", Tre sneered. "Stand up." She turned away with a small glare. "Idiots. I was just here to keep an eye on you, but I'm glad I came. Sei has already finished recovering Cinque and the target." She cast a glance at her sisters. "We'll meet up with them and return."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Translations from German to English:**

 **Gigantform = "Giant Form"**

 **Giganthammer = "Giant Hammer"**

 **Gefängnis der Magie = "Magical Prison"**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Seth Lydiksen belongs to** _ **PJ-NCIS-TF-26**_ **.**

 **Ashley Coursce belongs to** _ **Madsluads**_ **.**

 **Dia Staris belongs to** _ **Princess Serenity Angel**_ **.**

 **Xireana Morimaru, Yue, and Sesshomaru belong to** _ **Xireana Prime**_ **.**

 **Calista Meredith belongs to** _ **Zeng Xiao Long Sunstar Crystal**_ **.**

 **Catalaya DeRosa belongs to** _ **Latina shewolf**_ **.**

 **Anna Carter belongs to** _ **PrimesSPARROW**_ **.**

 **Alice Doll belongs to** _ **Springflowerangel**_ **.**

 **Katherine Diamond belongs to** _ **Goldstreak**_ **.**

 **Laura Stallen belongs to** _ **Transformeranimefan**_ **.**


	9. Terrorist Attack - Part 1

**The first part is in normal point of view!**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any Transformers characters or Devices/characters from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha! I only own my OCs!

 **Chapter 9: Terrorist Attack - Part 1**

Words couldn't describe how chaotic it was at the base of NEST. The Autobots had to stay away from Sentinel's gun with deadly cosmic rust as the older Prime destroyed every vehicle inside the base. The other Autobots and mages, except the Three Sister Mages and Xireana, had arrived to help, but they also had to stand aside or their Devices could get damaged by the cosmic rust. In other words, NEST was sitting ducks.

Cinque rushed to Optimus and Stella's quarters just when Linith rushed out with Aurora in her arms.

"Linith!" Cinque called.

"Cinque, what's going on?" Linith asked, rubbing Aurora's back to calm down the girl. "I received the emergency alarm, but no one told me any details."

"Sentinel...", Cinque swallowed nervously. "...revealed he made a deal with Megatron..."

"What?!" Linith exclaimed. "Sentinel is on the Decepticons' side?!"

"Linith...", Aurora whimpered, holding onto the familiar's clothes.

The familiar glanced down at the worried girl, cooing calmly. "Don't worry, Aurora. Everything is under control."

Cinque looked worriedly at the child, but gasped mentally when she heard one of her combat cyborg sisters call her.

 _"Cin, do you read me?"_

Cinque's eyes widened, _"Sein?"_

A fourteen years old girl with shoulder-length light blue hair and green eyes, dressed in a blue catsuit-like outfit as the other Numbers with a VI on her collar, was actually on the floor above the small group, contacting her "older sister".

 _"I'm right above you"_ , Sein replied. _"I'm here to save you, but the Doc gave me orders to take that little girl as hostage."_ She had the ability to go through inorganic objects thanks to her IS. She also had a Periscope Eye Inherent Equipment as a cybernetic apparatus in her right index finger, making it possible for her to peek down on the floor below.

Cinque had an inner conflict with herself. * _What shall I do? I don't want to kidnap Aurora, but I need to save my sisters and stop Dr. Scaglietti-_ *

 _"What are you waiting for, Cin?! Hurry up!"_ Sein called.

Cinque flinched mentally before she turned to Linith. "Linith…" The cat woman glanced at the white-haired girl. "I can carry Aurora for a while."

Linith hesitated for a moment before she nodded. "Okay, I also need to contact the others." She handed the little girl to Cinque as Aurora grabbed onto Cinque's lab coat while Linith held her cat ear. "Linith to someone, do you read me? … Yes, what's happening?"

Aurora looked up at Cinque with teary eyes. "Cinque…" The former Number glanced down at the girl. "W-Will everything b-be okay?"

Cinque gave Aurora a small smile. "Yes…"

Aurora arched an eyebrow. "But… Why do you sound so uncertain?"

Cinque was about to reply when they heard a voice.

"Coming through!"

Cinque and Aurora looked up to see Sein dive through the ceiling above them, heading towards them. Linith turned just around to see the new Number grab Cinque and dived down through the concrete. The familiar gasped as she threw herself on the floor, banging on it hysterically.

"Aurora!" Linith shouted before growling at the white-haired girl. "Cinque! Give me back Aurora! You betrayed Stella! You betrayed the Autobots! You betrayed us all!"

Linith rushed to the main center where the vehicles were destroyed and on fire. Military people were scattered, looking for their comrades among the debris. The mages were gathering in a group while the Autobots helped the humans to move the debris to find the bodies of hurt people.

Before the cat woman could tell them the shocking truth, Stella, Maggie, Mikaela and Xireana flew into the main hangar before transforming back into their casual outfits.

Stella stepped up. "Where's Sentinel?"

"We don't know!" Alice replied. Fried purred worriedly.

"He was literally destroying everything inside here before he rushed out of here", Seth said.

"When is Optimus arriving?" Dia wondered.

Stella turned to a holographic screen, showing a GPS map. "In less than two minutes."

"Stella, we must talk!" Linith spoke up.

Stella turned to her familiar, seeing her upset expression. "Linith… What's…wrong?"

Linith clenched her hands into fists, her shoulders shaking by her inner storm of emotions. "C-Cinque… Cinque has…"

"Wait a minute!" Calista spoke up. "Speaking of Cinque, where is she? She left us at the time of need."

"Cinque and another Number kidnapped Aurora!" Linith yelled out.

Stella's eyes widened in shock. "No! It can't be…"

"It's true…", Linith nodded with tears collecting in her eyelids. "Aurora got kidnapped right in front of my nose…and I couldn't do anything to save her…"

Stella tried to hold back her anger and sorrow for losing her daughter, but held herself back and went into commander mode. "Everyone, go and help the others! I'll go check on William and the civilians!"

"Roger!" the mages saluted before heading to the crowd of military people.

Stella turned to Linith. "Linith…"

"I'm so sorry…", Linith cried bitter tears. "I was so foolish to hand over Aurora to Cinque…"

Stella held back her own tears as she placed her hands on her familiar's shoulders, making the cat woman look up at her mistress. "Don't cry, Linith… We will rescue Aurora and give revenge at the Decepticons and Scaglietti."

Linith wiped away her tears before nodding. With that done, the two of them rushed to the safe bunker where they could probably find William, Mearing, Sam and other civilians.

 **Stella's POV**

I had never felt so much anger and hate towards someone in my whole life. I felt like I wanted to rip Megatron and Scaglietti apart metal by metal and limp by limp with my own hands. They were the main cause of this matter now… Well, most likely Megatron because he was the one who abandoned Optimus, his own brother, and gathered the rebels of Autobots to create his own army of Decepticons.

Just as I was about to turn a corner, I ran straight into a hard chest and nearly collapsed on the floor if it wasn't for a pair of muscle arms holding me by my waist.

"Whoa, you okay, girl?" William's voice spoke up.

I looked up to see said man hold me with worried eyes. "No… Things are far from okay."

Sam walked up to me as William let go of me. "What do you mean? Sentinel did more than destroying almost the whole base?"

"Yes…", Linith mumbled behind me.

Director Mearing walked past us with an angry expression. "No chit-chat right now! We've got serious matter to attend!"

"Yes, ma'am!" William nodded.

We rushed to the closest platform where we had a good view of the whole main hangar. Soldiers and mages were helping their friends that were trapped in debris while medics including Xireana treated the most serious injured ones. The Autobots were either on guard outside of the building or helping the humans to pick up the heavy debris.

Just then Optimus drove into the hangar and transformed. He took a look around and his face dropped into a sad expression. He must have been com-linked by the Autobots and told him about Sentinel's betrayal.

"Yeah, take a look, Optimus!" Mearing shouted angrily. "This is all on you!"

My patience snapped when I heard the woman blame Optimus for this. I grabbed her forcefully and pushed her against the railing, glaring harshly into her eyes. "Don't you _dare_ blame Optimus for this! It's _not_ his fault. It's Sentinel's fault with his betrayal for siding with the Decepticons! Got it?!"

Mearing's eyes had widened by my outburst, but nodded repeatedly. I let go of her as Leo rushed over to us.

"Lennox! Stella!" he called. "Sentinel hit the vault! He took the pillars!"

"Shit…", Sam cursed.

William slammed his fist on the wall before heading to the command center, murmuring something about notifying the Airborne. Mearing and Sam followed him as Leo rushed back to the rescue squad.

I turned to Optimus who had walked over to the platform, staring down at me and Linith. His optics moved around, looking for someone. "Where…is Aurora?"

Linith looked down, refusing to make eye-contact. I grabbed the railing before looking up at Optimus. "Cinque…and another Number…kidnapped her…"

Optimus's mouth plates formed a "O" before he strained himself to not scream. "No… My Sparkling…"

StarDivine stepped over to us. "What happened?"

I told her what happened with Aurora and the ambush I had survived. When StarDivine cursed the Decepticons and the Numbers, a holographic screen showed up next to me revealing it was Carim who was calling me.

" _Stella, I got an urgent call from Mikaela just now. What happened?_ " the blonde-haired woman asked.

I told her the story from the discovery of Decepticons having all the pillars to Aurora being kidnapped.

Carim grimaced at the news. " _Have the base evacuated with civilians and all. Head to the shelter base we had built for circumstances like this. It's located one mile outskirts of Washington D.C. My half-brother Verossa Acous is there with a few medicine-educated nuns._ "

I think I knew what Carim was trying to tell me. The second part of the war this year was going to occur tonight.

I nodded, "I'll tell William immediately and the mages."

" _I'll show up as soon as I can_ ", Carim added before the holographic screen disappeared.

I sent the emergency call to everyone, telling them to pack their belongings and head to the secret base. Linith and I rushed to our quarters to pack our clothes and other objects, including Aurora's.

I grabbed the white unicorn doll that was on Aurora's bed and held it close to me. * _Soon, Aurora… I will save you together with Optimus and the others… Please be safe, my baby…_ *

 **XXXXXXXXXX – Normal POV**

"Can someone shut that girl up already?!" Tre shouted, covering her ears.

Somewhere in the United States, in an underground base, the Numbers had gathered to welcome back Cinque, but Aurora was crying in fear. She wanted to go home and be in her mother's arms. The girl was right now in a small cell where her voice was echoing on the empty walls.

"Hey, none of us are mothers, Tre! What are we even supposed to do?" a thirteen years old Number with red short hair retorted. She was the number 9 of the Numbers; Nove.

Quattro, now with her hair down from the braids and not wearing glasses, stepped inside the cell and bent down to Aurora's level, having a smug smirk. "Little one, there's no need to cry." She was about to wipe away the child's tears when the little girl jerked away from the finger.

"N-No... Mama… Papa…", Aurora hugged her legs close to her, crying onto her knees.

Quattro hummed as she put her point finger softly on her lips, looking a bit amused. "Such a naughty little child… You don't want to accept some comfort?"

"N-No, I don't want it!" Aurora cried. "Mama! Papa!"

"Oh, great, Quattro! You made her even worse!" Tre grunted.

"Why can't we kill it?" a seventeen years old Number with long pink hair spoke up, being the number 7 of the group; Sette.

"Because it's against Doctor's orders", a tall twenty-four years old woman with long, curly, purple hair, dressed in a white/blue secretary outfit walked up to the group that had gathered by the cell. She was the opposite gender clone of Jail Scaglietti himself, being the number 1 of the Numbers; Uno.

"Huh? Why, though? That kid is a nuisance!" Tre spat.

"Well, we can't help it", Quattro stepped out of the cell, locking it. "Doctor's orders cannot be broken."

"Anyway, do we have any new orders?" Nove asked.

"Yes, in fact, he's asking us to join him in the main hangar", Uno said.

"Let's go then", Tre said, walking ahead. "I'm losing my patience if I have to listen to that child's crying."

"But we'll use it as a tool", Sette said emotionlessly.

The group of Numbers walked away, not noticing how Cinque had watched them from a corner. She glanced at the cell, feeling very guilty for kidnapping Aurora and putting her in danger. * _I'm so sorry…_ *

 **XXXXXXXXXX – Stella's POV**

The base was completely evacuated in the middle of the afternoon. The Autobots had given their partners a ride to the shelter where Verossa and Carim's nuns from her church were expecting us. The shelter was deep within a forest, far away from the highways and other views, but there was a meadow connected where the Autobots could transform and stretch their mechanical legs.

If you were wondering about Sam, he had rushed home to get Carly and his parents. But he promised he would contact me if something went wrong.

The nuns took immediately care of those who were injured while the rest of us settled down in our temporary rooms. The Autobots had transformed and discussed about the serious matter with Sentinel Prime deceiving them.

Linith and I shared a bedroom together with a king's bed. Just as I was about to pack up my belongings, the door to the room opened to reveal Mikaela and Maggie.

"Stella, Carim is here and asks us to join her in a meeting", Mikaela said.

"Okay", I nodded before turning to Linith. "Linith…"

"I'll take of it", Linith nodded, referring to my bag.

I smiled lightly before I walked out of the room with the two women. We were guided by a nun to a room where Carim and Verossa expected us. To my surprise, Optimus's human Holoform was there too. The three of us saluted when we stepped in, also noticing William and Mearing were in the room as well.

"Commander Stella Gyllenberg."

"Second-In-Command Mikaela Banes."

"Third-In-Command Maggie Madsen."

Carim walked up to us with a smile. "Welcome. I'm glad to see you're unharmed."

"Can we just go into the matter, please?" Mearing asked a bit impatiently. "I don't have all day with a useless meeting like this."

"Ma'am, with all due respect-", William began.

"Madam", Verossa interrupted. "This is also a serious matter, involving the Decepticons and other evil that is threatening the humanity right now. So please relax."

Mearing growled and pushed up her glasses.

We all sat down around a table for the meeting.

"Now then, we need to discuss about today's unfortunate event", Optimus began.

Verossa nodded before he made a move with his hand, making the drapery close the window, turning the room slight dark. "The main reason why we asked you to gather here…is connected to Carim's ability."

"Ability?" Mearing questioned.

Carim stood up from her chair before unwrapping a small deck of cards. "My power, Prophetinschriften." The cards glowed golden before they flew up in a circle around the woman. "I can see the future from a minimum of a half a year to a maximum of a few years away, and record it in the form of a poem. The alignment of the two moons' magical power has to be perfect, or I can't do it. So I can only create pages once a year."

* _Two moons?_ * I thought with a hidden surprised look.

Three cards flew over to me, Mikaela and Maggie as Carim continued explaining. "The prophecies are in Ancient Belkan and are difficult passages whose meanings can be interpreted differently. They randomly record things that happen all around the world." The cards flew back to Carim. "If you include misinterpreted passages, they're about as useful and prophetic as a fairly accurate horoscope. In other words, it's not a very useful ability."

"The Saint Church look through these", Verossa added. "Putting whether or not they believe them aside, they're treated as a prediction by an expert."

"Almost like Nostradamus, but with real magic", William commented.

"Little by little for the past few years, Carim's prophecies have begun to record a particular event", Verossa said.

Carim let a certain card float up to her so she could read the ancient language. "In the land of west, a portal shall open by an ancient monument, bringing an evil force upon the green land. The evil shall dance, and the country of wild onions shall burn to the ground, but before this, the ship of justice that guards the many seas shall be torn apart."

We all sat quiet before Maggie gasped, realizing something about the prophecy. "That portal… Could it be the space bridge?"

"Sentinel will bring the whole army of Decepticons to Earth?!" Mikaela added.

"That is what I fear of…", Optimus said. "We must stop Sentinel before he activates the space bridge."

"But what's this talk about country of wild onions?" Mearing asked.

"Wild onions…", I mumbled, going through my memories. "Chicago has a nickname that is "Wild garlic"… So that means-"

"The Decepticons will commence the destruction of Chicago", Optimus finished. "And then, if we cannot stop them, the entire planet."

We sat all quiet for a while before the drapery moved aside, letting the sunshine flow through the windows.

"The ancient monument…", William mumbled before he snapped his fingers. "It must be the Washington Monument in the National Mall!"

Soon the meeting was over because William and Mearing had to gather the soldiers and go through with a strategy to confront the Decepticons while Mikaela and Maggie went to gather the mages and discuss a strategy if we encountered the Numbers.

Optimus followed me to my bedroom, being in deep thoughts. Linith had left the room, so we could sit down by the bed and talk. But we were just sitting there quietly, reflecting on today and tonight's upcoming event.

I suddenly felt exhausted mentally and before I knew it, I collapsed onto Optimus's lap. I felt him stiff before he relaxed and started caressing my hair. Before I was even aware of it myself, I had tears running down my cheeks. The pain… The suffering of losing Aurora… The impact was coming now.

I let out a huge sob before I turned around and hugged Optimus around his waist, digging my face into his abdomen. I couldn't remember when the last time I cried with such a broken heart was. The pain was even worse than when my parents passed away.

Optimus brought me up so I could sit properly and cry out my heart onto his shoulder. He held me close as I felt my hair getting a bit wet by his own tears. We both hoped Aurora was okay and that we could stop the Decepticons.

 **XXXXXXXXXX – Normal POV**

In Jail Scaglietti's underground base, he walked up to the main hangar where he had all his gadget drones ready for commando.

"The day of the festival draws near", Jail Scaglietti said as he walked up ahead, meeting two of the Numbers. "I'm sure you guys are excited too."

Nove and the other Number with red hair tied up into a ponytail held an aerial board that was also a firing weapon stood by the platform. The unknown Number's name was Wendi, number 11.

"My weapons are finished. I want some fights and explosions", Wendi said.

"You guys have the most marvelous power", Jail mentioned. "Perfect for getting rowdy."

"You heard him", Wendi smirked before turning to Nove. "Aren't you excited, Nove?"

"Not really", Nove replied. "I just have something I want to confirm. Just what type of person our leader is. Just if he really is someone proper to stand above us."

"Well, I don't really understand", Wendi said. "I guess it'll come to me soon."

Jail walked up to a keyboard and typed on the keys to slowly activate the gadget drones. "That's right. While the preparations are finishing up, why don't we shoot off one rather large firework." The other Numbers gathered by the small group as the doctor started laughing maniacally. "Without a doubt, this will be one hell of an event." His laugh echoed all over the hangar while his Numbers stood there watching their creator.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Seth Lydiksen belongs to** _ **PJ-NCIS-TF-26**_ **.**

 **Ashley Coursce belongs to** _ **Madsluads**_ **.**

 **Dia Staris belongs to** _ **Princess Serenity Angel**_ **.**

 **Xireana Morimaru, Yue, and Sesshomaru belong to** _ **Xireana Prime**_ **.**

 **Calista Meredith belongs to** _ **Zeng Xiao Long Sunstar Crystal**_ **.**

 **Catalaya DeRosa belongs to** _ **Latina shewolf**_ **.**

 **Anna Carter belongs to** _ **PrimesSPARROW**_ **.**

 **Alice Doll belongs to** _ **Springflowerangel**_ **.**

 **Katherine Diamond belongs to** _ **Goldstreak**_ **.**


	10. Terrorist Attack - Part 2

**The whole chapter is on normal point of view.**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any Transformers characters or Devices/characters from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha! I only own my OCs!

 **Chapter 10: Terrorist Attack - Part 2**

After the emotional outburst Stella had, her group of mages, William's soldiers and the Autobots gathered outside to discuss a potential plan to stop Sentinel from activating the space bridge. And they've got several backup plans in case something would go wrong.

It was now evening when they went back to Washington D.C. to ignite the plan. Stella sat inside Optimus's alt mode as he drove fast to the National Mall where she picked up a couple of Cybertronian signatures including Sentinel's, Megatron's, Starscream's and an unknown signature.

Optimus braked as soon as they made it to the National Mall. Raising Heart picked up a signature that was similar to Jetfire's own space bridge during The Matrix of Leadership Incident.

Stella jumped out from Optimus's cab before the Autobot leader transformed and rushed to the lake where Sentinel was located. The young woman transformed into her Barrier Jacket Aggressor Mode and flew up in the air to contact the other mages.

Before she could use the transmission, she heard a loud explosion not so far from the National Mall. She looked up and saw battles were occurring in the main streets. People were screaming and vehicles were making loud noise among the fire and explosion.

" _Stella!_ " Mikaela called.

"I'm here! What's happening?" the woman replied.

" _The Numbers are here too! They're separating us from our partners!_ "

"Then take care of the Numbers and make sure they don't hurt the Autobots!"

" _Roger!_ "

" **Master, aerial units are heading toward Washington D.C."**

Stella looked towards the horizon and saw several large units head to the city. "I guess I have to take care of that…"

Just then the space bridge zapped into life, creating a portal to let Megatron's hidden army of Decepticons step onto Earth.

Stella was about to fly over to the space bridge when Maggie flew past her, heading towards the units. She had united with Reinforce because her hair was snow white.

"I'll take care of the units! You help Optimus!" Maggie called.

"Okay, and thanks!" Stella replied before flying towards the crime scene.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

In the underground, Laura, Katherine, Seth and Alice with Friedrich had caught energy signatures from a couple of Numbers. The four of them were in their Barrier Jackets as well with their Devices in activation mode. Laura rolled ahead with Mach Caliber as the others followed her.

Laura sensed something up head. "Mach Caliber!"

" **Protection."**

A blue shield appeared around her when an energy ball was about to hit her. They looked around to find the source of the energy ball when they heard a noise reminding of roller blades.

Laura stopped moving and looked up to see a Number with red short hair and having roller blades like herself jump towards her. The Number activated her roller blades and kicked Laura so hard that she collided into the concrete wall.

"Laura!" Katherine called before she realized there were several light magenta orbs surrounding her and the other two mages and the dragon.

None of them refused to move, standing completely still to make sure the orbs wouldn't hit them.

"Nove, you didn't forget anything you had to do?" an unknown voice spoke up.

"Shut up, I didn't forget anything", Nove whined.

"Our capture targets were those three", the unknown speaker stepped up, holding an aerial board. "We are to bring all of them back alive."

Nove frowned, "Even if they are experienced mages, can they really be taken down this easily?"

Laura groaned in pain as she slowly stood up with bruises. "Combat cyborgs…"

Katherine, Seth and Alice turned to the Number with aerial board who smirked at them. "What to do now? Haven't you been trained by the founder of the mage squad herself?" Wendi teased. A couple of gadget drones floated by her side.

"W-We have!" Alice retorted. Friedrich snorted angrily in agreement.

"Don't respond!" Katherine warned the dragon mage. "She's trying to distract us!"

"I've got a plan!" Seth gripped Strada harder before rushing toward Wendi.

Wendi flinched before she shot energy balls at the man, but Seth avoided them easily with his jumping skills.

"He keeps moving!" Wendi growled.

"Wendi, you piece of junk, get him already", Nove cursed as she drove with her roller blades named Jet Edge on a yellow magical loop that had the same function as the spell Wing Road. She headed towards Katherine from behind to kick her down.

Katherine was about get hit when her body glowed and revealed that it was just an illusion. Nove got surprised, but collected herself and landed safely on the ground.

"An illusion?" Wendi questioned before she used her mechanical eyes to analyze the arena. Several illusions of the four mages appeared around the duo, but the funny part was the illusions showed the same signatures as a real human being. "No way!"

Nove turned around and saw several illusions head towards her. The illusions were acting like zombies, walking slowly towards the Number.

In a hidden corner, close to the battlefield, Katherine and Alice with Friedrich hid as the dragon mage was using her Device to give Katherine some boost-up. Thanks to the boost-up, Katherine could use her illusion spell to create the fake army as a distraction for the Numbers.

" **The load by the silhouette control increases"** , Cross Mirage informed the two mages.

" **The limit of the energy boost is near"** , Kerykeion informed.

" _Just a little bit longer…_ ", Alice panted. " _Try your best until we can escape._ "

" **Yes, sir"** , both Devices replied.

"To be able to fool my eyes… Does this illusionist know about the combat cyborg system?" Wendi mumbled nervously.

Nove activated Jet Edge. "It doesn't matter if they're illusions or something else. I'll just smash them all!" She was about to activate an IS skill that could send energy balls when she heard something behind her. She looked over her shoulder, only to be punched by Laura who drove fast on Mach Caliber. Nove crashed on the concrete and rolled backwards, yelling in pain.

"Nove!" Wendi called before she looked up to see Seth jump up at the sky.

Strada was sparkling in blue lightning, preparing for a spell. **"Form drei. Unwetterform."**

"Thunder…", Seth began.

Wendi pointed her Inherit Equipment Riding Board towards the man as the gadget drones activated their AMF.

"Rage!" Seth yelled.

He threw Strada on Wendi's Riding board as sparkles flew around them. The Number grunted as she tried to endure the strength, but she failed and collapsed along with the gadget drones that exploded around her. Seth had jumped quickly away from the explosion, landing safely on the ground.

"Let's go!" Katherine called.

The group of four rushed off, but Katherine made one last prank with her illusion spell. She created three more groups of themselves that rushed off in different directions, making it difficult for the Numbers to chase after them.

Nove got up on her hands and knees, shaking by anger. "Damn those bastards!"

Wendi got up slowly, her body aching after the impact. Just then a holographic screen popped up, revealing Cinque.

" _Nove, Wendi, you two, help me out a bit over here_ ", the white-haired girl told them. " _I'm in combat with two mages._ "

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Cinque, who was underground as well, had hoped she wouldn't encounter any members of NEST, but unfortunately she had to meet two mages; Catalaya and Anna.

Catalaya was glaring daggers at the white-haired girl while holding Graf Eisen in Gigantform. "Sentinel…almost killed Ironhide who's like a father to me… And then you betrayed us and kidnapped Aurora!"

Cinque flinched by the harsh voice, but held guard.

Anna was about to add something when she clenched her head in pain. She had told everyone that she had a gift that was passed on by her grandmother and mother. She could get visions of the future.

The blonde woman saw Stella being taken as a prisoner along with Aurora, but then got saved by Cinque herself before the vision disappeared.

"C-Catalaya…", Anna tried to get the raven-haired woman's attention.

"We're here, Cinque!" Wendi called as she and Nove reached their Number sister.

Nove glared at the two mages. "You won't get away."

"Anna", Catalaya turned to her partner.

Anna nodded, sighing in relief when the headache disappeared. "Let's do it."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Back at the empty NEST base, it was on fire thanks to a unit of gadget drones and two Numbers. Xireana was trying to protect the base, but she was almost exhausted to death. Linith had accompanied her for assistance, but it didn't go so well.

Xireana glared at the Number that had a tomboy appearance, even if it was a girl. She had short brown hair and was wearing pants and jacket that represented her Inherit Equipment. Her name was Otto, being the number 8.

"You two have done well just by yourselves", Otto said. "But it's all over now. Before my IS, Ray Storm, there is no point in resisting." She created a green orb and held it high up before magical lasers shot towards the base.

Xireana got up quickly and held out her hand. "Klarwind, protect against it!"

" **Ja."**

Before the lasers could hit the base, cerulean mirrors appeared in front of them, holding back the lasers.

Linith rushed through the gadget drones before jumping up towards Otto.

"Deed", Otto called.

Another Number with long brown hair showed up, holding a pair of red glowing twin blades. She was the number 12 and last one of the Numbers.

"IS: Twin Blades", she called.

Deed slashed Linith so hard that blood flew out of the familiar's waist before she crashed on the ground, close to Xireana. Because of that, Xireana lost concentration and the magical mirrors shattered. The lasers hit the base, making it explode in a burst of fire.

The two women coughed out the smoke of their lungs before they tried to attack the Numbers again, but the gadget drones were also in their way.

"Goodbye", Otto said before she shot a laser at the two women, causing a new explosion.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Stella gasped when she felt the connection with Linith fade away. She had just taken down a couple of Decepticons that had come through Sentinel's space bridge, including a pair of warships. She was flying above the main thick clouds, being protected by an invisible aura so she could breathe properly. Optimus had tried to take on Sentinel, but the older Prime was stronger and had taken him down easily, but didn't kill him.

"L-Linith…", the woman gasped, feeling fear build up.

"Stella!"

Said woman turned around to see Mikaela fly up to her with Alice and Seth riding on Friedrich's adult form.

"Mikaela, Alice, Seth", Stella said.

Mikaela noticed her friend's distressed eyes. "Stella, what happened?"

"The connection with Linith…", Stella mumbled weakly.

"Look out!" Seth called.

Stella turned around and spotted a pink beam head towards her. She pointed Raising Heart in Buster Mode and created a shield that protected her and Mikaela.

When the attack ended, the group looked up to see Tre and Sette fly several meters from them. Sette's palm was smoking, revealing it was her who had sent that beam at Stella.

"Combat cyborgs", the brown-haired woman growled as her grip on Raising Heart tightened.

Mikaela turned to the duo on the dragon. "Seth, Alice, go ahead of me."

"But Mikaela!" Alice retorted.

"We'll catch up to you soon", Stella replied. "Go!"

Alice was worried, but Seth understood. "Fried!" he called.

Friedrich growled before flying off, leaving the aerial battlefield.

"Seth…", Alice said worriedly.

"It's an opponent which can outrange us in air combat. If we stay, Mikaela and Stella can't fight to their fullest", Seth explained.

Alice was still worried, but nodded.

Mikaela turned Bardiche around. "Bardiche, third form."

" **Zanber Form."**

The axe Device's blade split in two before a spike emerged from the top of the head, forming a trident shape which became the hilt of an enormous golden energy sword.

Stella followed Mikaela's example. "Raising Heart, third form!"

" **Exceed Mode."**

Raising Heart transformed into her third form while Stella's Barrier Jacket changed into Exceed Mode.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Dia and Garyu had successfully reached the destroyed base and tried to launch a surprise attack at the two Numbers. They hid behind the debris whenever they would spot a gadget drone patrolling the area.

"First we have to offline the drones", Dia mumbled before looking at her Device. "Asclepius, you know what to do."

" **Insektzug."**

A bluish purple summoning magic circle appeared below Dia's feet before three transparent pillars floated up from the circle. Inside the pillars were small spike-looking mechanical bugs flying, ready to listen to their next order.

The pillars broke, releasing the bugs before they flew to their prey; the gadget drones.

The bugs made it through the gadget drones' AMF and implanted themselves into the drones' circuits. The bugs activated a virus that made the drones lose control and fly into each other, destroying themselves.

"Okay, this should do it", Dia nodded before she heard a roar.

She turned around and gasped at the sight.

Garyu had been attacked from behind, blood dripping from his abdomen. He collapsed on the ground, revealing Deed who stood in front of the insectoid creature.

"Trying to sneak on us?" Deed asked monotony.

Dia was about to re-counter when she was knocked down from behind by Otto.

"Sleep well", Otto said emotionlessly before the Numbers left the base, their mission done.

But before they could retreat properly, they took down Seth, Alice and Friedrich who had showed up to help their comrades. The Numbers took them down easily with an ambush.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Leo and Ashley were helping the soldiers to evacuate people from the streets as Decepticons rushed by and crushed everything on their path. Whenever a Decepticon was about to stomp on someone, Leo shot energy beams with Durandal, killing the Cybertronian instantly.

Calista was also trying to kill the rampaging Decepticons with Laevatein. Her Unison partner Agito tried to melt down the alien robots with her flames, which helped to slow them down a bit. Ashley used her handcuffs to bind the Decepticons so the others could aim at them easily.

"Shit… We've got to retreat now!" William ordered.

"But we're not done yet!" Leo retorted.

"We're outnumbered, and with the mages all scattered around, we can't stop them!" William explained.

Leo growled under his breath, but listened. He looked up at the sky for a moment, hoping everyone was safe.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Stella and Mikaela sparred with Tre and Sette, none of the duo refusing to give up, even if they were exhausted.

"Where is Scaglietti? Why would he cause something like this?" Stella demanded.

"If you want, we'll guide you to him anytime", Tre replied.

"Of course, that is if you comply with us", Sette added.

"He's a criminal!" Mikaela retorted. "Not to mention, the worst kind! Siding with the Decepticons!"

The two Numbers suddenly had sad facial expressions. "Please don't say such sad things", Tre said. "The Doctor, as well as for that boy, is your uncle."

"Uncle?" Stella's eyes widened in shock.

"Your mother and Doctor are both cousins to Judy Witwicky", Sette explained. "They got adopted by the same foster parents and grew up together, but separated in early age."

"Shut up!" Stella spat angrily.

"I guess there's no helping it", Sette sighed.

Purple glowing particles appeared all around in the air, alarming Stella and Mikaela.

"I believe we'll meet again", Sette said. "And, at that time, we'll talk in detail."

"Oh, and you may have realized already, but…", Tree said before the shiny particles ignited a bright light.

Stella and Mikaela shielded their eyes until the light died down. They looked up, but saw the two Numbers had already left.

" _Next time, you will no longer be able to defeat us_ ", Tre's voice echoed in their heads.

Stella felt a bit lost at the news. Jail Scaglietti was her uncle? Her mother never mentioned anything about a third cousin in the family tree.

Mikaela glanced worriedly at her friend before she heard Maggie call them.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Alice was feeling terrified of the development of this event. Seth and Fried, now in his small form, were laying unconscious on the ground, the young woman being the only one who didn't lose consciousness.

Alice could hear the noise of the gadget drones flying above her, the fire roaring around her, the smell of dead bodies making her nauseous.

The woman couldn't hold back her tears as they ran down her cheeks and dropped from her chin.

"Why…did this happen?" Alice mumbled sadly.

The tears hit the ground, but it activated a new power of Kerykeion. A large pink summoning magic circle appeared below Alice's feet.

"Dragon Mount Summon…", Alice mumbled.

The ground started rumbling as the stripes elongated from the main crystals on Kerykeion.

"VOLTAIRE!" Alice screamed desperately.

Another gigantic summoning magic circle appeared behind the woman before a large black/red humanoid dragon was summoned to the field. He opened his glowing yellow eyes and roared into the sky as he emerged his wings. He was being armed with a magic cannon on each shoulder and the chest.

"Don't destroy…", Alice mumbled as the dragon's cannons collected destructive energy. "Don't destroy…OUR HOME!"

Voltaire shot the collected energy up to the sky, destroying the remaining gadget drones that hadn't been destroyed yet.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

At the shelter base, Carim, Mearing, Simmons, Sarah, Verossa and other nuns were watching the news, seeing the destruction of the Decepticons and the Numbers.

"The prophecy… They couldn't stop the first part of it…", Carim mumbled with a low voice.

Verossa placed a hand on his half-sister's shoulder. "It's not over yet. We can still prevent the rest of the prophecy to happen."

Simmons nodded, sitting in a wheelchair since he broke his leg during the ambush at the highway earlier today. "I wish I had the same positive point of view, young man… But we've got a maniac out there with a deadly weapon."

Mearing sighed, "Who knows what the government will say about this mess now…?"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Translations from German to English:**

 **Unwetterform = "Thunderstorm Form"**

 **Form drei = "Form three"**

 **Gigantform = "Giant Form"**

 **Insektzug = "Insect Platoon"**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Seth Lydiksen belongs to** _ **PJ-NCIS-TF-26**_ **.**

 **Ashley Coursce belongs to** _ **Madsluads**_ **.**

 **Dia Staris belongs to** _ **Princess Serenity Angel**_ **.**

 **Xireana Morimaru, Yue, and Sesshomaru belong to** _ **Xireana Prime**_ **.**

 **Calista Meredith belongs to** _ **Zeng Xiao Long Sunstar Crystal**_ **.**

 **Catalaya DeRosa belongs to** _ **Latina shewolf**_ **.**

 **Anna Carter belongs to** _ **PrimesSPARROW**_ **.**

 **Alice Doll belongs to** _ **Springflowerangel**_ **.**

 **Katherine Diamond belongs to** _ **Goldstreak**_ **.**


	11. The Autobots Exiled!

**The story is back to Stella's point of view.**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any Transformers characters or Devices/characters from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha! I only own my OCs!

 **Chapter 11: The Autobots Exiled?!**

After the ambush and failed mission in Washington D.C., the soldiers and mages retired to the shelter where their wound could be taken care of by the nuns. Those who weren't severely injured had to go to an abandoned airport that was functioning as a second base for NEST with computers, vehicles, air planes and all.

Many of the mages had minor injuries that would heal in a few days, but there were those who had bone fractures or had to go through surgery. Those who had broken a few bones were Anna, Xireana, Seth and Dia. There were only two who had to go through surgery and they were Linith and Garyu. The two humanoid beings' lives had been on a thin thread, but they were saved at the last moment.

The rest of the mages, including myself, got permission to rest in the shelter with the Autobots as NEST took care of the main operations. But I knew I couldn't stay at the shelter and rest. I was a part of the Cybertronian War and I was also the ambassador for the Autobots.

I had just finished dressing up into the brown uniform when I met Mikaela in the corridor. She was dressed in the uniform as well, telling me she had the same thoughts.

"You're heading out too?" she asked me.

"I am", I nodded. "They need me at NEST, just as the Autobots needs me…" I lowered my glance at the floor, hugging myself. "And Optimus…"

Mikaela placed a hand on my shoulder, making me look up at her. "You sure you have the mental capacity? After Aurora…got kidnapped and everything?"

I nodded slowly. "I have to."

"Then I guess I can't talk you out of it", Mikaela sighed slightly.

We walked through the corridor to get outside and to teleport us to NEST's second base. Once we were out, we spotted the Autobots in their vehicle modes, parked around Optimus in a circle as if they were having a serious conversation or they were protecting the Prime. I couldn't tell which, but I could sense the sadness that radiated from my boyfriend.

 _"Optimus…"_ , I tried contacting him.

No reply.

I sighed, but didn't try again. I didn't want to be a burden for him at the moment. So much had happened in only a few days; Aurora got kidnapped, Sentinel Prime had betrayed the Autobots and the Decepticons would soon start their invasion. The attack at Washington D.C. was just a prelude for the real action.

Mikaela grabbed my hand, leading me away from the Autobots while holding Bardiche in Assault Form in her other hand. I pulled off Raising Heart from the golden chain around my neck and let her transform into her Axel Mode. Without transforming into our Barrier Jackets, we teleported to the sister base of NEST.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

We were met by Maggie and Reinforce who had been at the sister base since morning. The whole base was filled with motion and noise. People were shouting to each other as they sat by computers or checked the storages.

"Anything new?" I asked the Ancient Belkan duo as we walked inside the hangar where Sam and Director Mearing were.

"Nothing yet", Maggie shook her head.

"But there's something weird about your relative, Stella", Reinforce mentioned.

"Sam's being weird?" I arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I know Samuel is usually weird, but he's now weird _weird_! Get that?" Reinforce added.

I haven't heard anything from Sam until I got a message after late midnight. He had said he had sent his parents and Carly far away from Washington D.C. But I had a feeling he had been lying about his girlfriend. How was he able to get Carly in time before the invasion if she had been away on a party?

"I didn't expect to see more of you mages", Mearing snorted arrogantly before her attitude changed. "You two are okay?" She was referring to me and Mikaela.

"Yes", Mikaela nodded.

I shrugged, "Not exactly…"

Director Mearing seemed to get a soft expression before she turned back to a guy who sat by a computer.

Sam seemed to be quite stiff when I spotted a watch on his right wrist. I didn't recall him wearing it yesterday. Before I could ask, we heard the speaker's transmit someone's voice, and that voice made my blood boil by anger and hatred.

" _Defenders of Earth, we have come for your natural resources to rebuild our damaged planet. When we have transported all we need, we will leave your world in peace. For such peace to exist, you must immediately exile the Autobot rebels you have harbored, nonnegotiable. Renounce the rebels, we await your reply._ "

"Sentinel…", Mikaela growled, spitting out the name as venom.

Reinforce pouted with a cute, angry expression. "How dare he send such message after everything he's done?! And exiling the Autobots when they are the good ones?! This is nonsense!"

"I agree!" Maggie nodded. "Something also smells fishy here. Why'd they need _our_ planet's resources to rebuild Cybertron when it's made of steel and compact minerals?"

"You've got a point…", I nodded, half-focusing when I heard Sam rabble.

"-don't see how I can be of any help. I mean, you guys seem busy. We can do this another time, I think."

I quickly regained my senses when I saw my relative doing some odd body movements, like part robot.

"What's up with Sam?" Mikaela wondered.

The young man suddenly started hissing in pain in front of Director Mearing, and she wasn't even touching him.

"I have underestimated you at every turn", Mearing spoke up.

"What?" Sam said while squinting. I kept a close eye at him.

"You told us they were using humans and you knew that Sentinel was the key."

"Director!" someone called her. Mearing walked to the other side of the long desk as Sam's right hand gripped his thigh.

"He's acting odder than odd", Reinforce muttered, still angry by Sentinel's message.

"Who am I? Hey, you're the expert", Sam rabbled. "I'm just a walking security risk-" Without any forewarning, he stood up straight in pain, rolled over the table, doing a somersault and fell on his feet, trying to stand up normally.

"Sam!" I rushed over to him, very worried, but also suspecting something. "You okay?"

I was about to touch him when he slapped away my hand with his left arm. "I-I'm fine…"

"Are you all right?" Mearing asked him cautiously.

"Yes", Sam lied.

"No, you're not. You're sweating", Mearing pointed out.

"I-I'm f-fine. I'm fine", Sam rabbled. "I'm sweating because I'm nervous. I'm nervous because you got me in here with this information, okay? I'm a Twitter junkie. I blog everything. I can't keep a secret to safe my life-"

"Sam!" I grabbed his shoulders and shook him, trying to bring back some sense into him. "Calm down! You're not being yourself!"

I felt an electric shock go through me when I made contact with Sam's body. I glanced down and saw the source came from his watch.

 _"Raising Heart, make a quick scan at the watch"_ , I asked my Device.

 _ **"All right. Scanning…"**_

"N-No, y- _you_ calm down, S-Stella…", Sam sweated.

"You're acting weird, Sam", Mikaela spoke up behind me.

"No, I'm not", Sam kept trying to deny the truth.

 _ **"** **Master. The watch is a Decepticon in disguise. Its bite can manipulate a being's nerves and make them act out of ordinary."**_

Just as I suspected. _"Thank you, Raising Heart."_

"Guys! Look at the TV!" Maggie pointed at a big screen that was about to show the official news.

" _It's been a remarkable series of event today at the Capital. Just moments ago, legislation was passed to exile the Autobots from American shores. The US military alliance with them is officially over. The words of the White House…_ "

I felt like a part of me died by the news. How… Why… How did it happen?!

"What?" Sam gasped.

Mearing just picked up her ringing cell phone, receiving some new words.

"T-This can't be…", Mikaela gaped in shock.

"It's impossible…", Maggie added, being in same status as Mikaela.

"You can't do this! You gotta tell them they can't do that!" Sam yelled at me and Mearing.

Mearing ended her phone call. "Okay, it's official. It's a go, people!"

"NO!" I exclaimed. "This wasn't meant to happen! The Autobots always fought for us!"

"Yeah, they are your allies!" Mikaela added with a growl.

"And where are we now?" Mearing looked at all of us. "Facing an enemy invasion. With an enemy that has the means of deploy countless more!" She turned around. "Get on the plane, all of you." She walked outside, getting her coat, before heading inside the private plane.

The girls, Sam and I just exchanged sad looks before we followed Mearing.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

We were flying above the ocean. I saw the sun was slowly setting by the horizon. I couldn't believe so many hours had already passed by. I was feeling more exhausted now than ever. I was losing my whole family now.

Mikaela had sent a call to everyone's Devices and told them they were allowed to ride with their Autobot partners to Kennedy Space Center where the Wreckers were watching over the spaceship Xanthium.

I was leaning back at the seat, resting my head so I could look up at the ceiling. I felt Maggie place a hand on my cold knuckle, making me relax my tense shoulders.

"If there's anything you know, anything at all, about the enemy's intentions… Now's the time to tell."

Maggie, Reinforce, Mikaela and I glanced over at Sam and Mearing's table to the left. Sam was looking disturbed, maybe both because of the Decepticon watch and the current circumstance. I had a feeling he knew something, but he refused to tell it, probably because he was being watched by the cursed watch.

"The Autobots have no way of leaving the planet…", Sam spoke up.

" _That_ is where you're wrong", Mearing replied.

The pilot warned through the intercom that we were about to arrive to our destination. Once the plane was down on the ground, we left the plane to get into black Chevrolet Suburban and Dodge Ram trucks that took us to a part of NASA's base.

Mikaela, Maggie, Reinforce and I were seated in one of the vehicles as Sam and Mearing were in other one.

"What'll we do now? What can we do to stop the exile?" Reinforce wondered.

"I have no idea…", Maggie mumbled. "Stella, you're the ambassador for the Autobots. Why couldn't you do something about this?"

I shrugged, "I don't know… I wasn't called to the international meeting where William went to. To the whole world, they don't exactly know about us mages. We're not in the official protocols."

"But you're still the _ambassador_!" Mikaela said with a loud tone.

I shook my head, feeling very depressed. "What could I have done? The human being is a species that's frightening by all the bad stuff. They rather believe in the bad guys who never keep their promises than in the good guys."

"She's got a point…", Reinforce piped.

Mikaela and Maggie exchanged worried glances. "So… It's really…", the brown-haired woman spoke up.

"…Over?" Maggie ended.

I sighed, "I don't know, girls… I just don't know…" I looked up, remembering the small discovery. "But Sam might be a double agent for the Decepticons."

"Sam's a double agent?!" Reinforce exclaimed.

"Remember that watch he has?" I asked, getting nods from the girls. "Raising Heart made a scan and it's a small Decepticon in disguise. Maybe Sam was being forced on wearing the watch so he could spy on the Autobots before they leave."

"Is that why he's been acting weird?" Maggie asked, which I nodded to.

"But that doesn't explain his sudden body language actions", Mikaela pointed out.

"That Decepticon watch has a bite that strikes the nerves and makes him lose slight control of his body", I replied.

"That turns the coin around!" Mikaela said.

"But don't say anything or act cautious", I told the girls. "Sam doesn't know about the discovery. We need to stay low for now."

The girls nodded in agreement before we were ordered to step out of the vehicle once we had reached the Xanthium.

We joined up with Sam and Mearing, who was wearing sunglasses, and walked to the spaceship together. The Wreckers were working together with the humans, adding some parts to the spaceship here and there as the Autobots spat words of venom about the Decepticons.

"These guys are the Wreckers", Mearing told Sam since he had never met them. "They take care of the Xanthium. We don't let them off the base much because they're assholes."

"They're not assholes…", I growled at Mearing, which made her flinch. "Stop prejudicing other people for once and they'll respect you more than now."

"Hey…", Mikaela grabbed my shoulder. "Let's go."

I sighed out my frustration and let Mikaela and Maggie guide me to the Wreckers. Sam followed behind us, but kept a slight distance.

"It's time to kill him!" Leadfoot spat on the ground.

"I was just trying to help. This is a stupid job…"

"Yo, calm down! Leave him alone. This is a human being!" a familiar voice spoke up.

"Epps!" Sam yelled, leaning forward to see if it really was Robert.

"You are ridiculous!" Roadbuster yelled.

Robert had seen us approaching them so he jogged over to us. He gave me a hug, letting me rest my head on his shoulder. Robert felt often like a father when he gave the warm hugs.

"How are you, Little Star?" Robert asked once we finished hugging.

"Not good…", I confessed.

"You look really bad…", Robert said. "I've heard about Little Aura…"

"Epps", Maggie said with a warning tone.

"Right…", Robert coughed once before letting go of the subject.

"Epps, is that you?" Sam walked up to him.

"What's up, man?" Robert grinned, making a hand gesture with Sam.

"What're you doing here?" Sam asked while struggling with the Decepticon watch.

"I'm retired from the Air Force", Robert explained and noticed how Sam was almost trying to brawl with his hand. "Can you let my hand go?" He performed a move, setting his hand free. "The hell was that? Now, I just consult to run interference with them."

"Well, yer not helpin'!" Roadbuster complained loudly.

"No more combat and aliens shootin' up my ass. I've got a dream job", Robert said.

"And being close to your family…", Mikaela mumbled.

"Right…", Robert nodded.

"Tryin' to get us off this planet…", one of the Wreckers grumbled.

"They're kicking the Autobots out. Can you believe this is happenin'?" Robert asked.

"Where do you think it's taking them?" Sam nodded towards the Xanthium.

"Any planet but here."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

I kept myself away from everyone. I had to be alone with my own thoughts as the humans took care of the last things for the Autobots.

I had teleported myself to the shore of the base, letting the cold water of the ocean lick my bare feet. I hoped the cold water could cool my hot body from all the frustration I kept inside.

I was crumbling down. I felt like I was losing everything again… First I lost my parents, next my biological child who I loved so much, my Autobot family including boyfriend and adopted girl, and now… My home planet, all because of the Decepticons, the Numbers, Jail Scaglietti and Sentinel.

But another part told me I had to go and fight the Decepticons either alone or with my mage squad. I had to rescue not only my daughter but the entire planet, even if it meant I had to sacrifice myself.

My thoughts returned to StarDivine and Optimus. Especially Optimus…

A tear escaped my eye and ran down my cheek until it reached my chin. It hung on for a second before the tear drop fell down into the water.

Optimus must be feeling devastated of losing everything again. He had once lost his home planet and so many comrades… Now he had to lose his new home and his family…

The beep sound of an incoming call was sounded before a holographic screen showed up in front of me. It didn't show any face, only the name of the caller and the sound diagram as Mikaela spoke.

" _Stella… The Autobots will arrive in five minutes._ "

"I'll be right there…", I replied with a monotone voice before ending the call.

I looked at the view of the ocean one last moment before I turned around and walked through the sand to grab my shoes and stocking. I put on them before teleporting back to the Xanthium where the Wreckers were still adjusting the spaceship. I made sure to stay away from the rocket as the Wreckers accidently dropped a few bars, cursing with their Cybertronian tongues.

I stood several meters from the rocket, my arms crossed, as my eyes were set at the gate that restricted access for trespassers to NASA's base. I could see choppers approaching the area, knowing they were watching over the Autobots as they were being escorted. The gates opened and let the line of Autobots drive to the Xanthium.

First in the line was StarDivine. Next came Jolt, Sideswipe and Mirage. After them were Mudflap and Skids driving next to each other. Chromia and Ironhide drove together side by side after the twins. Arcee, with Alice sitting onto her with Friedrich sitting on her shoulder, drove with Jazz. Elita One, with Dia sitting on her, drove next to Barricade. After the couples drove Wheeljack, Bumblebee and Ratchet. At the end of the line was Optimus.

I stepped aside to make way for the Autobots before one by one stopped driving. They let their human partners step out before they transformed. They were all saying goodbye, but tried to remain some kind of cheerfulness in the atmosphere, even if it was hard for them.

Catalaya was embracing both Ironhide and Chromia's legs, letting a few tears run down her cheeks. Laura was in worse shape. She just couldn't let go of Jolt's hand when they had shared a last handshake. Ratchet was comforting Xireana, telling her he would never forget her and Yue. Calista and Sideswipe shared a kiss just as Katherine and Mirage.

I watched the Autobots head to the Xanthium one by one after exchanging the goodbye words. Just then I spotted several white Suburbans approaching us before they braked. Out of those vehicles crawled Sam, Mearing, Robert, Simmons, Dutch, Mikaela, Maggie and other bodyguards.

Mikaela and Maggie rushed over to their Autobot partners Bumblebee and Chromia who had been waiting for them, and shared their own goodbyes. I slowly stepped over to Optimus, but he refused making eye contact with me. It broke my heart, not being able to even say goodbye properly to him.

"Optimus…", I mumbled, trying to get his attention.

"Optimus", Sam called as he approached us.

"What your leaders say is true", Optimus finally spoke up, his baritone voice having a slight hint of sadness. " _This_ was all my fault. I told them who to trust. I was so wrong."

"That doesn't make it your fault. It just makes you human for a change", Sam told him, walking around a bit restlessly.

"Remember this. You may lose your faith in us, but _never_ in yourselves", Optimus replied.

Just then Sam's right hand gripped onto his jeans as he put his left hand onto the Decepticon watch. Apparently, it told him something, like to push out more information from Optimus's mouth.

"I need to know how you're going to fight back", Sam spoke out. "I know this is a strategy. I know you're… You're coming back with reinforcement or something. I know there's a plan… You can tell me. No other human will ever know."

"There is no plan", Optimus confessed.

"What…?" I mumbled in pure shock.

"If you just do what they want, how're we gonna live with ourselves?!" Sam asked with a slight furious tone.

Optimus leant down and let his right servo rest on his leg. "You are my friend, Sam. You always will be. But your leaders have spoken. From here… The fight will be your own."

"You can't just give up…", I said with a shaking voice before my frustration came pouring out. "You _can't_ give up on us, Optimus! You can't give up on me or Aurora! Is this how you want it to be?!"

Sam jerked slightly by my outburst and backed away, knowing it was time for some serious talk between boyfriend and girlfriend.

Optimus went down on one knee as he placed his servo on the ground for stability as he kept eye contact with me. "No. This is certainly not what I want. But I have no other choice. My men and I are leaving the planet…" He looked at the group behind me with humans and mages. "…So we have no other option but to leave our families and mates."

My body was shaking by anger as tears ran down my cheeks. "How can I live without you, Optimus?! You're the only man I ever want in my life… The only man who can be a father for Aurora once I rescue her."

Optimus's face changed into a slight sad expression before he used his other servo to cup my form, bringing me up to his face. "And you are the only female I ever want as my mate… No one could ever replace you or our daughter." He vented out a sigh. "But… I need to ask you one last favor…"

I nodded while wiping off the tears. "Anything…"

"Please save Aurora and then…live on. You may try finding a human male who could replace me and-"

"Orion Pax, which part of my monotonous speech did you not understand?! I rather live alone with Aurora having no father for the rest of my half-immortal life than try looking for a man who I can never love because my heart… My heart belongs to you and only you, Optimus."

Optimus let out a weak noise from his throat like he was holding back his tears. He brought me closer to his face and placed a very gentle kiss on my head. "And my Spark belongs to you alone, Stella." We shared one last kiss, his big metal lips kissing my small ones before we separated. "I love you."

"I love you too, Optimus… Always…"

My Autobot placed me down on the ground again before standing up and walked back to the Xanthium. I spotted Bumblebee and StarDivine standing next to the rocket, waiting to walk up to us. Optimus gave them a nod before the yellow duo walked over to us.

"Alright, hussle up! We're launchin' at dawn!" Leadfoot shouted from the rocket once he received a signal from Optimus.

I heard footsteps rush over to me and saw Mikaela and Sam return. Bumblebee kneeled down in front of us as Mikaela reached out her hand to caress his face.

"Bee…", Sam mumbled with a sad tone.

Bumblebee made some lonely noise as he enjoyed feeling Mikaela's hand on his cheek plates before turning his attention at Sam. "Sam… We're going to do whatever we can… We'll try making like it was before. But you…will always be my best friend." He turned to Mikaela with sad optics. "As you will always be my mate, Mikaela…"

"Bumblebee…", Mikaela sniffed before she launched herself on the yellow Autobot.

StarDivine kneeled down next to Bumblebee, holding out a servo to me. I grabbed it with both my hands and tilted my head on the metal digits. "Carrier…"

"Yes, Star?" I asked with a low voice.

"Do not worry about us", StarDivine replied. "We will all be okay. But… I just want you and Aurora to stay safe… Stay out from the grips of the Decepticons. I know you and the mages will try saving the planet…and I believe you will succeed."

"I hope so…", I nodded, feeling new tears approaching my eyes. "But…if not… I was so happy with you, Optimus and every Autobot. You were my family."

"As you were our, Carrier", StarDivine said.

The two young Autobots stood up, Mikaela had to let go of Bumblebee, before we watched them head to the spaceship. The scene of seeing the Autobots walk out of our lives…made it unbearable for me.

I kneeled down and covered my face with my hands as I tried to hold back the sobs, which I failed at. I heard both Sam and Mikaela let out their own sobs of agony as the sound of wheels approached us from behind.

"Years from now, they're gonna ask us; "Where were you when they took over the planet?" And we're gonna say; "We just stood by and watched.", Simmons quoted, almost a real line from a book.

I panted deeply, gaining back my breath and calmed down enough to stand up on shaking legs. Just then the alarms sounded in the whole area.

"Three Decepticons incoming!" someone shouted.

We all jerked in shock. What did the Decepticons want now? Was the Autobots getting exiled not enough?

The mages and I stood prepared with our Devices, ready to transform, as the soldiers from NEST held their guns, pointing at the direction of the open gates. The Autobots has rushed out of the Xanthium, preparing their weapons, but only for defense.

A familiar silver Mercedes-Benz zoomed in first with a rusty 10-wheeler tank-truck following and after that vehicle…

"Sentinel?!" many people exclaimed in shock.

"What's that faker doin' here?!" Leo spat.

"Hold your fire!" Robert commanded.

The humans stepped aside as the Decepticons, Sentinel Prime was now counted as one of them, drove up to the rest of us, but braked when there was fifteen meters distance. Sentinel transformed first into his bipedal mode before that tank-truck followed his example, revealing one of my worst nightmares…

"Megatron…", Optimus hissed with a hint of anger.

Megatron looked the same as before, except a part of his helmet was injured from the battle in Egypt three years ago. He had a brown torn cloth that worked as a hood to cover the wound.

"Optimus", Megatron greeted with a small growl.

"What are you doing here?" Optimus asked.

Sentinel took one step forward. "We came to see if you Autobots really do as the humans asked for and that you'll leave the planet."

"We'll leave at dawn", Optimus replied. I could sense how he was holding back his hunger to slaughter his brother and father-figure.

"But knowing you, Decepticons, you have another reason why you suddenly showed up like this!" Mikaela shouted.

"Very observant, human", Megatron hissed.

The doors to the silver Mercedes-Benz opened to let two Numbers step out. I recognized them as Quattro and Tre.

"Hi~!" Quattro waved her hand with a cheerful smile. "I see you're up and living after yesterday's action."

"That _you_ guys caused, freaks!" Calista retorted.

"Stand down!" I told her, which she reluctantly did.

"We have a certain surprise for you", Tre said. "Due!"

Out of the Mercedes-Benz stepped out a third Number who was unknown to me. She was wearing that blue outfit as the other Numbers and had long olive-green hair with very dark eyes. On the collar stood the Roman number II. But what really grabbed my attention was the little body she was holding with one arm.

"Aurora!"

"Mama! Papa!" Aurora's red eyes begged to be saved. She looked otherwise all right, but she was so scared.

I was about to transform when the new Number held up her other hand that had a glove with sharp nails and kept them close to Aurora's throat!

"AURORA! Let her go instantly!" I ordered.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart, but we can't", Quattro used that fake goody-good voice.

"But… We will give you back your daughter…if you surrender, Stella Gyllenberg", Tre demanded.

Everyone, including the Autobots, gasped at the demand. I had a feeling the Decepticons or Jail Scaglietti wanted me as a hostage and knew Aurora was my weakness.

"Stella…", Sam mumbled worriedly.

I sighed, knowing I had no choice. Either attack and lose Aurora or go with the Decepticons and keep my daughter alive.

I placed back Raising Heart on the golden chain around my neck and walked through the stunned crowd to reach the Decepticons.

"S-S-Stella…", Laura gasped.

 _"Mikaela, Maggie… You two are in charge"_ , I told them quickly.

 _"W-What?!"_ the girls replied.

 _"Optimus… I'm sorry, but I have to…"_ , I sent him the message before I stood in front of the group of Numbers.

Tre held out her hands. "Your Device and other communication devices."

I didn't hesitate and gave her the chain with Raising Heart and the cell phone I had been carrying in the pocket of my jacket.

"Is that all of it?" Tre asked, still doubting.

"That's everything", I nodded. "Now, give me Aurora."

"Soundwave, scan the human", Megatron demanded.

The Mercedes-Benz, which was Soundwave, sent a green laser beam from the grill that scanned me from head to toe. "No communication devices found."

"Alright then, Due, you can give her the child", Quattro told the third Number.

Due removed the nails from Aurora's throat before I literally pulled my daughter into my arms. Aurora was still sobbing and gripped onto my clothes, burying her head onto my chest.

"Mama…", she whimpered.

I caressed her hair before planting a kiss on her head. "I'm here, sweetheart… Mama's here."

"Good. Now, get into the car!" Tre ordered.

I hesitated for a second before I stepped into the back seat of Soundwave and sat down. Due sat down next to my right before Tre and Quattro sat down in the front seats. The doors closed, making the whole frame of Soundwave's alt mode completely soundproof.

Megatron and Sentinel exchanged some more words with Optimus and the others before they transformed into their vehicle modes and the trio left the area.

"Mama…", Aurora whimpered. "What's happening…?"

I sighed, rubbing her back to comfort her. "I don't know, Aurora… I don't know…"

I looked through the back window, seeing the Xanthium getting smaller along with the Autobots and humans. Optimus had collapsed on his knees and looked like he was letting out a roar of agony.

I felt one tear run down my right cheek when I saw Optimus being crushed by the circumstances. "Optimus…"

 **XXXXXXXXXX – Normal POV**

This was not what Optimus wanted. He didn't want to lose both Stella and Aurora right in front of him, and yet it happened. That was the last straw.

Once he had collected himself, the Autobots retired to their spaceship, preparing the last details before the launch at dawn.

"Sire…", StarDivine spoke up next to him.

Optimus had remained quiet before his optics glowed with determination. "Leadfoot!"

"Yes, Prime?" the leader of the Wreckers spoke up.

"Will the original plan work?"

"Well, the empty part in the booster rocket is slightly small, but we should be able ta fit in there more or less."

"Good", Optimus nodded. "Autobots!" Everyone stopped their doing and turned to the leader. "I've detected a Decepticon signature coming from Sam's wristwatch, but now when Megatron has taken my family, and the Decepticons ready to occupy this planet… We will fight back!"

An outburst of cheering echoed around in the Xanthium. Luckily it was soundproof so the humans outside couldn't hear that the Autobots would come back.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Seth Lydiksen belongs to** _ **PJ-NCIS-TF-26**_ **.**

 **Ashley Coursce belongs to** _ **Madsluads**_ **.**

 **Dia Staris belongs to** _ **Princess Serenity Angel**_ **.**

 **Xireana Morimaru, Yue, and Sesshomaru belong to** _ **Xireana Prime**_ **.**

 **Calista Meredith belongs to** _ **Zeng Xiao Long Sunstar Crystal**_ **.**

 **Catalaya DeRosa belongs to** _ **Latina shewolf**_ **.**

 **Anna Carter belongs to** _ **PrimesSPARROW**_ **.**

 **Alice Doll belongs to** _ **Springflowerangel**_ **.**

 **Katherine Diamond belongs to** _ **Goldstreak**_ **.**

 **Laura Stallen belongs to** _ **Transformeranimefan**_ **.**


	12. Hope in a Dark Day

**The story is back to Stella's point of view.**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any Transformers characters or Devices/characters from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha! I only own my OCs!

 **Chapter 12: Hope in a Dark Day**

I didn't know when I fell asleep, but I know I got shaken awake with Aurora still sleeping on my chest. When I opened my eyes, I saw the early morning light shine through the windows of Soundwave's alt mode.

"What…?" my brain still felt mushy that I got suddenly awakened.

"You're about to witness the…departure of the Autobots", Due replied.

She held up a point finger and activated a holographic screen in front of me, revealing a picture that looked like it was projected by a satellite. There was a white/orange object that moved up towards the satellite before I saw the orange thing fall down into the ocean. Now I recognized the object as the spaceship Xanthium. But I was confused. Was this a live video feed?

"In case you wonder… We are watching what Starscream is seeing", Due explained.

"And it's happening right now, sweetie", Quattro cooed sarcastically from the front seats.

"Be quiet!" Tre snarled.

Aurora moved in my arms, but didn't wake up which I was glad she didn't.

The live-sending from Starscream's recording showed how he suddenly moved down towards the spaceship before missiles entered the field of vision, and they were heading at the spaceship!

"What?!" I gasped loudly. "This was not mentioned in the agreement!"

Aurora woke up by my yelling just as the Xanthium exploded due to the missiles and fell back to the earth, but hit the ocean instead of the land.

My body was paralyzed of the sight, seeing my beloved Autobot family being…killed. This was another proof that you shouldn't trust the Decepticons because they couldn't keep promises!

"Mama…?" Aurora spoke up.

I couldn't tear my eyes off the holographic screen. I just placed my left hand on Aurora's head and rubbed her hair.

"Mama?"

"Looks like the cat got her tongue", Quattro giggled.

"Let's go, Soundwave", Tre commanded the Decepticon. "We need to finish the preparations."

Soundwave revved up his engine before he drove forward to wherever he was taking us. Due deactivated the holographic screen and moved back to her seat, closing her eyes to rest a moment.

I was still in shock after what I had just witnessed. I couldn't believe that the Autobots were really gone… My Optimus and StarDivine…

 **XXXXXXXXXX – Normal POV**

Everyone who was in NASA had seen the ambush at the spaceship with their own camera. They were all in shock that something had attacked the Autobots before they could leave Earth's atmosphere. But those who were most effected by the tragedy were Mikaela and the mages.

They had been scattered around in the base, either alone or with someone, and had seen the incident through their Devices.

Mikaela couldn't believe that Bumblebee… _Her_ Bumblebee got attacked by a Decepticon, which she was certain on, and then the spaceship had hit the ocean. She wanted to literally give up on defeating the Decepticons when she remembered Stella telling her and Maggie that they were in charge now.

Mikaela wiped off the tears that had strained themselves through her eyelids and clapped her cheeks. * _No, Mikaela! I can't give up! That's not what Stella or Optimus would want me to do!_ *

 **"Sir!"**

Mikaela heard Bardiche calling her from the pocket on her jacket. She picked up the yellow triangle and saw it glowing in a gentle light. She looked around to make sure she was alone before she responded to her Device. "Yes, Bardiche?"

 **"I'm receiving Energon signatures coming from the ocean."**

"Wh-What?! How is possi-"

Mikaela stopped herself before grinning from ear to ear. She had a feeling deep inside her heart that told her to keep believing in the Autobots. She had been friends with them for years and both she and Stella knew that they would _never_ give up on them.

The brunette rushed through the corridors while she sent an emergency signal to every mage, telling them to meet outside.

The group tried to hold back their happiness before Mikaela approached them, seeing their obvious happy expressions. "You guys got the message too, right?" she asked.

"Hell yeah!" Calista smirked.

"I knew they wouldn't abandon us!" Agito said with a nod.

"We have to go and help them now!" Ashley said.

"Yes, but before we do that…", Mikaela started. "Xireana, Alice, Dia." Said women turned their attention at her. "Can you three create some kind of force field that will prevent NEST from locating us and the Autobots?"

"Leave it to us!" Dia nodded.

"We'll do whatever we can!" Alice added. Friedrich purred in agreement.

"And we'll also have the element of surprise when we go for the Decepticons", Xireana said.

The three mages activated their Devices and used spells that would keep them undetected by any form of scanners.

"All right, guys!" Mikaela shouted. "Let's go and help the Autobots!"

The group of mages roared in victory before they transformed into their Barrier Jackets/Knight Clothing and headed to the ocean where the remains of the Xanthium was with the Autobots. Those who couldn't fly got carried by the mages that had the aerial ability.

They reached the shore that was the closest to the part of the ocean where the Autobots possibly were and prepared themselves to dive down.

"Alright, listen up!" Maggie called. "Xireana, Alice and Dia will remain here and keep having the force field up as one group dives down to help the Autobots. The other group will remain with the supporters, watching over them in case something _disturbing_ will show up."

"Calista, Catalaya, Seth, Leo! You four are coming with me and Maggie!" Mikaela said.

"Roger!" the mentioned mages saluted.

"Anna, Ash, Kat, Rein and Laura. You four remain here and protect the supporters", Maggie told them.

"Got it!" Katherine saluted.

"Yes…", Laura nodded.

"Will do", Anna nodded.

"Sure…", Reinforce pouted.

"Good luck down there", Ashely encouraged.

Mikaela and Maggie's group used their Devices to activate a new function that Stella had installed a couple of months ago.

 **"Protection Aura."**

 **"Schutz Aura."**

The mages' bodies got surrounded by a glowing aura, representing their magic colors, before they flew up and dived into the ocean.

Seth remained on the shore because he was activating his Device Strada's second form.

 **"Form zwei. Düsenform."**

Strada's second form was similar to its Speerform, but it had greater number of rocket thrusters. The Device loaded a cartridge before the thrusters activated.

"Here I go!" Seth called before he flew up into the air and then changed course to the ocean. He prepared himself and entered the ocean with a huge splash.

"I really hope neither NASA nor NEST picked up that splash", Anna commented.

"Yeah…", Katherine sweat dropped with a nervous laugh.

 **XXXXXXXXXX – Stella's POV**

Aurora had started complaining that she was hungry and needed to go to the bathroom. Luckily we had arrived to our destination which was Chicago, just as in the prophecy Carim had read a couple of days ago.

Everything seemed calm so far. The traffic was chaotic, but not because of an alien invasion. The people walked calmly or had to run because of an errand. In short words; nothing had happened…yet.

Soundwave braked outside of a tall building that had glass as walls. The Numbers stepped out before they stood outside of my door, making sure I wouldn't run away. Quattro walked ahead to the entrance, probably to report the hostages had arrived.

Tre gripped my shoulders roughly as soon as I stepped out of Soundwave and led me to the building with Due walking behind us. People were casting curious glances at the Numbers, probably because of their bodysuits, before they shrugged and walked past us.

We stepped into the building and went straight to the elevators. Tre still held my shoulder as Due pushed a button before the elevator closed.

Aurora whimpered in my arms, making me coo to her to calm her down. Tre grunted loudly next to me as Due ignored us.

The elevator made the tinkle noise that it had reached the required floor before the door opened. We stepped outside and walked to a big room that served as the living room which had a balcony and a great view of the city. Close to the balcony stood a man with purple hair reaching his shoulder blades and wearing a white lab coat. He had his back turned to us as there were a few Numbers in the room, watching me like I was a simple object.

The man turned around and gave me an evil grin that sent me shivers down my spine. I could immediately tell who he was.

"Jail Scaglietti…", I hissed through my teeth.

"Stella Gyllenberg…", Scaglietti smirked. "How lovely to finally meet you in person."

At the corner of my eye, I spotted a woman who looked identical to the madman, expect having a lighter tone of her hair color.

I held Aurora closer to me, wrapping my arms protectively around her. "What do you want, Scaglietti?"

"Nothing special", Scaglietti replied. "Just keeping you and your…unique daughter as my guests."

"But why?" I asked. "Why do you want that and why are you even working with the Decepticons?"

"That is classified, Miss", the "twin" of Jail Scaglietti spoke up.

"Deed, Nove, show our guests to their bedroom and then to the kitchen", Scaglietti told the two Numbers. "I think they might be in need for some food and refreshment before the others arrive."

"Yes, Doctor", Deed and Nove saluted before they led me away from the living room.

When we stepped out of the living room, we walked past Cinque who froze up when she and I made eye contact. She looked down at the floor, looking somewhat ashamed about the circumstances.

Aurora had her head on my shoulder and seemed to stare intensely at the white-haired girl. I knew I needed to ask her later about her ability to feel the truth in people, like I used to have before I gave birth to her.

Deed opened the door to a big bedroom with a king's bed and wine red walls. I spotted a door that led to the bathroom and went in there immediately to help Aurora do the bathroom visit.

"Mama…", Aurora whimpered after we both had finished our bathroom routine, but stayed there for a couple of seconds.

"Yes, sweetheart?" I asked, turning to her as she sat on the closed toilet.

"Papa will come for us…right?"

I didn't have the heart to tell her that neither the Autobots nor Optimus would ever return.

I kneeled down to her eye level and grasped her small hands softly. "Aurora… Someone will come and save us from this prison. It could be the mages or the Autobots… Just…" I didn't know how to continue. "…Just keep believing. Keep the hope within you."

"Okay…", Aurora nodded.

"Hey, are you done yet?" Nove called from the other side of the door.

I stood up and brought Aurora up into my arms before I walked out of the bathroom.

"It's about time", Nove snorted, placing her hands on her hips.

"Sorry about it", I replied nonchalantly.

Deed stood close to the door of the bedroom, looking bored. But she moved aside when Nove led me out and closed the door behind us. The two teenagers took me and Aurora to the kitchen where there were a few maids, preparing some warm food for us.

After lunch, we sat down on a couch in the living room, being watched over the Numbers while Jail Scaglietti was busy with something, but something came up on my mind. There were also quite a number of men dressed in black suits.

Suddenly I heard some kind of commotion and looked over my shoulder to see a few bodyguards step in with a man and…

"Carly?!" I gasped.

Aurora looked up from the book I read to her. "Auntie Carly?"

Carly looked flabbergasted to see me and Aurora. "Stella? Aurora? W-What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same question", I replied before turning my eyes at the man who I recognized now. "Dylan Gould."

Dylan had a poker face, but his eyes showed arrogance and an inner fear. "So I guess you've heard about me, huh?"

"Yes. In fact, the mage squad had found out months ago that you are in collaborations with the Decepticons", I added.

Dylan seemed to swallow nervously, but kept his cool act.

Just then we all jumped when we heard explosions coming from outside. The balcony door was open so we could hear the loud sounds echoing into the apartment. I quickly gathered Aurora in my arms and turned her away from the balcony, making sure she wouldn't see the chaos.

"What is happening?" I asked Carly.

"I have no idea what's happening now, but I know what'll happen later", Carly whispered.

"The Decepticons are sealing off the city", the "twin" of Jail Scaglietti, whose name was Uno, spoke up. "Making sure that no one can enter the city, especially the military and the mages."

I looked at Uno in disbelief before I closed my eyes, holding back my tears. I was starting to feel scared, something I haven't felt for years.

 **XXXXXXXXXX – Normal POV**

Mikaela and Maggie's group had managed to help the Autobots get out of the booster rocket where they had been hiding before the launch of their spaceship. Wheelie and Brains were very happy to see their Warrior Goddess, but that earned them a warning from Bumblebee.

Garyu and Linith, who had already recovered from the surgery, had teleported to the area with Sesshomaru (requested by Xireana), Verossa and Sister Schach Nouera, who was the closest nun to Carim, just when Optimus, Ironhide, Sideswipe, Jazz, Mirage and Barricade had managed lifting up Optimus's trailer to the land. The other Autobots helped the group carry it and placed it down on the ground.

"Slag, dat was a tough work, diggin' out Boss Bot's weapons trailer", Jazz commented after he got out of the water.

"Suck it up, Jazz", Seth told his Autobot partner. "Optimus needs his equipment to kick Decepticon butts."

"I know, Seth, I know", Jazz waved him off.

"Go easy on your partner, Jazz", Arcee scolded her mate.

"Sure, Arcee", Jazz grinned.

"Lovely couple there I see", Verossa smirked.

"It just shows how close they are", Sister Schach commented.

"Oh, if you could just see how really close they are, Sister", Brains said before getting kicked by Chromia.

"Are you saying you and Wheelie are spying on us during our intimate moments?!" the femme spat angrily.

"No, no, no! We do not at all!" Wheelie defended himself and his friend. "Well, aside from all those moments we've seen between Sam and Carly- Ow!"

This time, Mikaela was the one who kicked the former Decepticon. "We don't want to know what's happening between them, thank you very much!"

"Be careful, Wheelie", Frenzy told his friend.

"Jealous, human?" Barricade chuckled.

"Watch it, Barricade…", Bumblebee growled in warning.

Xireana stood a bit far away from the group of mages and Autobots, concentrating on creating a familiar of Sesshomaru. The dog's body started glowing in silver before it changed shape and turned into a tall male human with muscles.

Once the light died down, the human body had the ears and tail as in his animal form and had short hair mixed with brown, black and grey. His skin was tanned and had brown eyes. He was dressed in a brown coat that reached to his ankles and was buttoned from the collarbone to the waist. He had a black belt around his hips with a golden chain attached, long grey pants and white heavy metal gauntlets and boots. **(AN: Same outfit as Zafira's from "Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha".)**

Sesshomaru looked around before turning to his Mistress. He blinked a couple of times before he got down on one knee in front of Xireana. "Mistress Xireana. I swear my loyalty to you. I promise I will protect you and your family."

Xireana got a bit stunned by the sudden and noble speech before she smiled and kneeled down in front of her familiar. "I know, Sesshomaru, and you've done a great work already."

Sesshomaru looked up to see his mistress smiling which made him smile lightly as well.

"Well, are we ready to storm the Decepticons?" Chromia asked.

"Well, I know I'm ready", Elita One commented, cocking her gun.

"And so are we!" Calista said with a determined voice.

"Everyone!" Alice called in a hectic voice, getting everyone's attention. "Watch the news!"

Every mage activated a holographic screen with sound on and gasped at the pictures they saw. The Decepticons were invading Chicago with their battle spaceships that they had kept hidden on the moon. The Autobots could hear and follow the news from those tiny holographic screens.

"They've started the invasion!" Laura gasped.

"Wait! Chicago…" Mikaela mumbled before she snapped her fingers. "Carim's prophecy!"

"So the rest of the prophecy is slowly coming true", Verossa spoke up, making everyone turn to him. "The evil shall dance, and the country of wild onions shall burn to the ground, but before this, the ship of justice that guards the many seas shall be torn apart."

The group was quiet until Ashley was the first one to break the silence. "So that ship in the prophecy… Could it have been…the Autobots' spaceship?"

"Definitely", Verossa nodded.

"And the evil is the Decepticons. But what does the "country of wild onions" mean, amigos?" Leo wondered.

"Chicago has the nickname of being the city of wild garlics", Maggie replied.

"So that's where we're heading to", Ironhide said. "My cannons are itching to blast some punk-aft Decepticons."

"Yer not alone 'bout dat, Ironhide!" Leadfoot said.

"Autobots!" Optimus called, making the Autobots and mages turn to him. "We may not be in ally with humans by their contracts… But we won't let the Decepticons dominate Earth and kill the mankind!" The Autobots yelled in agreement. "Let us go and stop them and free my family! Transform!"

On that command, the Autobots transformed into their vehicle modes. Optimus backed to his trailer and made sure it was connected to him. Meanwhile the mages rushed to their respective partners, disengaging their Devices and turning back into their formers clothes, before Dia spoke up.

"Hey, why don't we just teleport us directly to Chicago? That'll save us so much time!"

"Well, you may be right, Dia, but it has its weak points", Reinforce replied.

"Weak points?" Dia said confusedly.

"One; teleporting us all, including the Autobots, will drain our energy faster and we won't be able to kill the Decepticons", Mikaela said. "Two; the Decepticons doesn't know the Autobots are still alive. We can catch them off guards with the element of surprise."

Dia thought about her idea again and realized the idea was indeed bad. "You're right. Sorry."

"But it was still a good idea, Dia", Katherine said. "Don't feel ashamed because of that."

" _It's going to be quite a long journey_ ", Arcee said. " _Maybe you three, Alice, Dia and Maggie should ride with someone else if you want to sleep._ "

Alice nodded, "You've got a point." Friedrich purred in agreement.

Dia called back Garyu into her Device and walked over to Mirage and Katherine. "Do you mind if I…"

"Of course not, Dia!" Katherine smiled. "Just get in!"

Maggie walked to Ironhide and Catalaya with Reinforce following her. "You've got a free seat for us?"

"Why wouldn't we have?" Catalaya said with a small smile.

"Yahoo!" Reinforce cheered joyfully.

Alice with Friedrich on her shoulder walked over to Seth and Jazz. "Um… You don't mind if we go with you?"

"Not at all", Seth smirked and let Friedrich sit on his shoulder.

"Then I guess I take a ride with your inventor, Autobots", Verossa called before heading over to Wheeljack who was waiting for him with an open door.

" _It actually got a bit lonely since I lost…my former partner_ ", Wheeljack mentioned.

Almost every Autobot revved their engines when they heard the inventor mention Cinque who had betrayed them. " _Sorry…_ ", Wheeljack grunted.

StarDivine opened her door for Linith and Sister Schach. " _You two can ride with me._ "

"Thank you, Star…", Linith hissed lightly by the pain coming from her abdomen.

"Are you okay, Linith?" Sister Schach asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, Sister…", Linith replied.

"You should have rested more at the shelter", Sister Schach scolded the cat-familiar.

"I know, but… My mistress needs me…and her little girl", Linith retorted.

The two women got into StarDivine and followed after Optimus who drove away first of the Autobots. The rest of them followed their Prime, to their final battle in Chicago.

 **XXXXXXXXXX – Stella's POV**

Carly, Aurora and I were moved to a room that was soundproofed from the noise of destruction coming from outside and had no windows. Dylan was with us for a while before he decided to turn himself in for tonight.

Aurora was half-sleeping in my arms as Carly actually looked scared and kind of sad. "I shouldn't have gone to the party…", she mumbled.

I forgot to mention that Carly had casual clothes on her. She had to change out of her dress when she got held captive at the party she went to with Dylan. From what she had told me, Sam had tried to rescue her when the car she had gotten from Dylan had been Soundwave all the time. Sam had been forced to wear the Decepticon wristwatch to report to Dylan about the Autobots' plan.

"You didn't know this was going to happen, Carly", I said in a low voice. "But you should have been aware of Dylan's flirting and his suspicious acting."

"I know, Stella…", Carly sighed. "You've already given me quite scolding of being such a simple-minded woman. I don't need to hear it again. I've had enough tension for one day."

"You and me both", I nodded.

The only thing that crossed my mind was why we were alone in a room. None of the bodyguards or the Numbers was watching over us like they did earlier. Maybe they thought we weren't such a big threat now when I didn't have Raising Heart.

The door behind us opened which made us look over our shoulders. My face paled when I saw the tall man who had a few features of Optimus, but he looked more evil and his eyes glowed red.

He was dressed in an old dirty grey jacket with a hood that covered his head, black pants, and brown boots. On the jacket was a purple insignia embroidered that showed clearly the Decepticon symbol. Only one big guess on who it was.

"Megatron…", I whispered.

The Holoform of human Megatron growled just like in his Cybertronian form, and he stared intensely at me.

"You…", he hissed as he walked up to me. "You are coming with me."

Megatron grabbed my arm roughly and pulled me up from the couch. I almost lost the grip on Aurora, but Carly caught her and kept my daughter in her arms.

"Mama!" Aurora cried.

"I'm fine, Aurora!" I shouted as I was slowly getting dragged by Megatron to the door. "Carly, look after her and make sure she won't see the destruction outside!"

I barely caught Carly's reply when Megatron shut the door once we were out of the room. The loud noises of explosions poured into my ears again as the Holoform pulled me through the dark corridors until he reached…the bedroom Nove and Deed had showed me. I realized immediately what Megatron wanted to do, so I started struggling against his iron grip.

"Let me go!" I yelled, kicking his legs. But he didn't even flinch or blink at my kicks.

Megatron threw me into the bedroom before he stepped inside and locked the door behind him. I looked around, trying to find something that could work as a weapon, but I got tackled onto the bed with Megatron's Holoform on me.

The lights of explosions coming through the window lightened up the room every two seconds. The shadows that cast over Megatron's face made him look intimidating, but it got even worse when his human Holoform changed into his real Cybertronian Holoform.

I almost threw up when my nose caught the smell of oil and diesel coming from the old wound that Megatron had on his head. A scar from the Egypt battle.

The Decepticon growled and revealed his sharp dentas as he came closer to my face. "My brother has really gone long down…to mate with a pathetic organic like you." He brought up his right servo with sharp digits. "And to even have an offspring! Disgusting!" He slashed one digit across my left cheek, making a bleeding wound as I grunted by the stinging pain.

"Stop this, Megatron", I tried talking some sense into him. "You and Optimus are brothers, so Aurora is technically your niece. You can still get your family back if you just-"

"Silence!" Megatron roared before he ripped off my top along with my bra, making me cover my chest. "I will punish you! Taint you with my CNA! Bring shame upon you for interfacing with the enemy!" He ripped off my pants and undergarment as well.

"No… No…!" I panicked as I struggled beneath Megatron's frame. "Don't do it!" I heard the familiar click of something being released from Megatron. "Someone! Optimus! Anyone! Help!"

In the next second, I felt that thing enter my body, causing me so much pain that it was unbearable.

"NOOOOO!"

 **XXXXXXXXXX – Normal POV**

Optimus suddenly felt an intense pain he had never felt before, except that time when he got offlined by Megatron three years ago. He hit the brakes and skidded to a halt while honking, surprising the line of Autobots. They braked as well, skidding to a halt with their passengers almost flying out of their alt modes, if they haven't worn the seatbelt.

" _Prime! What the slag is wrong with you?!_ " Ironhide called from the intercom that was in each Autobot so the humans could hear the conversation.

" _Sire, are you all right?_ " StarDivine asked worriedly.

" _What's wrong with Optimus?_ " Ashley wondered.

" _Optimus?_ " Alice called.

" _Optimus, what's wrong? Do you need medical assistance?_ " Ratchet asked.

Optimus panted after he had been suddenly attacked by the pain, but it didn't come from his frame. It was like he felt someone else's pain, and not just anyone's pain.

" _My mate…_ ", Optimus growled with a low threating tone.

" _Mate? You mean Stella?_ " Mikaela asked.

" _Someone is hurting Stella. I can feel it…_ ", Optimus replied with the threating voice.

" _Wait, how can you feel her pain?_ " Calista wondered.

" _Ratchet… I think I have the answer_ ", Jolt spoke up.

" _So do I_ ", Ratchet replied. " _When we added the small piece of Optimus's Spark inside Stella's heart when she got severely injured, it created a bond between them unknowingly to them._ "

" _And the pain Stella's feeling just now triggered the emotional connection_ ", Jolt finished.

" _Stop talking and let's get moving already!_ " Reinforce shouted.

" _Rein's right, bots!_ " Agito called. " _We have to save Chicago and Optimus's girls!_ "

" _But before that; let Optimus regain his strength after that sudden-_ "

Before Sideswipe could finish his sentence, Optimus honked once before driving away, leaving the stunned group behind.

" _You were saying?_ " StarDivine said sarcastically before following her foster father.

" _Nothing…_ ", Sideswipe pouted as the rest of the Autobots followed their leader.

Optimus was really furious. He promised himself he would find the person who dared to hurt his mate and kill him, whether the culprit was a human or a Cybertronian.

"Stella, Aurora… I'm coming for you."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Translations from German to English:**

 **Schutz Aura = "Protection Aura"**

 **Form zwei = "Form two"**

 **Düsenform = "Jet Form"**

 **Speerform = "Spear Form"**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Seth Lydiksen belongs to** _ **PJ-NCIS-TF-26**_ **.**

 **Ashley Coursce belongs to** _ **Madsluads**_ **.**

 **Dia Staris belongs to** _ **Princess Serenity Angel**_ **.**

 **Xireana Morimaru, Yue, and Sesshomaru belong to** _ **Xireana Prime**_ **.**

 **Calista Meredith belongs to** _ **Zeng Xiao Long Sunstar Crystal**_ **.**

 **Catalaya DeRosa belongs to** _ **Latina shewolf**_ **.**

 **Anna Carter belongs to** _ **PrimesSPARROW**_ **.**

 **Alice Doll belongs to** _ **Springflowerangel**_ **.**

 **Katherine Diamond belongs to** _ **Goldstreak**_ **.**

 **Laura Stallen belongs to** _ **Transformeranimefan**_ **.**


	13. The Reunion

**Once again, the chapter begins in Stella's POV.**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any Transformers characters or Devices/characters from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha! I only own my OCs!

 **Chapter 13: The Reunion**

I barely got any sleep at all. The noises from outside haven't been that disturbing, but the worst part was…when Megatron violated me.

He had bitten my body with his sharp dentas, causing several wounds to bleed and even scratching me with his digits while he roughly drove himself into me. I had screamed, scratched his frame, pounded my fists onto him to stop, but it only drove him even madder.

After Megatron had finished his business with me, he left me all alone in the bedroom, hurting and bleeding from my private area.

My eyes were stinging by the constant crying all night long. I was sure my eyes were red due to the lack of sleep. My whole body was hurting, skin and bone.

The early sunlight shone through the windows, casting a spotlight on the bed where I was laying, half-covered by the dirty, bad smelling sheets. I could feel I wasn't bleeding anymore, but my thighs were still itching by the dried blood.

I felt like all the remaining hope I had kept inside yesterday was drained out. I felt disgusting for letting Megatron having his way with me, but what could I have done? I didn't possess any magic now when it got transferred to Aurora, and Raising Heart had been confiscated.

I heard the door open slowly before a pair of footsteps echoed in the silent room followed by the sound of a door closing. I didn't even turn around in the bed to see who it was.

"Stella?"

I grunted when I recognized the voice. I looked over my shoulder to see Cinque having a small pile of fresh clothes in her hands. Her facial expression spoke how guilty she felt, but I didn't care.

I remained quiet as Cinque walked closer to me. I turned my head back and just stared at the wall. I heard the girl place the clothes on the bed before she left.

I stayed in the same pose for five minutes before I slowly started to sit up, which wasn't easy because my whole body ached in pain. A few hiss and groans escaped my lips as I moved my body.

I glanced down at the clothes, seeing them being folded. I picked them up before I stood up from the bed, but not without a groan of pain when I stood on my legs. I made it to the bathroom and almost collapsed due to the aching pain.

I sat down a moment on the toilet to regain my strength before I headed to the showers. I washed off all the dried blood and also my hair since it got all matted.

Once I dried myself, I took a peek in the mirror above the sink. My skin was literally punctured by Megatron's bites and looked a little red. I opened the bathroom shelf to look for some disinfect which I did, plus some cotton. I poured some disinfect on a piece of cotton and rubbed it against my wounds, making sure they wouldn't get infected.

The scratch on my left cheek would definitely turn into a scar for the rest of my half-immortal life. I guess it was another scar that held a story just like with the scar on my chest when I got stabbed two years ago, and the scar on the stomach of the C-Section when I had complications during the birth of Aurora.

I dried my hair with a hair drier before getting dressed in the new clothes. They consisted of a white long-sleeved shirt with tall collar, tight jeans, white socks and a black vest. Once I was dressed, I stepped back to the bedroom to sit down on the bed and put on my shoes. I tied the shoes and made sure they weren't too loose.

 **"Master!"**

I froze up when I heard Raising Heart's voice. I dug my hand into the left pocket of the jeans and felt the familiar coldness of a metal chain. I grabbed the chain and pulled it out from my pocket, revealing my Device.

"Raising Heart!" I exclaimed in a whispering voice. "But how…?"

 **"Number V created a copy of myself and replaced me in the confiscating strongbox. I have upgraded myself so the technology won't pick my energy signature."**

That made me widen my eyes. Cinque had taken Raising Heart and made a copy of the Device? Did that mean…

"Cinque is actually…trustable?"

 **"Yes. She is sending a message that she have always been on your side, Master. She only acted along with her sisters to gain their trust, making them unaware of her loyalty to you."**

I let out a deep sigh, realizing that I had been holding my breath the whole time. It made me think if it had been Cinque who had chosen the clothes; to make me able to hide Raising Heart beneath the tall collar shirt.

I smiled to myself, feeling a lot better spiritually. So there was still hope. Now I just had to make sure no one would see the change of atmosphere. They all probably knew what Megatron did to me during the night, so they would expect me to be really down and lost.

I put on the golden chain around my neck before I hid it properly underneath the collar. I made a double-check on my clothes before I sat up, feeling a sting of pain in my body, and walked out of the room to get something to eat and check on Aurora and Carly.

 **XXXXXXXXXX – Normal POV**

Sam and Epps had secretly traveled to Chicago while picking up some old retired friends to the former military man. They decided to go and save Carly, after Glen and Dutch had hacked Sam's cell phone and located Dylan who held Carly as hostage, and hopefully Stella and Aurora. The three girls would definitely be together if they were hostages for the enemy.

As the few cars with Sam and the retired soldiers drove to the outskirts of Chicago, the citizens were running away from their ruined and corrupted city. They were screaming and gesturing to Sam and Epps's group to turn around and run for their lives. Some of the people were bleeding and hurt, a couple of them had even lost an arm or a leg and needed medical help.

The group had to stop when they got an obstacle; a subway train was blocking the only way in for vehicles. Sam, Epps and the other soldiers stepped out of the cars to take a closer look at the destruction around them, the air being full with dust and ashes making it hard for them to breath. Some of them grimaced when they spotted dead bodies laying scattered on the ground.

Epps climbed up on a small ruin of a collapsed building and peeked through the open window. He lost his breath when he saw the ruined streets that were still smoking after last night's invasion. It was like the World War II, but even worse with aliens and high technology involved.

The group heard a noise above them and saw a couple of military jets heading to Chicago when two small Decepticon drone ships shot them down before the jets could do any scanning or damage.

"Oh, my God…", Epps whispered before turning to Sam. "We came here to find them in the middle of all _that_?"

"Are we really goin' out there, Epps?" a tanned-skinned soldier with short hair asked.

"I'm not going in there", a slight fat soldier with dark skin said.

"No one's going in", Epps told the group.

Everyone was silent, with only a few explosions echoing from a distance, until Sam spoke up.

"I am. With or without you, I'll find them."

"You're gonna get yourself killed, Sam!" Epps told the young man, but Sam stepped forward with his backpack. "Is that what you want? Is that what you want?!" Epps climbed down from the ruin and rushed after his friend. "You came all the way out here to get yourself killed!" He grabbed Sam's backpack and pulled him back. "Listen to what I'm sayin'!"

"Carly is here because of me, and Stella and Aurora got kidnapped in front of Optimus's eyes. Do you understand?" Sam retorted.

"Listen. If you go in this building, that's _if_ they're still alive. There's no way you're gonna be able to reach them!"

"Then what do you suggest I do?!" Sam retorted.

Epps sighed, "It's over." Sam grimaced at the fact. "I'm sorry, but it's over."

"Incoming!" the fat soldier shouted.

A Decepticon drone ship was shooting at citizens that rushed past Epps's group as fast as they could. The drone ship released some kind of shockwave/heatwave at a group of people and killed them. Their torn and burned clothes and parts of their skeleton remained on the ground with the stench of burned skin and organs.

People threw themselves away from the drone ship when it suddenly hovered just above the concrete. Sam and Epps were just under it as it shifted into a new mode. Before the drone ship could move up, shoots appeared out of nowhere and took out one jetpack of the drone ship, making it unable to fly. It crashed down a couple of meters away from Sam and Epps, making them stand up fast. The Decepticon that controlled the drone ship climbed out of it, groaning in Cybertronian.

Sam and Epps heard footsteps approaching them from behind and a gun cocking. A big cartridge fell down and hit the concrete with a metallic clang. They looked over their shoulders to see the unbelievable.

Optimus Prime stood there with an aura of royalty. "We will kill them all", he assured them with a very deep voice.

The Wreckers had somehow managed to sneak into the city and drove back to the group and transformed behind the fallen drone ship.

"Wreckers, kill it!" Leadfoot commanded.

The Decepticon tried to shoot the red Wrecker, but Leadfoot punched away its arm and pulled it out of the drone ship. Roadbuster and Topspin followed the red Wrecker and grabbed both arms of the Decepticon. Topspin shifted the Decepticon and held it on one pede, making it dingle upside-down.

"This is going to hurt!" Roadbuster said as the Wreckers ripped apart the evil Cybertronian limbs by limbs. "A lot!" The Decepticon hissed in pain until its helm got ripped apart from its frame.

"Your leaders will now understand. Decepticons will never leave your planet alone", Optimus stated, looking down at Sam and Epps. "And we needed them to believe we had gone. For today, in the name of freedom, we take the battle to them."

Almost like in a command, the other Autobots were driving up to their Prime with their human partners who were all in their Barrier Jackets/Knight Clothing. Those who couldn't fly were sitting inside their Autobot partners.

Bumblebee transformed as he drove up and crouched by Sam. Mikaela also landed next to the yellow mech and gave Sam a playful wink. One by one, the Autobots transformed once their partners were out and prepared their weapons.

"I saw your ship blow up", Sam said, still being a bit surprised by the sudden appearance of his friends.

"The ship?" Roadbuster questioned. "We were never in the ship. We designed the slaggin' thing, didn't we?"

"We were hidden in the first booster rocket to separate", Leadfoot explained after he had ripped the fallen Decepticon's head apart. "Splashed down back in the Atlantic just as planned. We ain't going nowhere."

"Yeah, no one's exiling us", Brains spoke up, him, Wheelie and Frenzy climbed over to Epps's car.

"The Autobots are staying right here", Wheelie added. "We're gonna help you win this war."

"We Mini-cons help you too!" Frenzy nodded.

Sam turned to Mikaela who had a wide smile. "You… You knew about their plan?!"

"No, Sam. But our Devices snapped up their Energon signatures coming from the Atlantic, making all the pieces come into place", Mikaela explained with a huge grin. "The Autobots would never leave us with the Decepticons trying to invade our planet."

"Never underestimate the Autobots, Sam", Maggie stepped up with Reinforce floating next to her.

Sam nodded, "Yeah… I got it." He strained himself to hold back the tears that threatened to escape from his eyes.

"They're surrounding the city to make a fortress, so that no one can see what they're up to inside", Optimus told the group. "Our only chance is the element of surprise."

"I think I know where to look", Sam said before running towards the fallen drone ship.

"Look for what?" Calista wondered, standing next to Sister Schach who had also changed into Knight Clothing.

Sister Schach was a Modern Belka user, having her own Device called Windenschaft. In Device form, it had the appearance as a pair of tonfa-shaped twin swords with a cartridge system. The Knight Clothing consisted of a teal green color tight leotard with no sleeves and shorts, a white cape that reached to the ankles tied with a teal green ribbon on the back, black finger-less gloves that reached to above the elbows, and black tight boots that reached up to above the knees.

"Maybe for Stella and Aurora?" Linith said worriedly.

Everyone glanced up at Optimus who couldn't hold back a deep rumble coming up from his throat, a dark aura surrounding him.

Sam, who was oblivious, looked confused. "What's with Optimus?"

StarDivine crouched down in front of the human. "On our way to Chicago, Sire…felt the emotional connection with Carrier… Somebody…hurt her last night."

"Oh, no…", Sam mumbled. "That explains his…sudden change of aura…"

"We should all spread out in teams", Verossa suggested. "We have Decepticons, Sentinel, Jail Scaglietti, Numbers and gadgets to handle with. So we should come up with a strategy."

"Agreed, Verossa Acous", Optimus nodded. "Mikaela, Maggie."

"Yes!" the two women nodded.

"Alright, mages, listen up!" Mikaela yelled, getting the mages' attention. "I know you want to team up with your Autobot partners, but not for the moment. We are the only ones who can take down the Numbers and arrest Jail Scaglietti."

"So your mission is to locate the Numbers and take them down. Once that is done, lock the coordinates with your Devices so we can then go back and retrieve them", Maggie explained. "Which means as soon as your Number Mission is over, you can join forces with your respective partner."

"Got it!" every mage replied.

"Sister Schach and I will look for Scaglietti and arrest him personally", Verossa told the group before snapping his fingers. "Unendlichjagd!" Three green spectral hounds appeared next to the man, sniffing the ground before howling.

"Then we Autobots will take down the Decepticons and find Sentinel who must be close to the control pillar", Optimus said. "We cannot let the Decepticons get what they want."

Sam examined the drone ship before turning to Bumblebee, "Bee, can you fly this?"

"Well…", Bumblebee replied with a sheepish look and wiggled his servo. "Sort of."

"What? Sort of? As in so so?" Sam questioned, repeating the wiggling move Bumblebee made with his hand. "So you can so so fly it? That's freaking terrible."

"I'm going with StarDivine", Linith said. "Once you save Mistress, Aurora and Carly, come to us so I can heal them."

"Bumblebee, you know how to contact me", StarDivine told the young scout.

"Of course, Star", Bumblebee nodded before he climbed into the small cockpit of the drone ship.

Sam was about to follow when Mikaela grabbed his arm. "Sam, wait." The man turned around to see the woman hold a silver revolver that was slight similar to Cross Mirage. "Stella made this Device just for you." Sam grabbed the silver revolver. "It's called Silver Dagger and has similar functions as Cross Mirage." Mikaela pointed at Katherine who held the twin Cross Mirages. "When the cartridges are empty, don't throw them away. They'll reload themselves in less than two minutes."

Sam turned Silver Dagger around to look closer at the Armed Device. "But… How do I use it?"

"As a usual gun, but you'll know what to do naturally", Mikaela explained. "Now go!"

Sam nodded with a small smile. "Thanks!"

"We're right behind you", Epps added.

"Autobots, roll out!" Optimus commanded.

The Autobots transformed into their Alt modes as Bumblebee and Sam flew up with the drone ship to make way for the bots to drive into the city. Epps's group followed the Autobots with their own vehicles. The Mini-cons went with Leadfoot for some strange reason. The mages went in several groups and went in different directions where they thought they could find the Numbers according to their Devices.

 **XXXXXXXXXX – Stella's POV**

It was midday and things were so far so good as they could be in the situation. My acting had been convincing for the Numbers and Jail Scaglietti when I met him during breakfast. Aurora was only allowed to be with me, so I had let her to sit on my lap.

Right now, Carly, Aurora and I were in the living room of Trump Tower with a view of the half-ruined city. Dylan was walking around, complaining how things were going so slow. I had heard from Carly what the main plan was; to transport Cybertron to our solar system and make us humans restore it in the domination of Decepticons.

Once Dylan left the room to get something to drink, Cinque walked into the room, acting casual.

"Cin!" Aurora smiled.

Cinque smiled gently at my little girl before turning her head to me. _"My little sister Dieci has decided to join forces with us. She's saying she has spotted the Autobots and the mages heading to Chicago."_

My eyes widened by the news. _"R-Really? Optimus and the others are…alive?"_

 _"Yes."_

I grimaced when I tried to hold back my tears. I felt ashamed when I had thought Optimus would really abandon me and Aurora, but here he was with his comrades, returning to save us and defeat the Decepticons once and for all.

But… Would Optimus accept me if I told him that Megatron violated me?

"WHERE ARE THEY?!"

Sam's loud voice echoed from the dining room, making all of us turn our heads to the door. I stood up quickly with Aurora in my arms and stepped out of the living room with Cinque and Carly to see if it really was Sam who had just yelled.

We walked into the dining room just in time to see Laserbeak transform into his condor form and attack Sam. The Decepticon grabbed onto Sam and coiled him as much as he could with his metallic body. Sam struggled against Laserbeak and accidently shot with Silver Dagger, the Device I had made for him, as the Decepticon pushed the young man to the balcony.

"Uncle!" Aurora cried.

"Sam!" I shouted.

"No! Sam!" Carly cried, running after her boyfriend until a bodyguard grabbed her.

We watched how Laserbeak threw Sam off the balcony, hearing his scream as Laserbeak hissed in victory.

"No! No! No!" Carly cried hysterically.

I glared at Dylan and the other bodyguards that had appeared when they had heard the commotion. Dylan seemed to be relieved that the Decepticon had taken out the trash, but his face dropped when we all saw Sam being safe and sound, sitting on a drone ship that was floating in front of the balcony.

"Carly!" Sam yelled.

The blonde woman struggled against the bodyguard's grip, but got help by Cinque who kicked him on the neck, breaking it. The bodyguard dropped down on the floor, making Carly rush to the drone ship. She jumped up and fell into Sam's arms.

Dylan turned to Cinque with a glare. "Why'd you do that for?"

"Because I believe in peace", Cinque replied as she pulled out a set of knives. "Stella, go!"

I nodded and rushed past the bodyguards, heading to the balcony where Sam was waiting. Carly had crawled into the cockpit, being with the Autobot who drove it. Laserbeak was about to attack me when Cinque threw the knives at him, causing them to explode and killing the Decepticon.

I made it to Sam and handed Aurora to Carly in the cockpit, seeing it was Bumblebee who was driving the ship, before climbing up on the top of the drone ship. Cinque rushed to us, but Sam looked hesitantly.

"Help her!" I shouted. "She's on our side!"

Sam nodded and helped Cinque to climb onto the ship. Once we were all on the ship, Bumblebee pointed the cannons into the dining room and began shooting. The people in the dining room jumped to sit behind furniture and avoid the shoots.

I spotted something small coming to us on the right. I looked up and saw a military UAV mini-drone fly next to us, but unfortunately got hit by the shoots.

Once Bumblebee thought it was enough, he lowered down the drone ship and headed to another direction. Sam, Cinque and I held onto the ship as we went to the point where we would meet up with the Autobots and hopefully the mages. I looked over my shoulder to see Dylan stand on the ruined balcony and stared after us. I glared at him and shot an Axel Shooter at him in warning. He avoided it and rushed back into the dining room, probably to report to the Decepticons and Jail Scaglietti.

The trip down to the ground got a bit jumpy. We went to an area of Chicago that hadn't been invaded yet by the Decepticons because there were still people running around on the streets.

Bumblebee managed to land the ship more or less gracefully in the middle of the road, but not without a small crash. Once we were sure the ship wasn't moving, Sam helped me climb down as the hatch to the ship opened. Carly stepped out with Aurora in her arms followed by the yellow Autobot.

The blonde girl gave me my daughter before she embraced Sam. "You found me."

"I'd find you anywhere", Sam replied.

Cinque and I smiled at the scene while Aurora giggled at the couple. A chorus of engines roared which caught our attention. We looked up and saw the group of Autobots drive up to us, led by Mirage. Once the Autobots braked, Robert and several ex-NEST soldiers got out of the bots and formed a perimeter. They aimed their guns at the sky, looking for Decepticons, making sure that there were no threats. Robert rushed to Sam and gave him a man-hug.

Linith rushed over to me once she got out of StarDivine who transformed into bipedal mode just as the rest of the Autobots. "Stella! Aurora!"

"Linith!" Aurora smiled.

Linith stopped on her tracks when she spotted Cinque standing next to me. Ironhide and Chromia brought out their guns and pointed them at the Number.

"Hey, stop! Wait!" I told them, standing in front of Cinque.

"Why is that traitor with you, Stella?" Chromia asked with a hiss.

"Does she want to taste my cannons?" Ironhide spat.

"Cinque is on our side!" I explained. "She helped me, Aurora and Carly to escape from our prison."

"It's true", Sam added. "She used those knives to take out Laserbeak."

Cinque walked past me to look at Optimus. "Optimus, compared to my older and younger sisters, I think Doc-" She stopped herself to shake her head. "No… Jail Scaglietti has gone all mad. The way he sees the world is wrong. I want to stop him and my sisters once and for all."

"And I'm with you as well."

We turned to the right to see Dieci walk up to us, carrying her giant cannon. The ex-NEST friends of Robert's had their weapons pointed at her, but lowered them down when Robert told them to.

"Dieci…", Cinque smiled.

Meanwhile, Linith had started using her healing spells to restore my energy and heal the wounds I had. Aurora was still in my arms and giggled when she got tickled by the warmth of the healing spell.

"It's soon done", Linith told me.

"Okay, and thank you, Linith", I nodded.

My familiar smiled, "It's my duty to look after you, Stella. And Aurora, of course."

I smiled lightly at her before I felt someone's eyes on me. I looked up slowly and saw Optimus being the culprit. I swallowed nervously, hoping Optimus wouldn't react in a way that would either scare me or break my heart.

When Linith was finished with the healing, I handed her Aurora and walked up slowly to my boyfriend. Optimus kneeled down in front of me and held out a servo palm up. I climbed on and held onto his thumb as he lifted me up to his face.

We looked into each other's eyes that seemed like forever until I reached out my hand to touch his face. My hand shook lightly because a part of me thought I was just imagining things. I didn't want to lose Optimus again.

Optimus closed his optics when my hand touched his cheek. He brought me closer and took a sniff on me before his optics opened in shock. I pulled back when I heard a growl erupt from his throat.

"Megatron…", he hissed through his dentas.

I hugged myself, shaking in fear. "Optimus… He… He took advantage of me and r-raped me…" There was a chorus of gaps echoing around us. "Please, Optimus, don't hate me! I tried to fight, but he was too powerful- Mh!"

My ramble got interrupted by Optimus kissing my tiny lips. He didn't put so much pressure, but it was still enjoyable.

 _"I could never hate you, my Spark"_ , Optimus told me. _"I know you are very loyal and that is something I am fond of. I promise you I will make Megatron pay for what he had done to you."_

I couldn't hold back my tears and let them run down my cheeks as I responded to the kiss. I had been so afraid to get rejected by Optimus, but here he was; showing me he still loved me.

We broke the kiss and smiled at each other, me wiping off the tears on my cheeks, as Optimus lowered me down on the ground.

"Papa!" Aurora called excitedly. "I knew you and the bots would come and save us!"

Optimus smiled at our daughter. "Of course, Aurora. And we will also save the humanity from the servos of the Decepticons."

"Stella", Ratchet called as he kneeled down next to Optimus. "Did Megatron…overload inside you?"

I shook when the medic bot asked that. I could only nod as answer. That brought up a question from Sam. "Wait… If Megatron…came inside Stella- Ow!" He got slapped on the cheek by Carly. "…Will she…become pregnant again? With Megatron's kid?!"

That question had been bothering me since last night. I got pregnant with Optimus's child, even though it seemed first impossible since humans and robots didn't mix, but what if something had changed for me biologically?

"No."

We all stared at Ratchet as if we just lost our heads. "No?" I repeated.

Ratchet scanned me before repeating himself. "No. You cannot become pregnant again because you're sterile, Stella."

"S-Sterile…?" I mumbled. "But… How?! I wasn't sterile before Aurora, so why now?"

Ratchet held up his servo palm up and activated a hologram with several diagrams and charts for medical purpose. "I took a blood sample and a scan of you _before_ you got carried, _during_ the pregnancy and _after_ the birth of Aurora. During the time after Aurora arrived, your body became sterile, due to a side-effect of the Energon that is pumping through your veins. It already started showing signs one month before Aurora was born, the month when you had _that_ incident, but the full effect erupted after the birth."

"What about me?" Aurora asked in the background.

"You'll understand everything once you get older, Aurora", Linith told her.

"So…", Sideswipe spoke up, making us turn to him. "Could it be that…our mates…" He gestured to Bumblebee, Mirage, himself, Ratchet and Jolt. "…could get pregnant as well and then become sterile?"

Optimus cleared his throat cables. "Those theories should be cast aside for the current moment. We will have plenty of time, but we have a mission here."

"Sorry, Prime…", Sideswipe said. "Just got curious…"

"What is that? Is that us?" Sam said, pointing to the UAV mini-drone that had somehow ended up with us.

"That thing's a military UAV", Robert replied. "Stone, check and see if it's still working!"

The man Stone checked the drone before nodding. "Yeah, it's still got power."

Robert kneeled down to the drone. "Flight Control, do you copy? Can… Can you rotate? Can you do something?" He wiped off the dirt from the screen of the camera and shook it. "Can you rotate or something? Come on, work! Work! Can you rotate or something?" After a moment, the camera rotated at Robert. "Yes, yes! Okay, okay, okay, they can see us!"

Sam kneeled down eye level to the camera. "Chicago is Ground Zero, do you understand? You hear us? Do you understand?"

My relative grabbed Carly and pulled her down to the camera to give NEST the important information. "Please listen. Sentinel Prime is here and he has his pillars to his space bridge. They're on top of a building on Chicago River. Now the pillar that controls everything is in the southeast cupola."

Sam moved back to be in the center of the camera. "You gotta destroy the pillar. You have to shoot the pillar or they're going to transport Cybertron here, do you understand? Do you understand?"

"We need to move before the fighters spot us", Optimus said. "Wait here until we scot a route ahead. Let's roll." He turned to StarDivine. "StarDivine, get Linith and Aurora out of the city and to a safe location and remain there with them."

"Yes, Sire", StarDivine saluted before transforming into her vehicle mode.

"I'm going too to help protect the little girl", Dieci said, turning her large cannon into a necklace version, before she climbed into StarDivine, setting down on the backseats.

Linith walked up to me with Aurora, letting me give my daughter and hug and a kiss on her forehead. "Mama…", Aurora whimpered.

I smiled gently. "Don't worry, Aurora. Mama is going to help the Autobots and stop the Decepticons from bringing Cybertron to Earth's atmosphere."

"Come back…"

"I will. We all will."

Linith got into StarDivine in the driver's seat and closed the door. StarDivine honked once before she turned around and drove away.

* _Be safe… All of you…_ *, I thought worriedly.

"Ratchet, cover high", Sideswipe ordered, following Optimus.

While the ex-NEST soldiers checked their ammo and loaded their weapons, I brought out Raising Heart and transformed into my first Barrier Jacket with Raising in Axel Mode.

 **"Master. My limiter has been removed."**

I nodded and held my Device high up in the air. "Exceed Drive!"

 **"Ignition!"**

My Barrier Jacket got enveloped in a cherry blossom light before it transformed into Exceed Mode including Raising Heart.

"Hey, you think we can use that rocket to shoot down the pillar?" Sam asked, pointing at a rocket the ex-NEST soldiers had.

"We're eight blocks away. We got to get close to take a shot", Robert replied.

"Not closer. Higher", one of the ex-NEST members said from a fire escape, pointing to a building made of glass. "We need a clear line of sight."

"And it's across the river", Robert grumbled. "We're gonna have a hell of a time trying to sneak up."

"We only got one shot", a dark-skinned, slight fat soldier told us.

"Just great!" Robert cursed.

"One shot's all we need", Sam replied optimistically.

There was a beep coming from Raising Heart before a holographic screen showed up in front of me, revealing Verossa's face.

" _Stella! Thank the two moons you are alright!_ " he smiled widely.

"It's good to see you too, Verossa", I replied. "What's the news?"

" _Sister Schach and I have found the entrance to Scaglietti's secret hideout in the middle of the city._ "

"Really?"

" _Catalaya is on her way to help. I'm sending the coordinates to Raising Heart right away_ ", Verossa looked up in alert. " _We've got gadgets surrounding us. We'll see you soon!_ " The holographic screen disappeared.

The Autobots returned to us and waited for Sam, Carly, Cinque, Robert and the ex-NEST soldiers to get inside them. I waited for them to drive away and watched them for five seconds before I flew up to the air, heading to the location where Jail Scaglietti's hideout was hidden.

I clenched my fist in which I held Raising Heart with and felt the determination burn within my heart. * _We're going to stop the war once and for all! I know I had promised myself years ago when I inherited Raising Heart and Bardiche to never use them for war, but… I guess it was meant to be to maintain the peace._ * I closed my eyes for a moment to remember my parents before I opened them again with a glare. * _Jail Scaglietti… Prepare yourself!_ *

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Translations from German to English:**

 **Windenschaft = "Handle of Winds/Windblowing"**

 **Unendlichjagd = "Endless Hunt"**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Seth Lydiksen belongs to** _ **PJ-NCIS-TF-26**_ **.**

 **Ashley Coursce belongs to** _ **Madsluads**_ **.**

 **Dia Staris belongs to** _ **Princess Serenity Angel**_ **.**

 **Xireana Morimaru, Yue, and Sesshomaru belong to** _ **Xireana Prime**_ **.**

 **Calista Meredith belongs to** _ **Zeng Xiao Long Sunstar Crystal**_ **.**

 **Catalaya DeRosa belongs to** _ **Latina shewolf**_ **.**

 **Anna Carter belongs to** _ **PrimesSPARROW**_ **.**

 **Alice Doll belongs to** _ **Springflowerangel**_ **.**

 **Katherine Diamond belongs to** _ **Goldstreak**_ **.**

 **Laura Stallen belongs to** _ **Transformeranimefan**_ **.**


	14. Mages VS Numbers – Part 1

**Judy: Awww~, our little Sammy has grown up!**

 **Me: Wait, what are you talking about? And how did you get here?**

 **Judy: What?! Don't tell me you haven't heard?! Sammy's gotten married!**

 **Me: Married?! *checks info on Internet* What the…?! Shia LaBeouf's a married man now? With a 23 years old girl? …Well, all I can say is; congratulations, Transformer guy! ;) …But I fear his old track record might become longer than they are now.**

 **The first point of view will be normal until it switches into someone's POV.**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any Transformers characters or Devices/characters from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha! I only own my OCs!

 **Chapter 14: Mages VS. Numbers – Part 1**

Laura, Katherine, Seth and Alice went to the north of Chicago. Alice had summoned Friedrich into his adult form so that she and Seth could ride on the dragon. Laura rode on the roller blades that were part of Mach Caliber while Katherine ran next to her. But what they didn't know was that someone had spotted them from the top of a tall building.

"Nove, Deed, Wendi, those four are heading toward you", Otto warned as she saw the four mages on a holographic screen.

" _Are you serious?_ " Nove asked from another screen.

Otto nodded, "But the situation's different this time. They're coming to fight us head on."

" _What? Sounds good to me_ ", Wendi grinned, riding on her Riding Board.

"We'll take care of them before Sentinel Prime activates the space bridge", Otto said. "I want to take out as many unpredictable elements as possible."

" _Right!_ " the three Numbers nodded before moving on with a horde of gadgets following them.

Alice looked up and spotted a couple of Decepticon drone ships heading at their direction. "We've got company!"

"Alice, Seth! Can you two take care of them?" Katherine asked.

"Of course, Kat!" Seth nodded, holding Strada in his hands.

"We'll do it!" Alice added. "Be careful, you two!"

"You guys as well!" Laura called.

Alice turned to the dragon. "Fried!"

Friedrich roared before soaring up higher and headed towards the incoming drone ships.

"Laura, can you make a quick scan around this part?" Katherine asked her friend.

Laura nodded, "Sure." A Modern Belka triangle lightened up beneath her feet. "Wing-"

"IS engage", Otto mumbled. "Ray Storm!"

The Number shot a blast towards the ground mages. Katherine and Laura noticed the beam and jumped away in time, getting separated from each other.

Katherine landed on the roof on a small building, but didn't get to regain her breath when Deed showed up with her Twin Blades raised up. Luckily, the Gun Mistress managed to avoid the blades and activated the Dagger Mode of Cross Mirage.

The girls started having a spar, but Deed was stronger and threw Katherine into a building, crashing through the window.

At the same time, Laura got ambushed by Nove having a close combat spar. The dark-brown haired girl saw the crash at the corner of her eye, but had to focus on the Number in front of her.

Nove activated a jet boost on her roller blade and kicked Laura so hard that she flew backwards and hit her back into a wall of a building.

From the top of another building popped up Wendi, holding her Riding Board as she prepared her own IS spell. "Aerial Cannon!"

Laura was about to get up when she saw the light magenta blast coming at her.

There was a new explosion which caught Alice and Seth's attention while they were fighting against the drone ships.

"Kat… Laura…", Alice mumbled worriedly.

"Let's get back to them as soon as we've taken down the ships!" Seth told her.

Friedrich roared, warning the duo. Seth and Alice looked up to see a Decepticon heading towards them with its blades raised out.

Alice held out her right hand with Kerykeion. "Wheel Protection!"

A beam of gentle pink color shot at the Decepticon, trapping it in the middle of the air. Friedrich took the chance and breathed strong heat fire at the mechanical being, melting it.

 **XXXXXXXXXX – Katherine's POV**

I groaned in pain as I felt my back being very sore after the crash. At first, I thought I got a headache when I heard Laura call me worriedly through telepathy. I got up slowly, but coughed due to the dust that floated in the air around me.

 _"It's dangerous to right alone here"_ , I called back. _"Let's meet back up!"_

But before I could get out of the building, someone from outside put up a trap spell, encasing me inside the building with no way out.

"Too bad, we're not letting you get together!" I heard that Number Wendi call from inside the building.

 **XXXXXXXXXX – Laura's POV**

I was first afraid that I had died when that Number with the board had shot me, but I was still alive with a few bruises.

"Mach Caliber… Are you okay?" I asked my Device.

 **"I'm all right."**

I nodded and got up on the roller blades, ready to go and help Kat when I spotted Nove standing in front of me, having her arms crossed.

"I'm not letting you get through me", Nove told me.

I had a bad feeling that the battle would be intense. I prepared myself and got into a battle position, just like Nove.

 **XXXXXXXXXX – Katherine's POV**

I hid behind a pillar in the shadows, hearing how Wendi approached me with a giggling noise.

"How does it feel when you, a useless gunner, who's half of what she is when she's with that headband girl, finally gets separated from her group of four?" Wendi taunted.

I held back a growl as I collected my thoughts. * _I'm inside their barrier. Alice, Seth and Laura are a good distance away and in difficult fights themselves. If I show my back to them, it'll be over in an instant._ * I held Cross Mirage close to my face.

 _"Alice, Laura, Seth, bit of a change of plans"_ , I called my friends. _"There's no need to force yourself in defeating the enemy in front of you. Just hinder them and wear them down. That's enough. We can protect the city and the Autobots."_

"I didn't know you were such an idiot!" Wendi laughed. "It won't take that much time. You're not somebody we're supposed to capture. Nobody will get mad if we kill you."

* _They can hear us communicating?_ * I thought in shock. _"Transmission over! Everyone, concentrate on your fight!"_ I stood up and fired several bullets at the gadgets that replied with the same amount of laser beams.

I rushed with the twin Cross Mirages and avoided the shots, but Wendi got in front of me. I looked to the right and saw two gadgets shooting at me. The beams hit me… Well, not really because that was just an illusion I had made.

"It was an illusion after all", I heard Wendi murmur.

I created three more illusions of me as we stood several meters from Wendi and shot at her. Wendi used her Riding Board to avoid the shoots, but I saw her looking at me and the illusions closely, like she was trying to find out which was the real me.

"Peek-a-boo! I see you~!" Wendi giggled before grabbing her board and pointed it at me. "Aerial Shot!"

I gasped when I saw the shoot coming at me. I jumped back, but got hit with another shoot. I replied with Cross Fire Shoots and took out most of the gadgets. Wendi protected herself with the board when a couple of shoots went at her direction.

While the Number was occupied, I released a slingshot from Cross Mirage and hooked it at the ceiling. I let Cross Mirage haul me up as I observed the battleground. * _It's all I can do to last against her and the gadgets in such an enclosed environment. Until the others come, I have to survive._ *

I glanced up and could only blink when that long brown-haired Number with twin blades flew down and hit me hard with her Equipment. I yelled out hard when I felt one of the blades hit my ankle and got knocked down into a dark room. I quickly rolled to the side, hiding next to the hole in ceiling where I had fallen, grabbing my bleeding ankle.

"Deed, you too?" I heard Wendi exclaim in surprise.

"Otto's orders", the brown-haired Number, Deed, replied monotony. "She said that if we don't take out that illusionist for sure, it'll be a real problem."

I swallowed back my groans of pain and tears as I clenched my hurt ankle. I looked over my shoulder to examine the situation. * _Two combat cyborgs, as well as the gadgets._ *

I suddenly felt so useless and weak. I couldn't run with my ankle or even stand. For the first time, I actually felt scared. Scared, weak, pathetic, useless… * _This is impossible, maybe._ *

"Nothing is impossible, signora! Because I know you can do it!"

I gasped, looking around when I thought I heard Mirage's voice. "Mirage…?"

No… It was memories of Mirage when we met for the first time and how our friendship developed into love. There were many times when Mirage encouraged me even when I became a part of NEST and the mage squad.

"You are strong, Katherine. I know you'll be okay."

"Let us both do our best once again, la mia scintilla."

I curled myself into a ball, resting my chin against my knees. "Mirage… What would you do now if you were in my situation…?"

"We can do this together, Katherine. Remember; I'll always be by your side, no matter how far away we are. Together, we can take down any enemy we want!"

I raised up my head, feeling the determination flow through me when I remembered Mirage's words. He was right. I could do this no matter how hurt I was.

 **XXXXXXXXXX – Alice's POV**

"Shooting Ray!" I commanded.

I sent a couple of energy sphere at the drone ships while Seth took care of those Decepticons that were capable on flying. Friedrich roared as he breathed fire on the ships, setting them on fire. The ships lost the ability to fly and crash-landed on the ground.

Seth just then joined us when he got lifted by Strada in his Düsenform. "They are too many of them! We could go on forever!"

"What shall we do?! Laura and Kat need us!" I told him.

Seth growled lightly. "I have no idea, Alice. But I know one thing for certain." I blinked confusedly before he looked over his shoulder and gave me a smile. "Fried and I will _always_ protect you."

I felt my heart suddenly beat harder and my cheeks got all warm. I also noticed how a flame of determination started burning inside my heart. A voice kept calling me. A voice I had almost forgotten.

 **XXXXXXXXXX – Laura's POV**

The combat battle with Nove was too difficult. She was way stronger and skillful than me with roller blades and fists. I struggled to get up on my knees after a couple of minutes battle.

"Not giving up yet? You're pretty stubborn", Nove said. "Want some more?"

My whole body ached in pain, but I made it up on my feet. There was something I had on my mind for quite a while.

Cinque said that she and her Numbers sisters were artificial human beings; androids, but they had the ability to think and do their handlings on their own. They didn't need someone to control them unlike the robots we humans use in the industrial area. What if Scaglietti had brainwashed the Numbers with his talk and poisoned them even more when they joined the Decepticons?

I took a deep breath and prepared myself for the battle. "Mach Caliber!"

 **"Load Cartridge."**

Mach Caliber loaded a cartridge in the Revolver Knuckle I had on my right hand. Nove did the same thing with her roller blades. In the next second, we both summoned energy paths made by the magical bands and raced with them up in the air.

I was about to punch Nove, but she caught my incoming fist. Then I tried to punch her with the left hand, but she was faster and punched me hard on my cheek. The gears of Nove's Gun Knuckle started spinning.

"IS: Gun Shooter!"

Nove shot many spheres at me and so hard I lost control and fell off the Wing Road path. I flew through the air, but got kicked down by Nove again. I crashed on the concrete on my back, but the impact threw me onto my stomach. Nove jumped down and stood in front of me with an annoyed expression.

"Nove…", I mumbled sadly.

 **XXXXXXXXXX – Katherine's POV**

The two Numbers found me quickly, but I managed to hide before I summoned several illusions of myself, shooting at the girls.

While the illusions kept the Numbers and gadgets busy, I went into the deepest part of the building to regain my energy as much as I could before I could unleash the final move. But it took quite a toll of me to keep up the illusions.

 **"They've confirmed our position"** , Cross Mirage told me. **"They are moving in our direction."**

I raised up Cross Mirage to look at him closer. "Shooter and Silhouette control is okay. Maintain present status. All that's left is to take them out here."

 **"Yes."**

I stood up wobbly on my feet and let the magic circle beneath me disappear. Cross Mirage summoned his twin as I contained myself and my plan.

* _I can't run, and I'm almost out of magic. But luckily not on cartridges. I'm not sure if trying a final fight with my bullets will work._ * I let out a deep sigh through my nose. "To be honest, I've realized something while I've been working for NEST. I always thought I wanted to work with economics. But now… When I became a mage, I realized there are other things I want to try… To achieve…"

An explosion erupted a couple of meters from me, indicating that the Numbers had arrived. The brown-haired girl, Deed, and Wendi went towards me.

 **"V Dagger."**

Deed was about to hurt me again with her Equipment, but I blocked the blades with Cross Mirage's second mode. Unfortunately, Wendi shot a couple of bullets at me, but I slashed them easily with Cross Mirage.

Once the smoke died down around us, the Numbers saw me stand with two sphere floating next to me as one gun of Cross Mirage was in Dagger Mode. The Numbers stared at me in caution, probably surprised that I wasn't trying to run. I also noticed they were in the same position as the first time, which was perfect since I had already calculated a plan. And because of that, I did spot one hole in their strategy.

* _If I can hit at the exact instant their combination strikes…_ *

 **XXXXXXXXXX – Laura's POV**

Nove held me tight on my neck and lifted me up, adding more pressure. I was close to choke to death, but somehow I was able to breathe. Explosions in the background echoed in my ears as the Autobots and Decepticons engaged in battle far away from our position.

"Still not giving up?" Nove arched an eyebrow. "You're just as stubborn as the Autobots." She grabbed me and threw me down on the concrete hard, causing an explosion.

I laid on the ground, my whole body aching more than ever. I felt all my energy disappear as I regained my breath.

"Just die already!" Nove shouted as she picked me up to deliver a hard uppercut by my chin.

I flew through the air and it felt like it was going in slow motion. The hope of winning was fading away… I wasn't that strong to take down Nove and save her. No matter how I tried to talk to her, she refused to listen.

* _It was impossible after all. I guess I'm weak and pathetic. And it's going to end with me not being able to do anything…_ *

Memories of the time when I got abused by my father after Mom had died. Dad used to abuse me both physically and mentally, telling me how I was a failure, a weak human being who was not wanted.

But then a memory showed up when I, Kat, Seth, Alice and Stella ate lunch together a couple of months ago. We had an interesting conversation that brought up slight hope within me.

 ***FLASHBACK***

 _We were in the cafeteria of NEST, having a simple but delicious lunch. We had finished practicing with our Devices and spells, but we had other duties to attend within NEST._

"By the way, why did you want to become strong, Laura?" _Stella asked me all of the sudden._

 _That had caught me off guard and I didn't know how to answer._ "Well…"

 _Stella just smiled at me._ "How about I put the question like this; what do you want to do if you become strong?"

 _I pondered for a moment why I had even accepted the offer to stay at NEST and become a mage._

"When a war or a disaster, something bad like that happens, I want to be able to save people who are sad, in pain, and shouting "Save me!". To take them straight to someplace safe, by my own power."

 _Stella nodded with a small smile._ "That is a good motivation. Promise me and your teammates here that you'll keep that spark in your heart."

 ***END OF FLASHBACK***

I recovered fast just as Nove was about to finish me.

 **"Wing Road!"**

A path of energy showed up in front of me as I kicked away the incoming kick of Nove.

 **"Caliber Shot: Left turn!"**

I spun my body around and kicked Nove again before I unleashed a slight stronger attack.

 **"Shoot!"**

My body moved on its own as I punched down Nove to her own yellow Wing Road. I landed safely on my Wing Road and inhaled fast.

 **"Just as rehearsed."**

I glanced down at the crystal of my roller blades. "Mach Caliber?"

 **"We can still take actions, you and I. We can still fight, so why abandon now?"** I gasped at my Device's words. **"You taught me the reason for my being here, my strength and power which you adore so much. Don't make everything a lie."**

I closed my eyes, remembering the conversation once again. I opened my eyes and glared at Nove. I wanted the power to help people, not hurt them, even though I had to do it now against a combat cyborg.

"Let's go, Mach Caliber!"

 **"All right, buddy!"**

I smiled as the Revolver Knuckle loaded a few cartridges. "Full Drive!"

 **"Ignition!"**

A Belka triangle appeared beneath the roller blades.

"Gear Exelion!"

Two twins, one on each roller blade, grew out while I felt the energy flow through me.

 **"A.C.S Standby!"**

Nove snorted, but got into position. "You think you can defeat me with those kinds of moves?!"

 **XXXXXXXXXX – Normal POV**

Otto stood on a rooftop with several gadgets, maintaining the barrier around the building where Deed and Wendi were taking care of Katherine. Everything seemed to go according to the plan, but those plans were meant to get interrupted.

A light showed up behind Otto which caught her attention. In the next second, a road of cerulean and white blades grew from the roof, piercing the gadgets and causing them to explode.

Just as Otto was about to jump up, two long, glowing strings wrapped itself around Otto, trapping her.

"You're the commander of the land battle and the one in charge of all the barriers", a female voice spoke up from the smoke.

Once the smoke was clear, it revealed Xireana and Sesshomaru in his dog form.

"I admit you were well-hidden, but you can't get away from Klarwind's sensor", Xireana said as she held up her unoccupied hand with two of Klarwind's rings.

"You're under arrest on suspicion of a large-scale disturbance of the peace, as well as the attack on NEST", Sesshomaru added.

Otto broke through the binds and tried to escape, but Sesshomaru used his spell Steel Yoke to trap the Number just as Xireana added new stronger binds.

"You're under arrest", Xireana told the tomboy.

 **XXXXXXXXXX – Katherine's POV**

The barrier that surrounded the building disappeared which caught Deed and Wendi's attention. But they recovered fast as Deed rushed towards me and Wendi prepared her spheres.

"Now!" I shouted.

I released the spheres and sent them to the two Numbers who avoided them, but got caught off guard. I turned to Wendi and shot a powerful bullet at the blast that Wendi's Riding Board was preparing. It caused a big explosion, the room getting filled with smoke.

I heard Deed behind me so I turned Cross Mirage's normal gun into Dagger Mode. With both daggers, I blocked the incoming attack from behind. The two bullets that I had released flew through the room, but turned back to hit the back of Wendi and Deed's heads very hard. Both of them dropped their Equipment and collapsed on the floor, losing consciousness.

"You're all under arrest", I told them even though they were unconscious.

A holographic screen showed up next to me, revealing Carim. " _Mage Katherine?_ "

"Yes?" I saluted.

" _Cross Mirage sent a distress call to the Church, telling us you have captured two Numbers. Reinforcement is heading to Chicago, but I would appreciate if you remained with the Numbers until they arrive._ "

"Understood. What's their ETA?"

" _Five minutes._ "

The holographic screen disappeared after the call. I glanced down at the Numbers, seeing Deed was gaining her consciousness again and reached for one of her Twin Blades. I quickly stomped on her hand, stopping her action. She grunted in pain and glared up at me, but I didn't get scared of her look.

"Stay put", I told her. "They'll soon come and take you and your sister away."

 **XXXXXXXXXX – Laura's POV**

"Let's go, Nove!" I called her.

"With pleasure!" Nove retorted.

Our roller blades activated and we rolled towards each other with our fists high up. We clashed against each other, but then moved aside and kept clashing with our fists and kicks.

We both loaded new cartridges and decided to end this once and for all. Our fists collided with each other's barriers, but kept straining to break through. I released my fist and tried to break through Nove's barrier with my hand.

"With a single blow!" I yelled.

My Revolver Knuckle kept loading cartridges as Nove strained herself. We both managed to break through the barriers, but I got a small scratch on my head.

I moved my left hand forward as a magical loop surrounded it, preparing a spell that Stella had taught me. "Divine…" A large sphere of energy appeared in front of me, pushing back Nove who gasped in shock. "Buster!" I used my right fist to unleash the power, which knocked off Nove from her path.

I quickly went after her and caught her before she could crash into the concrete. I rolled down to the ground and kneeled down, making it easier for me to hold her.

Nove had lost consciousness and her Equipment was mangled due to the bombardment spell. The scary part was her eyes were wide open, but sparkled like a television screen that didn't get the right picture. It kinda looked like she was dead even if she wasn't.

" _Laura!_ " Katherine called before a holographic screen popped up next to me. " _I've defeated the two Numbers. How about your side?_ "

"I've managed to knock out Nove with magic power", I replied.

" _And how are you? Are you injured?_ "

"Just a bit exhausted. Nothing else."

" _That's a relief. Anyway, be prepared for reinforcement. Carim has sent other mages from the Church that will take care of the Numbers so we can join the Autobots._ "

"Okay. But… Have you heard anything from Seth and Alice?"

" _Nothing. I hope they are okay…_ "

 **XXXXXXXXXX – Alice's POV**

The voice I heard from my heart was Voltaire, the black dragon I had summoned when the Numbers had attacked NEST and the Decepticons came through the space bridge in New York.

Seth and I had jumped off Friedrich and landed on a rooftop. My white dragon flew around us and melted the Decepticons and drone ships with his fire breath before they could hurt us. Seth took care of those Decepticons that managed to sneak past the fire and used his lightning spells to take them out.

I felt the new energy rush through me before a summoning magic circle appeared beneath my feet, just like a gigantic summoning circle appeared in front of me.

"Glorious howl which pierces the heavens, that which will forever protect a distant land, come to my side, o black flame that is the land's protector. Dragon Knight Summon! An imperial, thunderous roar! Come forth, Voltaire!"

A pillar of fire shot up at the sky with a roar following. A big figure moved up to the middle of the pillar before the fire exploded as firework. Voltaire's roar must have echoed in the whole city because several drone ships changed course and headed to our direction.

"Let's take these creeps down once and for all!" Seth yelled.

I nodded in agreement. "Fried! Voltaire!"

The two dragons roared before they breathed fire at the incoming ships and Decepticons, destroying them immediately.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Translations from Italian to English:**

 **Signora = "Lady"**

 **La mia scintilla = "My Spark"**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Translations from German to English:**

 **Düsenform = "Jet Form"**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Seth Lydiksen belongs to** _ **PJ-NCIS-TF-26**_ **.**

 **Ashley Coursce belongs to** _ **Madsluads**_ **.**

 **Dia Staris belongs to** _ **Princess Serenity Angel**_ **.**

 **Xireana Morimaru, Yue, and Sesshomaru belong to** _ **Xireana Prime**_ **.**

 **Calista Meredith belongs to** _ **Zeng Xiao Long Sunstar Crystal**_ **.**

 **Catalaya DeRosa belongs to** _ **Latina shewolf**_ **.**

 **Anna Carter belongs to** _ **PrimesSPARROW**_ **.**

 **Alice Doll belongs to** _ **Springflowerangel**_ **.**

 **Katherine Diamond belongs to** _ **Goldstreak**_ **.**

 **Laura Stallen belongs to** _ **Transformeranimefan**_ **.**


	15. Mages VS Numbers – Part 2

**Just like in the last chapter, this chapter will start in normal point of view until it switches into someone's POV.**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any Transformers characters or Devices/characters from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha! I only own my OCs!

 **Chapter 15: Mages VS. Numbers – Part 2**

Ashley, Dia, Leo and Anna headed to the west area of Chicago. Unfortunately, there were still many citizens at those ruined parts, so the four mages had to help them evacuate the city before they could move on and find the rest of the Numbers. They helped the injured ones to get to search-and-rescue teams while Dia tried to heal the serious wounded with her Device Asclepius.

"I can't believe they haven't evacuated the whole city yet!" Leo spat in annoyance. "Are they aware of the situation or not?!"

"Leo, calm down!" Anna scolded the man. "You're not helping!"

"Yeah, try to help them calm down instead of spreading negative feelings", Ashley added as she walked past Leo. "There are also children among the people and they need to feel calm and not panic."

"Okay, okay, sorry", Leo muttered before rushing over to a married couple that needed help.

Dia had finished stopping a bleeding wound on a woman's leg and Garyu helped her get into an ambulance that had arrived.

"T-Thank you…", the woman said weakly. "Thank you…for h-helping me…"

"Save your energy, ma'am", Dia told her. "Have a strong willpower and you'll survive."

"S-Savoy…"

"Pardon?"

"M-My name…is Michelle Savoy…"

"I'm sorry, but we gotta go right now!" a paramedic told the duo as he and a colleague loaded in Michelle who was lying in a trolley into the ambulance.

Dia stared at the ambulance as it drove away with sirens on. The mage wondered for a second why the woman had given her name to her, but shook it off before Dia went to help someone else with Garyu by her side.

But the peace was over when the mages' Devices started glowing in caution. The four mages looked up quickly to see a horde of gadgets heading at their direction. The civilians were starting to scream in terror and tried running away. The children cried in fear as they were carried by their parents.

"Dia!" Leo called.

"I've got this!" Dia nodded as a bluish purple summoning square appeared beneath her feet.

 **"Insektzug."**

The small mechanical bugs flew up from other summoning squares and flew towards the gadgets. They drilled themselves into the gadgets with ease and caused them to malfunction. The gadgets turned confused and kept floating in the air, but some of them got slashed by Garyu and his blades.

Ashley let a red Mid-Childa magic circle appear beneath her. "Arresting Net!"

New magic circles appeared around the gadgets and handcuffs shot out from them, chaining the gadgets so they wouldn't accidently fly straight into someone.

Anna let out a battle cry as she drove on Blitz Caliber and destroyed the chained gadgets with the Revolver Knuckle by punching her fist through the metal. "We have to hold them off from this area while we help the injured ones to evacuate!"

Leo sent several ice spears at a new group of gadgets, destroying each one of them. "Yeah, but we need a proper plan to make this work!"

"Plus we've got the Numbers to think about!" Ashley added.

"Shit! I almost forgot about them!" Anna cursed.

Dia gasped when she heard her Device Asclepius had caught something within its radar. "Guys!" The three other mages turned to the summoner. "We've got company!"

 **XXXXXXXXXX – Mikaela's POV**

I was flying through the city, taking down as many Decepticons and gadgets I could while trying to help people evacuate. Bardiche had noticed magical activity concerning the gadgets about how fast they could replace the destroyed ones. It turned out that someone was using magic to copy the gadgets, making it seem there were endless of them.

"Bardiche, locate the source of the magic!" I commanded.

 **"Yes sir! Commencing searching. It will take some time."**

I landed to help a couple of people to head to the right direction, away from the trashing part of Chicago. People were running past me as I headed to a part that was quite close to the ground zero. Before I could run further, I felt someone grab my arm, pulling me back.

"Hey, where're you going, toots?! You have to get outta here!" a familiar male voice said.

I growled and turned around to give the man a piece of my mind when I froze in my actions. The man who held my arm was no other than…

"Trent? Trent DeMarco?"

Trent blinked twice as he took a closer look at me. "Mikaela…? Kaela, is that you?"

I pulled my arm out of his grip while growling in irritation. "What are you doing here, Trent?!"

"It _is_ you! What are you doing here yourself?"

"Don't rotate the question at me! I'm here with my friends, trying to stop the end of the humanity!"

"Well, you're certainly dressed in a strange way if you're in the military, Kaela. I never thought you would be that type, unless-"

I hit him hard on the top of his head with my fist, not allowing him to finish the sentence. "Don't you dare think I sold myself to a gun-man, 'cause you're wrong!" I turned around, preparing myself to head up to the sky. "Now, if you excuse me, I have to-"

"Wait!" Trent interrupted. "I need you to look for my girlfriend!"

I turned to him, arching an eyebrow. "You were here on vacation with your girlfriend and got separated?"

"Yeah! Since yesterday evening, I haven't found here! So… Can you in meanwhile look for her?"

I snorted lightly, but collected myself. "How does she look like?"

Trent pulled out his wallet and picked out a photo which he handed to me. I took the photo and looked at the girl to then feel my blood boil.

The girl on the photo was unmistakably Quattro!

"Are you fragging kidding me?!" I exploded.

Trent flinched in fear by my outburst. "What?"

I ripped the photo into pieces. "Your girlfriend is one of the terrorists who are working alongside the Decepticons!"

"That's not true!" Trent countered. "She's the sweetest girl I've ever met! And a better bunny in bed than you ever were!"

The last comment struck a nerve. I bitch-slapped Trent so hard I could with my metal glove, leaving a giant red hand mark on his cheek.

"You haven't changed at all, Trent! You're still that horny-jerk who just wants to fuck every single girl you hook yourself up with!" I spat furiously. "I can't believe how blind I was at that time in high school!"

"Well, you ended up with that pathetic Wickvity or whatever after you and he were absent from school for a week! Oh, let me guess; were you on the run to have a good fuck-time?"

"It's Witwicky! And no, we weren't! We were already involved with the alien war by siding with the good guys!"

 **"Sir!"**

Trent jumped in surprise when he heard my Device's voice. "Who the hell was that?!"

I ignored the playboy and turned my attention at Bardiche. "Yes?"

 **"There is a magic source four miles away from here."**

"Any confirmation who's behind it?"

 **"Not yet. We need to move closer for further analyze."**

"Roger that."

"H-Hold on for a second…", Trent's voice shook. "Were you talking to your scythe-"

 **"Zanber Form."**

Bardiche transformed into his third form as the blade sparked with lightning. I turned to Trent with a harsh glare. "Get out of here and erase all contacts with your _girlfriend_."

Without waiting for a reply, I flew up at the sky and headed to the location where Bardiche had found the magic source. Unfortunately, it was in the part of the city where Deceptions were lurking.

 **XXXXXXXXXX – Normal POV**

Ashley, Dia, Leo and Anna were engaging in a battle with two Numbers; Sette and Tre. And to tell the truth, the four mages had troubles fighting with the two of the strongest Numbers. Dia and Garyu were in the background and protected the citizens from incoming attacks and helped evacuating as more gadgets joined forces with the Numbers. The summoner kept using Insektzug and made it go auto.

Ashley tried to capture the Numbers with Arresting Net, but Tre was too fast with her Equipment and Sette used her Boomerang Blades to destroy the handcuffs. Anna followed Tre by Wing Road and tried to take down the Number with several punching skills, but kept missing.

Leo used his ice magic to freeze the Numbers into ice to slow them down as well, but it didn't work. The ice pierces kept missing their targets or got slashed by the Numbers' Equipment.

"Give up, mages", Tre said with a deep voice. "You'll never win." She used her IS Ride Impulse and punched down Anna to the concrete. "You're too weak!"

Anna grunted in pain as she slowly sat up in the crater that got formed around her by the impact. Dia rushed over to her and helped her up on Blitz Caliber. The girls were not noticing how Sette's Boomerang Blades were heading towards them until Leo warned them.

"Dia! Anna!"

The girls looked up and screamed as they watched the boomerang Equipment approaching them. The girls held onto each other, feeling the panic taking over them for getting killed… Almost.

 **"Dimension Barrier!"**

The jewels on both gloves of Asclepius glowed before a bluish purple dome appeared around them. The Boomerang Blades collided with the barrier, but kept straining to break through.

Sette and Tre were caught off guard because of the powerful barrier that didn't even get cracks of the Boomerang Blades. Ashley and Leo took the opportunity for the element of surprise.

 _"I catch. You freeze"_ , Ashely told Leo.

 _"Roger!"_ Leo replied.

"What kind of barrier is that?" Sette wondered. "My Equipment has always taken down all kinds of barrier spells!"

"They must have toughen this one up", Tre snorted. "I'll take care of the other two-"

"Arresting Net!"

Several red Mid-Childa magic circles appeared all around the two Numbers and shot out handcuffs. The Numbers were caught off guard and couldn't fly away in time when they got wrapped by the chains of the handcuffs.

Because of the surprise, the Boomerang Blades' power dropped to zero and fell down on the concrete with a clang. Dia deactivated the barrier just as Ashley rushed over to her and Anna with Garyu.

"Leo's going to use the powerful ice spell! We have to get out of here quickly!" Ashley warned them.

"Got it!" Dia nodded. "Everyone, stay close to me!" A new Mid-Childa magic circle appeared below her feet, preparing to teleport when Leo would release the ice spell.

Leo flew up in the air to land on an ice-blue Mid-Childa magic circle. "Let's go, Durandal!"

 **"Okay, Boss!"**

Leo began chanting an aria to activate a rank S+ spell that he had been practicing on with Stella. "Permafrost, construct a frozen coffin and deliver eternal sleep unto these cyborgs." Leo pointed Durandal at the two chained Numbers. "Freeze them!"

 **"Eternal Coffin!"**

Durandal shot a beam of ice, heading towards the Numbers who were watching the incoming beam with widen eyes.

"Transport!" Dia shouted, teleporting her group away before they could get accidently freeze by the powerful spell.

The two Numbers felt the pressure of the handcuffs and chains lower as the red magic circles disappeared around them due to the user was now out of reach. But they couldn't escape the ice beam. The beam hit both of them and the ice was about to spread all over on the street, but four additional bit-like floating units appeared around the main target and reflected back the ice at the two Numbers.

The cyborgs froze together into a massive iceberg in the middle of the ice-covered street. The air had dropped below zero and some frost had even formed on Leo's hair and Barrier Jacket. He should be freezing, but the Barrier Jacket provided him heat that made him feel like it was spring weather.

Dia teleported back to the scene with Anna, Garyu and Ashely. They watched with big eyes at the iceberg in front of them. Tre and Sette were trapped within the boulder and didn't even show any movement. The ice spell was stronger than both of them together. Besides, Sette's Equipment had been frozen onto the concrete, so if she woke up she wouldn't have any weapons to break through the ice.

"Well done, Leo!" Dia exclaimed in joy.

Leo floated down to the concrete and accidently slipped on the ice, falling down on his back. "Ouch…" He sat up and rubbed his sore back. "I even wonder why I chose ice as main element."

"Forget about it. You trapped those two powerhouses into ice!" Ashley added.

"But wouldn't it be best if someone watched over the iceberg in case the Numbers would break through?" Anna suggested.

"Actually… You're right about that one", Dia said as Garyu helped Leo up on his feet. "And I think I know the right guard." She walked carefully down the street and activated a giant summoning square.

The ground started shaking lightly, but not powerful enough to break the iceberg with the trapped Numbers.

"I am in need of help! Come forth, Hakutenou and Jiraiou!" Dia called.

Two gigantic Mid-Childa magic squares appeared in the sky above the group as the small earthquake got a bit stronger. A giant insectoid creature lowered itself from one of the squares. It had blueish purple energy wings as its armor was white and the rest of its body a gentle purple.

The other giant insectoid creature looked like a stag beetle with yellow horns and brown body. It opened its wings to let them move after being summoned.

Hakutenou landed on his feet and crossed his arms just what Garyu often did as Jiraiou remained in the air, waiting for orders.

"Hakutenou, please watch this iceberg and the prisoners inside of it! If they would break out of it, take them down or call me so we can handle it!" Dia explained for the giant insectoid who nodded in reply.

Jiraiou lowered itself down on the concrete and landed gently. Dia, Leo, Anna, Ashley and Garyu rushed together to the stag beetle and climbed up so they could get a ride and see if they could find the Autobots and help their respective partners.

Once the team got seated, Jiraiou flew up to the sky letting the group half-enjoy the view since the biggest part of Chicago was in ruins.

"It's terrible…", Ashely mumbled sadly.

"Yeah…", Leo nodded in agreement.

"We need to find our partners and fast. I'm getting a bad feeling about something", Anna said.

"Me too, Anna", Dia nodded, Garyu sitting next to her.

 **XXXXXXXXXX – Mikaela's POV**

Bardiche and I had to take down several Decepticons to get to the location of the magic source. We could finally confirm it was Quattro who was behind of it. She was using her manipulating powers to make copies of the gadgets that roamed around the whole city.

I sat in an alleyway, hiding in the shadows, as I caught my breath back. Decepticons were running past the alleyway to get the Autobots that were nearby. I hoped Bumblebee and the others were all right. But the one I was most worried about was Stella. I had a slight bad feeling that her mind wasn't in the right shape after she got raped by Megatron. Yes, I got a message from Stella once she was rescued by Sam and Bumblebee and told me what had happened to her. I was amazed that she could still fight even though she got violated last night, but knowing her she could easily crumble down by harmful words. I only hoped she was being able to take down Jail Scaglietti.

I reloaded new cartridges into Bardiche and let him adjust the new power source. I wiped off the sweat of my forehead and stood up on my feet.

I was actually close to Quattro and had used Area Search (taught by Stella) to try finding her. I walked deeper into the alleyway and sneaked into an empty warehouse. It was safe and sound; no Decepticon or gadgets were hiding inside here.

Just then a beep came from my Device.

 **XXXXXXXXXX – Normal POV**

Only a few blocks away, hiding in another warehouse, was Quattro located, playing around with holographic keyboards to manipulate the fake gadgets.

The cyborg chuckled, enjoying her mischiefs she was causing for the mages and Autobots. "This is going really good. Soon the Decepticons will transport their home planet and the humanity will be enslaved forever!" She let out a pitch-high laugh. "It's going to be lovable!"

Only then she felt something was heading towards her. She turned around and spotted a yellowish/golden energy sphere that crackled with lightning.

"This is…", Quattro started.

 **XXXXXXXXXX – Mikaela's POV**

 **"Wide Area Search successful. Coordinates are specific. Distance calculated."**

A holographic screen showed up next to my head with a pale face Quattro who was staring at the sphere that had found her.

"Found you, witch", I muttered.

 **XXXXXXXXXX – Normal POV**

"Area Search?!" Quattro exclaimed in shock. "Don't tell me… She's been looking for me this whole time…?" She turned to a holographic screen that showed her mana activity. "But we are ten blocks apart! I'll be able to flee before she can even get-"

The holographic screen suddenly beeped in alarm of a powerful spell was being activated. Quattro stared back at another holographic screen that showed Mikaela turning to the direction where the cyborg was and allowed a Mid-Childa magic circle appear beneath her feet, Bardiche returning to Device Form.

"She's going to just blast through the walls?! No way! Can't be! Ridiculous!" Quattro exclaimed once again in shock.

Just then flashbacks of old video clips she had seen by Jail Scaglietti of how Stella had used several bombardment spells that literally killed everything in its path. The thought of that made her sick and terrified.

 **XXXXXXXXXX – Mikaela's POV**

 **"Clearance confirmation: Firing lock is cancelled."**

"Load cartridge!" I commanded.

Bardiche loaded all the cartridges he had into his system as a Mid-Childa loop appeared in front of the tip of Bardiche as he collected the energy for the spell. Lightning struck around me as the air was static.

"Thunder…"

I could see Quattro through the Area Search sphere and saw her looking at "me" with frightened eyes.

"SMASHER!"

A gigantic lightning beam shot out through the magic circle muzzle and blasted through the buildings of the blocks. I had to hold myself back so I wouldn't fall backwards due to the force of the power.

 **XXXXXXXXXX – Normal POV**

Quattro could hear the sound of the powerful spell approaching her. She let out a hysterical scream and tried running out of the warehouse, but got hit by the powerful lightning beam. The whole warehouse collapsed by the explosion and debris fell down to the ground, covering Quattro so she was buried alive. But she was able to activate a self-destruction timer for the hidden HQ of Jail Scaglietti since she got ordered by Scaglietti himself only minutes ago due to his loss in battle against Stella.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Translations from German to English:**

 **Insektzug = "Insect Platoon"**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Seth Lydiksen belongs to** _ **PJ-NCIS-TF-26**_ **.**

 **Ashley Coursce belongs to** _ **Madsluads**_ **.**

 **Dia Staris belongs to** _ **Princess Serenity Angel**_ **.**

 **Xireana Morimaru, Yue, and Sesshomaru belong to** _ **Xireana Zetsubou**_ **.**

 **Calista Meredith belongs to** _ **Zeng Xiao Long Sunstar Crystal**_ **.**

 **Catalaya DeRosa belongs to** _ **Latina shewolf**_ **.**

 **Anna Carter belongs to** _ **PrimesSPARROW**_ **.**

 **Alice Doll belongs to** _ **Springflowerangel**_ **.**

 **Katherine Diamond belongs to** _ **Goldstreak**_ **.**

 **Laura Stallen belongs to** _ **Transformeranimefan**_ **.**


	16. Meeting the Truth

**Did someone see the teaser trailer of the fifth Transformers movie? I lost my breath when I saw it, especially when Optimus attacked Bumblebee and Cade in the end. But I did see his optics were purple, so it's possible he's either corrupted by Unicron (who seems to have a role in the movie) or this Optimus is a clone AKA Nemesis Prime.**

 **So many questions and wonderings have collected in my brain, but also lots of ideas and motivation for my crossover series. I seriously must get done with this book so I can move on to the "Age of Extinction" arc.**

 **Chapter starts in Stella's point of view!**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any Transformers characters or Devices/characters from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha! I only own my OCs!

 **Chapter 16: Meeting the Truth**

I met up with Catalaya and Sister Schach by the entrance of a subway tunnel that was just a cover for Jail Scaglietti's hideout. There were dozens of destroyed gadgets scattered around which showed that a battle had occurred earlier. We headed inside the base and got immediately a warm welcome of new gadgets.

"Gale Swift!" Sister Schach yelled as Windenschaft loaded cartridges. "Slice, Windenschaft!" The nun slashed through the gadgets with the tonfa-like Device and jumped away before the other gadgets could hurt her with their lasers.

 **"Gigantform!"** Graf Eisen changed into its third form and loaded a couple of cartridges into its system.

"Let's go, Eisen!" Catalaya summoned a slight bigger iron sphere than the usual ones.

 **"Ja sir!"**

Catalaya threw up the iron sphere as it glowed red.

 **"Kometfliegen!"**

The red mage used her Device to smash at the iron sphere and sent it straight to one of the Type III gadgets. That one exploded which caused the nearby ones to explode as well.

I flew ahead with Raising Heart and met up with other Type II gadgets. They kept shooting at me, but I avoided them easily.

"Raising Heart!" I called.

 **"All right. Strike Flame."**

An energy blade emitted by the tip of Raising Heart, sparkling like lightning.

"A.C.S Driver!"

 **"Charge!"**

The rocket boost at the end of the staff activated and made me fly through the horde of gadgets with ease. They exploded behind me until there were no debris left of them. Raising Heart blew out some steam to cool down the staff.

Once the corridor was clear from all gadgets, the girls and I gathered around to take a quick break but also share some smiles. But then we felt some magic approach us, which turned out to be those dogs that Verossa had summoned to scout way ahead. We also received a message from a group of the reinforcement.

" _The other squad has found a passage. We will immediately seal any dangerous objects._ "

"Roger", I replied. "Handle all assault routes as instructed by Inspector Acous."

" _Yes, ma'am!_ "

"Thank you very much, Sister Schach", I said. "Thanks to your investigation, we can go on ahead without getting lost."

"Investigation is his specialty", Sister Schach replied and smiled down at the magic hounds. "These dogs did their best. Let's keep going until we get to Scaglietti."

"Definitely", Catalaya nodded.

Before we could move on, we got interrupted by an urgent message. Three holographic screens, one for us each, showed up in front of us.

" _Captain Gyllenberg, Sub-Commander DeRosa, Sister Schach_ ", a young woman with brown hair and glasses was on the screen.

"Yes?" I asked.

" _We've found the route to the main room and the engine._ "

The screens changed into a digital blueprint of the hideout, locating the two points. The engine part that kept the gadgets activated was in the back of the base while the main room was way ahead from our location.

"They're at total different directions!" I pointed out.

"Isn't the reinforcement coming yet?" Sister Schach asked.

" _They're trying to get through the city, but got interfered with gadgets and Decepticons._ "

"So… If we take out the engine, it could stop every single gadget from roaming?" Catalaya asked.

" _That's the theory, yes._ "

"Okay then…", Catalaya said.

"What?" I mumbled in confusion as the screens disappeared.

"We'll split up from here", Catalaya told me and Sister Schach.

"Cata!" I said worriedly. "Don't tell me you're planning on going alone to the engine?!"

"We've got no other options, Stella", Catalaya replied. "If I can stop the engine, it'll be easier for every mage to go on and help the Autobots. And while we're standing here, things are getting worse outside."

"But you've expended so much energy already, Cata", I retorted, but stopped talking when I saw her determined face.

"That's why I'm going to the engine room", Catalaya said. "You go and arrest Scaglietti." She held up Graf Eisen. "This is what Eisen and I are best at. You know that, right? You designed Eisen to be capable to destroy and smash the enemies. The Iron Hammer Knight Catalaya DeRosa and the Steel Count Graf Eisen." Those were the titles I had given the duo. "There's nothing in this world we can't destroy. I'll destroy it in a second and come to back you up." She started walking to the direction where the engine was located. "We'll finish this and meet up with everyone else out front."

I realized there was no idea to waste time to argue about this. If Catalaya decided to do something so risky, then I had to let her do it.

"Just…be careful", I told her. "Make sure you'll come back safe and sound."

"Of course, Stella!" Catalaya cast me a smile before flying off.

I turned to Sister Schach. "Let's go, Sister."

"Lead the way, Captain", the nun replied.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

In less than five minutes, we reached the deepest part of Jail Scaglietti's hideout and got to see a very disturbing sight. The walls were like shelves and on the shelves stood many containers with some kind of liquid and inside those glass containers were human bodies! And 99% of them were women, young and adult, numbered after the Roman numbers.

There were also several deactivated gadgets that stood on guard, acting like support bars for the shelves.

"There are…bases for human experiments?" Sister Schach wondered.

"I think so", I replied with an angry tone. "Playing with people's lives, and treating them as ingredients for experiments. This is the type of research he's done."

"We need to stop him as soon as possible", Sister Schach told me.

"Agreed", I nodded.

Just then the base started shaking like in an earthquake. One gadget was showing signs that it was about to collapse right on us. I jumped away quickly, but Sister Schach suddenly tripped, falling down on the floor.

"Sister!" I called.

Before I could help her, she used her Device and attacked the floor, causing it to crumble. She fell through the hole and the big gadget filled in the gap, trapping her in the lower floor.

 _"Sister?!"_ I called worriedly.

 _"Captain Stella, I'm fine. It's all right"_ , Sister Schach replied. _"I've captured a combat cyborg. As soon as I secure her I'll meet up with you."_

 _"Roger. I'll go on ahead and arrest Scaglietti."_

I looked up at the empty corridor. It was only me alone now who had to face Jail Scaglietti. I had to act with caution if I wanted to make it through the corridor that could hold hidden traps.

"Let's go, Raising Heart", I told my Device.

 **"All right, my Master."**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

I was walking down the empty corridor, letting my instincts lead me to the center where Jail Scaglietti was in his hideout. It was eerie quiet in the corridor and it caused me to get goosebumps. I tightened my grip on Raising Heart as I kept walking in the silence, with only my footsteps echoing.

But the silence broke when a holographic screen suddenly showed up in front of me, revealing Scaglietti.

" _Oh, how are you doing, Captain Stella Gyllenberg?_ "

"Scaglietti!" I exclaimed in shock before I composed myself.

I ordered Raising Heart to secretly send a live-feed of this conversation to announce I had finally made more or less contact with the criminal.

" _The first part of our wonderful festival is at its climax._ "

"What do you mean wonderful festival?!" I spat. "You call this bloodbath a festival?! You're a felon who's plunged the land into chaos with the Decepticons!"

" _Felon? Do you mean the "Combat Cyborg Plans"? Or do you mean the fact that I am your uncle by blood?_ "

"All of it", I growled. "And you are _not_ my uncle!"

Scaglietti looked slightly disappointed. " _In every era, revolutionaries are despised._ "

"That pride! You play with people's fates and lives…"

" _I haven't destroyed valuable ingredients or killed without reason. I just turned useless, worthless lives into valuable experimental subjects._ "

I felt the anger add fuel in my muscles as I lifted up Raising Heart over my head. "You…!"

Just then Scaglietti snapped his fingers, causing small red Mid-Childa magic circles appear around me. One thin thread of energy flew up from those circles, trying to catch me. I jumped up to avoid them, but the threads took a grip on my legs, preventing me to keep flying. Even Raising Heart was wrapped in those energy threads.

I heard footsteps echoing in the corridor which grabbed my attention. I looked up to see the real Scaglietti step up to me.

Scaglietti chuckled at the sight of me. "Normally gentle and calm, but loses herself easily to anger or sadness." He held up his right hand that revealed some kind of glove Device. The fingertips were clad in metal and there was yellow jewel on the middle of the glove like the summoner mages' Devices, with red lines tracing up on each finger. The madman clenched his hand into a fist, which caused the threads on Raising Heart to tighten their grip on her.

The threads were so strong they broke off the energy spear on Raising Heart. I was caught off guard and because of that, I didn't block a red orb that Scaglietti threw at me. The explosion caused the threads on my legs to snap, so I fell down on the floor. But I got encaged by new threads, and the AMF suddenly got stronger in the corridor. I couldn't use any of my spells for the moment.

"That personality of yours is truly from your mother, Stella Gyllenberg", Scaglietti said with mirth in his voice.

" _Stella!_ " I heard some of my comrades shout in worry.

Scaglietti chuckled as a holographic screen appeared, revealing a photo of my late mother. "Your mother, Iris Denward, was indeed a talented technician. She could have become a talented mage as well, if she didn't passed away and left her two Devices behind, and become my partner to perfect the cloning technology that I later created on my own. But then she left the country, married a pathetic human and gave birth to you." He turned back to me. "Don't you get it? You are a half-alien, just like your little techno-organic daughter."

My eyes widened at those news. I remembered Sam's mother Judy telling me how her parents told her that two capsules had been found in a forest by the parents' relatives when she was only a toddler. Inside those capsules slept two human babies, but the capsules had shown clear signs that they came from outer space.

But instead of delivering the babies to a laboratory to make harmful experiments, the relatives took in the babies, melted down the capsules to erase the proof of alien-activity and raised the children as if they were their own.

I looked down on the floor, trying to take in the news. I was a half-alien… My mother had been an alien that came from another planet where humans lived as well. New thoughts reached my mind; could it be that Carim and the Saint Church were also from outer space? And did I manage to become pregnant because of my alien-blood?

"Nothing to say?" Scaglietti mocked me. He snapped his gloved fingers, causing the red threads to bind around me, trapping me. "Even if you defeat me here, you can't stop my creations."

"What do you mean?" I asked, finally breaking the monotone conversation.

"A copy of me already exists within the wombs of each of the twelve combat cyborgs", Scaglietti explained. "If just one of them survives, then I'll be revived. And in just one month, they'll be revived with my memories."

"What?!" I exclaimed in shock. "How is it possible for cyborgs to carry an embryo inside their bodies when they are androids?"

"The beautiful magic of biotechnology, my dear", Scaglietti replied, enjoying seeing my shocked expression.

"Disgusting", I grimaced, feeling a bad taste in my mouth.

"In other words, if you can't kill me and all twelve of my combat cyborgs, you can't stop me or my plan."

Scaglietti clenched his fist and caused the threads to tighten their grip on me. I felt the treads around my neck nearly choke me, but I could still breathe.

"Besides, have you ever thought something interesting when you founded your mage squad?" Scaglietti spoke up, grabbing my attention. "You selected the current mages to join you and NEST, but did you ever think you might have _forced_ them? Aren't you just using them for your own means?"

I felt a storm of emotions wash over me when Scaglietti said those words. Half of me knew he was trying to manipulate me, but the other half said it was kind of true. I never really thought what the other mages had planned for their lives, and what if I made them lose their dreams when I had asked them to join my mage squad?

"You taught your mages so they cannot deny you and made them fight", Scaglietti continued. "Just like me. Everyone around you is no more than a tool that you can use. And, yet, you're terrified that the love and friendship that they direct at you is fading."

"Shut up…", I mumbled weakly, falling into the darkness.

"Terrified of making a mistake, clinging to your weak bonds and shaking in terror. Don't you think a life like that is without meaning?"

" _That's not true!_ "

" _Shut up, you jerk!_ "

" _Don't listen to him, Stella!_ "

The calls from my friends snapped me out of the trance I've been into. I blinked and looked up to see several holographic screens, revealing every single member of the mage squad.

" _It's not meaningless_ ", Alice said, riding on adult Friedrich with Seth.

" _We chose our own path by joining the squad to protect our families and the people on Earth_ ", Seth added.

" _The Autobots and Stella found me, who had no place to go, and took me to a warm home to be in_ ", Laura said with a determined expression.

" _She gave us tons of kindness_ ", Ashely said.

" _She taught us the happiness of protecting what is important to us_ ", Katherine nodded.

" _She helped and protected us_ ", Dia said.

" _And we were trained by her as well to become stronger_ ", Calista said.

" _And we finally were able to try to stand and walk by ourselves_ ", Anna added.

" _Stella isn't wrong about anything_ ", Xireana said.

" _We've been in this since we've met the Autobots and we willingly joined the war to help protecting our home! And if she's in doubt, then we will be right there by her side_ ", Mikaela said.

" _And if she's in trouble, we'll be right there to save her!_ " Catalaya added.

Maggie nodded, " _If she, for some reason, is wrong, we'll be there to scold her and then return back to her. We, all of us, are here for her._ "

" _So, don't lose. Don't hesitate_ ", Leo added.

" _Fight!_ " all of them yelled simultaneously.

Something then broke inside me. A chain of hesitation, fear, negative feelings broke by my friends' words, giving me back the power I needed to break down the walls I still had around me.

A bright cherry blossom light erupted from me as I felt the threads on my body lighten their grip on me until they were crushed.

 **"Stand by. Ready."**

"Blaster system. Limit 1; release!" I commanded.

 **"Blaster set."**

I felt the energy rush through me like a river as Raising Heart created mini-bits of her Exceed Mode. Two of them flew around Scaglietti and tied him with energy beams while I felt my strength weaken by using my trump card.

"Blaster Bit… Crystal Cage…", I panted lightly as the third Blaster Bit pointed down at Scaglietti as a pyramid-cage of energy surrounded the criminal. "Lock!"

Scaglietti seemed to roll his eyes by my actions. "Trapping me?" He moved his hand that held his Device, causing an explosion around me. I flew up, able to avoid it, while Scaglietti sent new red threads at me, trying to harm me. I just slashed down the threads with Raising Heart's sharp blade.

 **XXXXXXXXXX – Normal POV**

At the very same moment, Uno was looking through the data in another part of the hideout when she noticed how Stella's magic was increasing.

"Her magical point values have increased?" Uno mumbled in shock.

Suddenly she felt magic energy trap her with a bind spell, stopping her from doing her job.

"I've been searching for you, Miss", Verossa spoke up, causing the cyborg to look at him.

Verossa had a couple of magical hounds next to him as all of them were growling at Uno. "Scaglietti's other brain, and the leader of the twelve combat cyborgs; Number 1, Uno", the man said. "Shall I take a peek inside of your mind?"

By another part of the hideout, Sister Schach was facing Sein who felt Uno had been captured. The cyborg knew she had to get away.

"Uno? This is bad", Sein mumbled. "IS: Deep Diver!"

"I won't let you run!" Sister Schach shouted and ran towards Sein to attack her. But Sein was able to avoid the move and dived into the walls.

Sister Schach refused to let the cyborg get away. "Windenschaft!" Her Device loaded a new cartridge into its system.

Sein "swam" through the solid walls, thinking she had been able to get away, but she got shocked when an orange light rushed past her and Sister Schach appearing in front of her after she got out of the wall. "She has movement magic?" she mumbled.

"Gale Swift!" Sister Schach spun around and hit Sein so hard it caused an explosion. But the result was positive; another Number had been captured.

 **XXXXXXXXXX – Stella's POV**

"A.C.S Driver!" I commanded, feeling some taste of blood in my mouth as I pointed Raising Heart at Scaglietti.

 **"Charge!"**

Raising Heart used the rocket boost at the end of her as I flew towards the terrorist. At the same time, the Crystal Cage broke due to my command so I could reach the madman. Just before I could hit him, Scaglietti grabbed the energy blade of Raising Heart with his gloved Device, holding me back. But I kept pushing as I glared at him, knowing I would win because I could feel he wouldn't be able to hold back the attack for long.

Scaglietti just looked at me with a face of madness as he chuckled evilly. "Magnificent. This really is magnificent. I wanted this power. But the cost of capturing me is that you're going to be stuck here. You can't stop the dream which I entrusted to the Decepticons!"

That was the last trigger for me. I jumped back and decided to knock him out with magical power instead of psychical damage.

"Exelion Buster!" I shouted.

Raising Heart sent immediately the beam at Scaglietti who never showed any signs of fear as the energy blast approached him. In fact, he didn't even do anything to protect himself. He allowed the beam to hit him that sent him into the wall with offlined gadgets.

I panted harder now as I spat out some blood from my mouth while Raising Heart blew out steam after the battle. Once I collected myself, I walked over to Scaglietti who had currently lost consciousness.

"Terrorist Jail Scaglietti, you're hereby under arrest!" I told his unconscious body.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Translations from German to English:**

 **Windenschaft = "Handle of Winds/Windblowing"**

 **Gigantform = "Giant Form"**

 **Ja sir = "Yes sir"**

 **Kometfliegen = "Flying Comet"**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Seth Lydiksen belongs to** _ **PJ-NCIS-TF-26**_ **.**

 **Ashley Coursce belongs to** _ **Madsluads**_ **.**

 **Dia Staris belongs to** _ **Princess Serenity Angel**_ **.**

 **Xireana Morimaru, Yue, and Sesshomaru belong to** _ **Xireana Zetsubou**_ **.**

 **Calista Meredith belongs to** _ **Zeng Xiao Long Sunstar Crystal**_ **.**

 **Catalaya DeRosa belongs to** _ **Latina shewolf**_ **.**

 **Anna Carter belongs to** _ **PrimesSPARROW**_ **.**

 **Alice Doll belongs to** _ **Springflowerangel**_ **.**

 **Katherine Diamond belongs to** _ **Goldstreak**_ **.**

 **Laura Stallen belongs to** _ **Transformeranimefan**_ **.**


	17. Final Battle – Part 1

**I'm so so so sorry for letting you guys wait for so long for the next chapter. The truth is I got stuck several time to make sure the time between each POV went on normally and the scenes from both Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS and Transformers: Dark of the Moon were properly synchronized. It was heck of a work, but now I'm finally done with this chapter.**

 **I'm sorry if it's short, but I felt like I had to cut it here. The remaining chapters will be now totally focused on the Transformers: Dark of the Moon scenes, and be prepared that they will be short as well.**

 **First part starts in Catalaya's POV.**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any Transformers characters or Devices/characters from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha! I only own my OCs!

 **Chapter 17: Final Battle – Part 1**

I've encountered many gadgets in different shapes, but the ones that had drove me crazy were those that Stella and I had encountered back in Australia two years ago. Those gadgets that had hurt Stella and she had almost lost her life and Aurora. Luckily, after that incident and the birth of the little girl, Stella had upgraded everyone's Devices so they could sense movement around the users so they wouldn't get caught off guard by stealth-function.

Graf Eisen had warned me in time before I could get stabbed by those blasted gadgets from behind. I had smashed every single gadget, but of course received some damage, until I reached the engine. I was surprised to see it looked just like Din's Fire from the game "The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time". **(AN: If you have seen MGLN StrikerS and played the Zelda game, you can clearly see the similarities.)**

"This is the engine?" I mumbled. "I feel like being in the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, receiving Din's Fire, except this is enormous." I held up Graf Eisen. "Limit Break. Can you do it, Eisen?"

 **"Ja sir!"**

I swung Graf Eisen up as my Device loaded new cartridges.

 **"Zerstörungform."**

Graf Eisen changed its appearance and turned into a big drill. I jumped up and landed on a red Belkan triangle. It was time to smash the engine and end the war once and for all!

I swung Graf Eisen as the drill grew in size so I could break the engine. The Device loaded new cartridges to increase the power. A rocket boost activated on the back of the drill to help me increase the strength of the impact as I swung Graf Eisen towards the engine.

"Zerstörunghammer!" I shouted.

The drill of Graf Eisen spun as I hit the engine. I tried pushing on, hoping to break the source of the gadgets. An explosion of smoke erupted from the engine, causing me to hold my breath and fan away the smoke. Once it died down, I saw I hadn't been able to make a single scratch on the engine. It was still intact!

But then an alarm went off as a mechanical voice called.

" _Dangerous magical signal detected._ "

More than twenty, or even fifty, weird cubes, surrounded me and Graf Eisen, storing some kind of energy.

" _Engaging defense mode. Anything which approaches the engine area will be unconditionally attacked._ "

I growled, not liking how much time this was going to be wasted to take down the defense system. I wanted to destroy the engine as quickly as possible, but I had no choice. I gripped Graf Eisen tighter, feeling more determined than ever.

The cubes shot laser at me, but thanks to the automatic protection shield, I didn't get seriously wounded. I jumped up and swung Graf Eisen, ready to smash every cube.

 **XXXXXXXXXX – Stella's POV**

Just as I had tied up Scaglietti with a bind spell and was about to report the news, the whole base began trembling like an earthquake. I could tell it wasn't a natural disaster or something related to the war on the surface.

"What's this?" I mumbled out loud.

A chuckle from Scaglietti grabbed my attention. He had regained consciousness and it seemed to be pleased with this sudden change. "It seems Quattro has decided to abandon this base", he said.

"Stop her", I demanded. "You'll die with it."

"I told you, my copy is inside of her", Scaglietti said as he looked at me. "There's no longer a use for this body."

I growled through my teeth before I decided to take care of the matter myself. I activated Scaglietti's systems and began typing away on the organ-like keyboard.

At the same time, I got news from Sister Schach and Verossa that they had captured two Numbers; Uno and Sein, passing them over to another squad of mages.

I overheard how Verossa and Sister Schach were about to return to the base to rescue me and Catalaya, but I refused to leave.

"Wait, please!" I called them through a holographic screen as I kept my eyes on the keyboard. "I think I'll be able to escape on my own. Besides, if we don't stop the collapse…" I cast an eye on the large canisters that contained human bodies. "All the people in these pods might still be alive. We can't let them die in the collapse."

" _But!_ " Sister Schach protested.

I could hear large cracks coming from the ceiling above me, telling me I had very short time left. Therefore I was going to need some help with the hacking.

"I'll stop it!" I exclaimed in determination before I called Glen. "Glen! Come in!"

A holographic screen appeared with Glen sitting by a computer. There were people in the background, all of them from NEST, and they gathered around the hacker man to see what was going on. That included Simmons and Mearing.

" _I'm here, Stella! What's up?_ " Glen asked.

"Help me get through this security system to stop the detonation of Scaglietti's base!" I told him.

" _Got it!_ " Glen nodded. " _I see Raising Heart has sent me the codes, so Dutch and I'll work on them!_ "

I nodded, "Good! But please hurry!"

 **XXXXXXXXXX – Catalaya's POV**

I got seriously wounded by the engine's defense system, but I had been able to destroy the cubes before they could kill me. Despite my condition, I kept trying over and over again to destroy the engine, but nothing seemed to work at all.

"Why?! Why won't it work?!" I shouted out furiously.

To make things even worse, the tip of Graf Eisen's drill broke off after the last move. Now I wouldn't be able to destroy the engine.

But I couldn't give up. I just couldn't. I had to destroy it or else everyone would get hurt by the gadgets.

I was weak in my arms, but I still pushed myself and picked up Graf Eisen. He had cracks all over the frame. Something told me if I used him one more time, he would break down. Therefore, I must destroy the engine this time.

I collected my last energy and cartridges to give Graf Eisen full strength to take down the engine once and for all. I swung the giant drill at the surface of the engine and pushed myself so hard that I started having numb arms.

Another explosion occurred that pushed me back from the engine. And it was then Graf Eisen broke down. He returned to his Device Form and I felt my body grow light. I wasn't capable to fly anymore. I felt myself fall through the air, knowing I had failed to bring peace to my planet. I had failed to help and protect my friends and comrades.

"Everyone… I'm sorry…", I mumbled before I closed my eyes to meet my doom.

But instead of feeling myself fall on the hard concrete, I felt an ice cold wind surround me. I realized soon that I was in someone's arms. I opened my eyes slowly to see Leo smiling a bit sadly at me.

I blinked confusedly. "Leo…?"

Leo shook his head disappointingly as his Device was still active. "You have nothing to apologize for, Cata. It's admirable that you fought and Graf Eisen fought so hard until you ended up in this condition." He turned to look at the engine before a smile grew on his lips. "But there's nothing in the world that the Iron Hammer Knight and the Steel Count can't destroy."

I weakly heard a cracking noise that came from the engine. I turned to look and felt my eyes widen when I saw big cracks growing from one point of the engine. The engine was about to explode which made me really happy.

In the end, I had been able to help my friends and family.

Leo and Durandal put up a shield around us as the engine exploded and swallowed everything around it, including us.

 **XXXXXXXXXX – Stella's POV**

I kept tying for my life with Glen and Dutch to stop the collapse. I felt myself getting drenched by sweat as I feared for my life. I couldn't care less about Scaglietti, but I needed him in order to force out more information from him.

" _Data analyzed_ ", Glen called.

" _Passcode cracked_ ", Dutch declared.

That was the sign I'd been waiting for. I stopped typing on my keyboard, but kept my hands above them. The tremors kept on going for a few seconds before it stopped. I looked up, seeing the collapse had truly stopped.

"It stopped", I informed the men.

Glen let out a visible sigh of relief. " _Man, that was close._ "

I agreed on that by letting out my own sigh of relief. But it grew short when I heard the ceiling above me break. I looked up and saw boulders heading down at me! I didn't had enough time to dodge or use a spell.

Was this…going to be my end?

 **"Sonic Move."**

I didn't hear the voice because I had closed my eyes to face my doom. The noise of the boulders hitting the ground filled my ears as I kept my eyes close. But it was then I noticed I was still alive.

I opened my eyes and saw Seth above me. He held my in bridal style as he let out a sigh.

"Seth?" I mumbled in disbelief.

Seth looked down at me before he smiled. "Yes, ma'am. That was a close one."

I was still a bit surprised to see one of the mages down here. "Why did you…?"

Seth settled me down on the floor as I called out Raising Heart in her Exceed Mode since she had turned back into Standby Mode while I had been trying to stop the collapse.

"The others and I have been able to take care of most of the stuff above, and we knew that you and Catalaya were going to need help, so Leo and I volunteered to go and rescue you", Seth explained.

I smiled warmly at the young man, feeling happy to see how selfless the mages of my squad were. "Thank you, Seth." I turned to Scaglietti who had an empty look on his face. "Now, we better bring Scaglietti to jail and return to the war with the Cybertronians."

Just then, there was another loud tremor vibrating through the base. Scaglietti cursed through his teeth. "The engine that gives my gadgets power…has been destroyed", he told us.

"Cata must have done it", I said.

Seth nodded, "Now we have one less thing to worry about."

 **XXXXXXXXXX – Normal POV**

The gadgets kept shooting lasers at the mages and the reinforcement group when they suddenly stopped moving. Everyone, both humans, mages and Cybertronians all over in the city, noticed the change. One by one, the gadgets collapsed and exploded into bits.

"The gadgets have completely stopped", a mage confirmed.

"Same for the other areas", another mage added as he kept contact with other groups.

"Gadgets are exploding even in the sky", Dia pointed out as she looked up at the sky, seeing small explosions decorating the sky.

 **XXXXXXXXXX – Calista's POV**

Agito and I flew through the air, taking down as many Decepticon drone ships as we could. We had received word that Lennox and NEST were coming to Chicago to assist us mages and Autobots. In the meantime I was taking down the drone ships with Laevatein in Schlangeform.

Suddenly at the corner of my eyes, I spotted aircrafts from the military sneaking into the city. William and NEST had finally arrived! But Decepticon drone ships were shooting down the aircrafts until Starscream showed up.

"Agito!" I called.

"I'm ready!" my Unison Device nodded.

"Unison in!" I commanded.

Agito fused with me and I felt her power of flames give me a boost-up. The colors of my hair and Knight Armor changed into a combination of orange and purple as I gained a pair of wings made out of flames.

Once the fusion was complete, I dived down towards Starscream with Laevatein in Schwertform now. "Laevatein!"

 **"Explosion!"**

My Device loaded one cartridge before the blade got surrounded by powerful flames.

"Purple Lightning Flash!" Agito and I shouted simultaneously.

I held up Laevatein before slashing the blade through Starscream in one shoot. His upper body got cut off just where his Spark was located, so I offlined him at the same time. The two parts of his lifeless frame fell down towards the ground as two burning meteorites while Lennox's teams jumped out of the aircraft, looking like flying squirrels in the special outfit for gliding in the air.

Once Laevatein had spurted out steam, I followed the squad to protect them if Decepticons would detect them. I contacted Lennox by the radio channel.

"Colonel Lennox!"

" _Calista?!_ "

"I'll accompany your group to protect you if Decepticons spots you!"

" _That would be very helpful!_ "

" _We've got Decepticons following right behind us!_ " someone from the squad alerted.

I looked over my shoulder to see around five drone ships following us from behind. All five of them were shooting at us, desperate to kill us.

I flew past Lennox's group and turned around to fly back, but heading at the drone ships with Laevatein loading new cartridges.

"Ready, Agito?" I asked.

" _More than ready! Let's go!_ " Agito called.

Agito used her fire power and covered Laevatein fully with fire. This was going to be one of our strongest spells in the unison.

"Fire…"

I moved back my arm with Laevatein, preparing to take down the drone ships.

"DRAGON FLASH!"

I swung my army and threw the condensed flames against the drone shop that were quite far away from us. The spell destroyed them all at once.

Now when the flames were off Laevatein it showed my Device had turned into Schlangeform in order to use that particular spell. I let Laevatein return to Schwertform before flying after Lennox's team, deciding to join forces with them.

"Good work, Agito", I smiled.

" _Same to you, Calista_ ", Agito said. " _And I'm still fit to take down more than that._ "

 **XXXXXXXXXX – Maggie's POV**

The reinforcement that was sent by Carim arrived quite fast. The group, that was assigned to take out as many drone ships as they could, joined me. Reinforce and I had united so I wouldn't lose too much energy if I had to use my strongest spells now when the limiter was removed.

It was really easy to shoot down the smaller drone ships, but the bigger ones had stronger defense field and weapons that could take us down with their laser beams, just like what happened in the last second.

"Defensive formation!" I commanded. "Don't break formation!"  
"Yes, ma'am!" the mages, mostly men, replied.

My group noticed earlier how the gadgets stopped moving and exploded into tiny parts. Catalaya and Stella must have stopped Scaglietti and destroyed the engine that gave power to the gadgets.

"Everyone, calm down!" I shouted. "If the drone ships split up, we'll never be able to deal with them. We'll take out all the units and ships that we can." My Tome of the Night Sky flipped open to a certain page. "Everyone, show us your courage and power!"

"Yes, ma'am!" the mages saluted.

"Let's go, Rein!" I said.

" _We're definitely going to end this war once and for all!_ " Reinforce said within me.

I nodded, but paled when I saw something gigantic surround one of the tall glass buildings far away from the battlefield. It looked like a giant metal worm… Oh no, that was the rumored Driller! But why was it surrounding that particular building?

Unless… Some of our comrades were there!

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Translations from German to English:**

 **Ja sir = "Yes sir"**

 **Zerstörungform = "Destruction Form"**

 **Zerstörunghammer = "Destruction Hammer"**

 **Schlangeform = "Snake Form"**

 **Schwertform = "Sword Form"**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Seth Lydiksen belongs to** _ **PJ-NCIS-TF-26**_ **.**

 **Ashley Coursce belongs to** _ **Madsluads**_ **.**

 **Dia Staris belongs to** _ **Princess Serenity Angel**_ **.**

 **Xireana Morimaru, Yue, and Sesshomaru belong to** _ **Xireana Prime**_ **.**

 **Calista Meredith belongs to** _ **Zeng Xiao Long Sunstar Crystal**_ **.**

 **Catalaya DeRosa belongs to** _ **Latina shewolf**_ **.**

 **Anna Carter belongs to** _ **PrimesSPARROW**_ **.**

 **Alice Doll belongs to** _ **Springflowerangel**_ **.**

 **Katherine Diamond belongs to** _ **Goldstreak**_ **.**

 **Laura Stallen belongs to** _ **Transformeranimefan**_ **.**


	18. Final Battle – Part 2

**I think it's time for Sam's group to shine. And I think it will be a total of 20 chapters of this book, meaning we're soon at the end.**

 **The chapter begins in Sam's point of view.**

 **WARNING! Human gore and character death at the end!**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any Transformers characters or Devices/characters from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha! I only own my OCs!

 **Chapter 18: Final Battle – Part 2**

Epps, Carly, Cinque, me and our group rushed to the chosen glass tower to fire our only rocket to destroy the control pillar of the space bridge. The building was already half-destroyed, but it was a surprise how it was holding on despite its condition.

We had to run up the stairs because the elevators weren't working. We also told the workers we crossed by in the building to evacuate or stay in a basement for protection.

It was a pain in the ass to run up all the stairs, but we made it. The giant office was empty with no one around, which was good.

"Alright, come on, we're high enough!" I told the other, never once leaving Carly's side.

"This is a mother, getting' up here!" the black-skinned man with the rocket panted loudly.

"Get your fat ass over here!" Epps shouted for him.

"I'm comin'", Rocket-man replied.

"Set up the rocket!" Epps commanded.

Epps, his team and I prepared our weapons for just in case, because you never knew when a Decepticon would appear. Cinque was also ready with her knives.

"They're comin…", Rocket-man whimpered.

I rushed over to a crushed window with Carly who pointed out where the pillars were. "There. The building with the dome", she pointed.

I spotted the building, seeing how three pillars were glowing in cupolas. I couldn't see the fourth because of the dome that shielded it.

"Not even my Equipment can't make it that far if we miss", Cinque said.

One of Epps's men grabbed the projectile and gave it to another who put it inside this modern bazooka that Rocket-man held.

"Oh, God…", Rocket-man mumbled.

I suddenly heard creaking noise that caught everyone's attention. Then we realized the building was moving!

"Oh, shit!" someone cursed.

"Whoaaa…", another soldier gaped from the windows. "They're shooting at the building!"

Oh, crap… Were they trying to bring down the part of the building that was barely holding onto the construction?!

"This is not a good idea", Rocket-man spoke out.

"What?" I looked at him, surprised to hear him say that.

"This is not a good idea", Rocket-man repeated himself. "The building's unstable."

I didn't want to hear more of that, so I got up and marched over to him. "Listen, stop for a second. If we don't do what we came to do, then it doesn't matter. We all die." Rocket-man looked at me as if I was crazy. "Right? That's your target." I pointed at the building with the pillars. "Come on, man!" I gave him a pat on his shoulder and clapped my hands before I returned to Carly's side.

Rocket-man seemed to have regained some sense because he lifted up the bazooka to aim. "I don't even care if the building collapses. I'm havin' a heart attack anyway."

But before he could shoot, everything and everyone were starting to slide down the floor along with the building!

"The building is goin' over!" someone shouted.

"Hang on! Grab somethin'!" another soldier shouted.

"Take cover!" Epps commanded.

We all tried to hold onto stable pillars, but some furniture was tipping over and crashed through the windows behind us, especially rolling chairs.

But just as the building began to move, it stopped going over.

"It's okay! It stopped!" Epps told us.

"Guys, look!" Carly shouted out.

We saw her pointing at something that was outside of the building. We realized it was drone ships coming towards us!

"Incoming, incoming!" someone said.

"Everybody hide!" Epps shouted.

We dived into hiding spots, me shielding Carly as we shared a pillar. Cinque had crouched down behind a working desk one meter from us.

We could hear the noise of the drone ships approaching the building along with the windows shaking due to the close contact. Carly nearly screamed when a Decepticon smashed through the windows to search for us in the office.

"Don't…move…", I whispered to my girlfriend.

I heard how that Decepticon had drawn out its weapon and how it was humming like it was ready to shoot whenever anyone would move. Carly squeezed my hand so hard that I feared the bones were going to break.

I spotted Epps and other soldiers in front of us, seeing how Epps was signing for Rocket-man to do something. Before I knew it, two to three rolling chairs passed by us that got the Decepticon's attention.

Next, both Epps and Cinque threw something at the Decepticon that caused a blinding explosion behind us.

"Run!" Epps screamed.

We ran forward while soldiers behind us shot at the Decepticon that was now dead. But another Decepticon jumped in with their weapons, ready to kill us. However, thanks to the soldiers' own heavy weapons, they could distract it.

"Shoot the glass!" Epps said. "Jump out the window!"

Wait, what?!

Was he serious?!

I guess he was because we had all jumped through the windows and were now sliding down on the building to our doom!

"We're gonna die!" Rocket-man screamed.

"Shoot the glass! Shoot the glass!" Cinque shouted.

Carly held onto me while I pulled out Silver Dagger. "Come on, S.D, help me!"

 **"Alright, chief."**

I shot at the glass with the others who were sliding in the front. It cracked more than enough to break with our weight and we fell into a new room, but we were still sliding!

Cables were hanging from what was once the ceiling and many of us grabbed them in order to stop sliding. It was an idiotic idea because the protective skin was broken and the cables could shock us to death.

I held Carly as we waited until everything had settled down and everyone was safe. I could have sworn I had heard someone crying for help before his scream slowly died down. I mourned for a second for the man we lost, but the rest of us were still alive.

"Is everybody okay?!" Epps shouted.

I turned to Carly who was literally shaking in my arms. "You okay?"

Carly nodded with a scared face. "Y-Yeah…"

"What the hell was that?!" Rocket-man spat angrily.

"An ambush", Cinque replied. "That's what happened."

"This evil thing's lookin' at me!" Epps suddenly said, getting our attention.

He was holding onto a cable by the windows, telling us he had been close to death.

"It's even got an uglier Decepticon with it!" Epps added as he used the cable to crawl deeper into the room. "Evac!"

I pushed Carly up when I flinched by the sudden metallic shriek from outside. It sounded too large for a normal-sized Decepticon…unless it was that worm-thingie that had knocked Optimus's trailer off him from before.

"Find a way out! The stairs are blocked!" someone told us.

"We're trapped!" another soldier added.

Oh, shit! This was certainly not our day!

Everyone was literally panicking, not knowing what to do. Rocket-man even prayed to Jesus to stay alive.

I rushed over to a window and looked out…or rather looked down to see what was going on. And the sight was not a pleasant one.

The worm-Decepticon was drilling through the building in a circle, slowly reaching the point of the building where it was half-tipping. Its plan was to make the upper level of the building to totally collapse with us inside of it!

"Move! We got to move!" I told the group.

"Why do the Decepticons _always_ get the good shit?!" Epps cursed. "We're about to be eaten, people!"

The tower was now totally tipping without any hesitation. We were once again having a sliding-down trip on the floor, heading towards the windows. But we were ready this time.

We held onto the pillars and leant against them since we knew we wouldn't fall off when the building would tip. I held Carly as close to me as possible, but lost the grip on her when the building crashed into another building that held it up.

"Sam!" Carly screamed as she held onto my hand.

"Hold on!" I told her.

A soldier below us reached out his hand. "Give me your hand, come on!"

"Swing that way!" I told Carly, seeing a fire escape that was attached to the building that was still standing.

"I got her!" the soldier said when he grabbed Carly's other hand.

"Oh, my God!" Carly shrieked.

"I'm droppin' you on the fire escape!" the soldier told Carly before he swung her down to the fire escape.

I let out a huge sigh of relief for seeing her safe. Now I could focus on myself to get the hell out of here with the others.

But the noise of the worm-Decepticon didn't make things better. It drilled through the fallen level of the building and shot out metallic tentacles all around us, trapping us again.

"Sam!" Carly screamed.

"Whoa! We got to move!" a soldier shouted.

We helped each other to get down to the fire escape before ending up being the worm's dinner. I knew organic worms weren't a nice sight, especially if you looked at me with a microscope, but this metallic worm was more disgusting with its big mouth, sharp teeth and blade-like tentacles.

I could call it Octoworm, a fused word with "octopus" and "worm".

The worst thing was it was ready to swallow us all. I could tell by its movement how it had its eyes on us, ready to gobble us.

But a big, bulky form flew past us as it grabbed Octoworm's attention. It was Optimus with his flying gear!

Optimus flew up and caused a diversion for Octoworm before he flew down and sliced off the worm's front part that served as the head. Epps, the soldiers, the girls and I ducked to avoid any junk to hit us when metal and debris flew around us.

Once the tumult was over, we all rushed to a door that led us into the new building and ran down the stairs to get to the heavenly ground. I had enough of flying around in tipping buildings for the rest of the day, thank you very much!

 **XXXXXXXXXX – Stella's POV**

I got a quick recovery treatment from Xireana after Seth and I made it out of Scaglietti's base with the madman, but I couldn't stand down and wait more. I told Xireana to focus on Catalaya since she's got more serious injuries than me.

"Any news from the others?" I asked.

"Alice just informed me that the pillars for the space bridge are soon going to be activated", Verossa replied.

"Slag!" I cursed as I gripped Raising Heart.

"Not only that…", Sister Schach added worriedly. "We received news how the Decepticons had captured four or more Autobots only minutes ago."

"No…", Leo mumbled in disbelief.

"Rendezvous with the mage squad!" I told my comrades. "Those with healing spells shall heal the injured mages to then spread around and take down the Decepticons and rescue the captured Autobots!"

"But what about Sentinel and the space bridge?" Seth asked.

Catalaya laid on the ground and coughed a bit as Xireana healed her bleeding wounds. "I…can't fight more…"

"You won't", Xireana told her. "You're staying down for the rest of the battle."

I looked up at the sky, hearing the noise from the pillars echoing in the deserted city. "Mikaela! Maggie!"

Two holographic screens showed up, revealing Mikaela and Maggie.

" _Stella?!_ " the girls exclaimed in surprise.

" _It's so good to see you're okay_ ", Maggie said with a huge smile.

"Yeah, but forget about me!" I said. "Give me status report!"

" _The drone ships are retreating into mother ships_ ", Maggie replied. " _It's like they're preparing for the space bridge._ "

" _Even the roaming Decepticons are retreating_ ", Mikaela reported. " _They're getting distracted because of the same thing._ "

"Call the other mages and tell them to rendezvous with us", I told them. "Raising Heart will send the coordinates to you. We need to take a quick rest before we join up with Sam and NEST, and rescue the Autobots."

" _Wait, what?!_ " Maggie said in surprise.

" _Stella, you can't be serious!_ " Mikaela panted. " _The Autobots need us_ now _!_ "

"Yes, and that's why I'm returning to the battleground…alone."

Everyone gaped at me as if I was crazy.

"You guys have exhausted yourselves more than me since I joined the battle a bit later than you", I explained. "It's not good if you overdo yourselves. And you know the result of it."

That was referring to my old days when I overdid myself and that had caused me to grow slow enough to get seriously injured.

Maggie let out a sigh. " _Okay… But we're joining you as soon as we all have recovered._ "

" _You better not do anything crazy, Stella…_ ", Mikaela said with sad eyes. " _You were my first true friend I've met, and I don't want to lose you._ "

I let my lips form a mature smile. "I'm not going anywhere. But I'm going to end the war once and for all." The holographic screens disappeared before I turned my eyes up at the sky. "Raising Heart."

 **"Axel Fin."**

I flew up and left the growing group of mages to rescue the Autobots and hopefully meet up with William and his NEST team. I grunted a bit when I felt my body aching a bit. It was a small side-effect for using the Blaster system against Scaglietti.

We had to end the Cybertronian War once and for all.

 **XXXXXXXXXX – Sam's POV**

Oh, great!

Just as we saw the space bridge slowly getting alive, Carly, Cinque and I got separated from Epps's group because of a Decepticon had tried attacking us from above.

But luckily, we met up with Lennox and his team. They had been able to sneak into Chicago, but I was sure many had died along the way. We joined forces with them and ran towards the Chicago River. Only problem was the bridges were raised. We couldn't get past the river.

I showed Lennox quickly which cupola had the control pillar of the space bridge while Epps's team joined forces with us.

Carly, Cinque and I rushed towards the edge of the river where we heard Autobots shouting words at Decepticons. We quickly hid among wrecked cars to see what was going on.

Bumblebee, Ratchet, Mirage, Sideswipe, Wheeljack, Skids, Mudflap, Arcee, Barricade and Jolt had been captured by several Decepticons. Almost the whole team.

"You're my prisoners!" the biggest Decepticon of the group spat at the Autobots. I recognized him as Soundwave, the Decepticon that had been Carly's car in disguise and took her as prisoner at Dylan's party.

"Take it easy. We surrender", Sideswipe said.

Ratchet was still struggling, but he got pushed down by the Decepticons. "Get off me. Get off me!"

"What can we do to save them?" Carly whispered.

I was about to answer when I saw lightning bolts coming from the building where Sentinel were with the control pillar. A beacon of light shot up to the sky.

I snapped my eyes back at the scene in front of me when I heard Dylan's voice. He and a woman clad in a blue tight-suit walked over to the Decepticons. The woman had long brown hair and a weird glove on her right hand with three very sharp claws/blades.

"Prisoners? You're keeping prisoners?" Dylan asked.

"Yes", Soundwave hissed.

"You need to teach them about respect", Dylan said. "This is all business, but now it's personal. Do you understand me?"

My eyes widened when the woman next to Dylan raised her right hand behind him and…pierced the blades of her glove through his chest!

Dylan gagged on his own blood while blood poured out from his large wound. The woman had stuck her claws through his heart, killing him instantly.

"Oh, we do understand, Gould", the woman chuckled evilly. "But the thing is the contract between your family company and the Decepticons…has now reached its best-before date." She leant closer to whisper in Dylan's ear. "Megatron thanks you for your time and usefulness."

Dylan's eyes rolled while making weak noises. The woman pulled out her claws and allowed the dead body to fall down on the ground. The woman giggled at the sight before she licked the blood off her claws. That was so disgusting! I was close to puke, but I held myself back.

"Due…", Cinque whispered angrily. "Another one of Scaglietti's most loyal combat cyborg."

Soundwave chuckled deeply. "No prisoners. Only trophies."

"Not under my watch!" a voice screamed from the sky.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Seth Lydiksen belongs to** _ **PJ-NCIS-TF-26**_ **.**

 **Ashley Coursce belongs to** _ **Madsluads**_ **.**

 **Dia Staris belongs to** _ **Princess Serenity Angel**_ **.**

 **Xireana Morimaru, Yue, and Sesshomaru belong to** _ **Xireana Prime**_ **.**

 **Calista Meredith belongs to** _ **Zeng Xiao Long Sunstar Crystal**_ **.**

 **Catalaya DeRosa belongs to** _ **Latina shewolf**_ **.**

 **Anna Carter belongs to** _ **PrimesSPARROW**_ **.**

 **Alice Doll belongs to** _ **Springflowerangel**_ **.**

 **Katherine Diamond belongs to** _ **Goldstreak**_ **.**

 **Laura Stallen belongs to** _ **Transformeranimefan**_ **.**


	19. Final Battle – Part 3

**We're now very close to the end of this book, people.**

 **Be prepared for something smock-shocking, including some characters from the "Age of Extinction" and "The Last Knight" movies and from "Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Innocent" manga.**

 **The chapter begins in normal point of view.**

 **Warning! Gore and character death!**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any Transformers characters or Devices/characters from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha! I only own my OCs!

 **Chapter 19: Final Battle – Part 3**

Sideswipe snapped his helm up when he heard that voice. "No… It can't be…"

A golden-framed Cybertronian fell down from the sky and pounded the Decepticon that held Sideswipe to the ground. Gunfire and laser beams erupted from a horde of new Cybertronians that targeted the Decepticons. The evil Cybertronians snapped their attention at the newcomers as they were slowly taken down one by one. Several of the new Cybertronians pounded onto the Decepticons and ripped them apart. One Cybertronian that stood out had blue armor that looked like an ancient samurai's and a helmet and it used two katanas to slice the Decepticons.

Sam, Carly and Cinque were surprised to see the new addition of Cybertronians. But it was Carly who discovered something about them.

"Look!" the blonde gasped as she pointed at one of the Cybertronians. "They have the Autobot insignia! They're Autobots!"

"But I don't know who they are!" Sam panicked. "I've never seen them before!"

A huge Autobot with traits similar to Optimus had a close combat with Soundwave. The frame was mainly blue with red accent, and it had exhaust pipes on its shoulder like Optimus.

The Autobot fought with a hammer and smashed down Soundwave to the ground thanks to Barricade's help after he got freed from his restricts. The other Autobots from Optimus's team helped their new comrades to take down the Decepticons, but no one thought about the combat cyborg.

Due was about to sneak up to a big Autobot with camouflage armor whose armor was full of pockets with ammo and weapons when her feet got frozen to the ground. The combat cyborg looked down and saw there was ice around her feet.

"What's this?" Due growled as she used her claws to try scratch off the ice.

But she didn't see the danger behind her. An orange burning, energy sword with a cartridge slashed through Due, showing no mercy. Organs and blood flew out from Due's body as her lifeless body collapsed on the ground.

Sam's group saw a young woman with short dirty blonde hair and green eyes standing behind the dead combat cyborg's body. She had pale skin and was dressed in an outfit, consisting of a light pink top with a golden belt around her hips, red open bolero and skirt, and black tight shorts underneath the skirt and black protective cloths around her knees. She had wine-red fingerless gloves with dark pink protective armor, nearly reaching her elbows. She had metal boots in the same color as she had a big yellow ribbon tied behind her. She even had a small portion of her hair tied up with two pigtails with red ribbons.

The young woman threw her sword, causing the blood to fly off just as the last Decepticon got taken down. "Well, one less problem, I guess."

"Arisa, I think you still overdid it", a new voice spoke up.

Another young woman, but with long dark purple hair and blue eyes spoke up. She was also dressed in an outfit, consisting of a white top that was a tunica, strapped by a purple vest, a lavender frilly ribbon by the collar of the tunica, soft pink skirt of the same material as the tunica, black tights, a royal blue jacket with white frills and royal blue shoes. She had a pair of black fingerless gloves that looked similar to Asclepius and three of her fingers on each hand were covered with ice, from thumb to long finger. Her hair was tied up into a long ponytail and had a white headband.

"You know our mission is to help the mage squad on Earth to capture and restrict the cyborgs", the purple-haired girl added.

"I know, Suzuka", Arisa replied.

"Well, we were in a hurry because the Decepticons were about to execute our allies", a girl who sat on a green Autobot's shoulder spoke up.

That girl had long pure golden hair with red eyes and peach skin. She was dressed in a white sleeveless top with blue collar and a dark turquoise tie. She had a black belt around her hips that held a blue ribbon and light green skirt above another white skirt. She had blue and grey shoes and had some of her hair tied up in two big turquoise ribbons as well. She had blue lollipop weapon attached on her black belt.

"And it was slaggin' close too!" the green Autobot nodded.

"Hey, no cursing now, Crosshairs!" the golden-haired girl scolded the Autobot and tapped her lollipop weapon against his helm.

Sideswipe was hugging the golden Autobot as hard as he could. "Sunny, you idiot! Why didn't you contact me to say you were okay?!"

"Don't call me Sunny, idiot!" the golden Autobot retorted as he gave Sideswipe a hard pat on his back. "And I missed you too."

"Sunstreaker was following my orders, Sideswipe", the huge blue Autobot said.

"It's good to see you again, Ultra Magnus", Ratchet told the blue Autobot.

Ultra Magnus nodded lightly.

Sam, Carly and Cinque crawled out from their hiding place and joined the newcomers. "Who are you?" Sam asked.

The Autobots and mages turned their attention at the trio. The girl on the green Autobot's shoulder yelped out when she spotted Cinque. "Look! It's another cyborg!"

The camouflage Autobot stepped up and pulled out a laser turret. "Stand back, you two!" He referred that to Sam and Carly. "I'll take care of her."

But Sam and Carly stepped up in front of Cinque to protect. "Wait wait wait! She's an ally! She's our friend!" Sam said quickly.

"She saved our friends and protected us! Don't kill her!" Carly added.

"It's true", Ratchet said, getting the new Autobots' attention. "Cinque and another cyborg betrayed the Decepticons and their creator to join us."

"With more allies, the faster we can win the war", the samurai Autobot commented.

Sam turned to Bumblebee. "Bee?" The yellow Autobot turned to his human friend. "You okay?"

"Yes, Sam", Bumblebee replied. "No serious damage."

"But it was close, brother", an Autobot with similar features as Bumblebee, but had black and red frame, spoke with a French accent.

"Wait, brother?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

Bumblebee chuckled, "Hot Rod is my brother-in-arms."

It was then the whole group heard weird noises from above. They looked up and saw several drone ships dropping from a mother ship. Humans and Autobots yelled in panic and took cover. The Autobots secured the humans and mages and ran to safety as they watched the mother ship falling into the river that went through Chicago.

"What the hell was that?" Sam mumbled from Bumblebee's servos.

"A machine failure?" Arcee said.

"Or maybe…sabotage", Wheeljack suggested.

"Sabotage? By who?" Barricade wondered.

Mirage thought for a moment before gasping in shock. "Wheelie and Brains! We accidently left them behind, so maybe…"

"They sacrificed themselves…", Cinque said sadly.

Skids and Mudflap looked sad. They liked the Mini-Cons because they had the same prank-feeling as them.

Ratchet opened a compartment of his arm to scan energy signatures. He checked immediately for Wheelie and Brains' energy signatures and got a signal. "They're still online!"

"Autobots!" Ultra Magnus called. "We'll divide into two groups. One of the groups will head to the mother ship to rescue our comrades. The rest comes with me to offline the remaining Decepticons and stop the space bridge permanent."

"I've got news from the crew on Arthra and the other spaceships!" Suzuka called. "They said they were able to destroy many pillars of the space bridge before the activation, and they've calculated Sentinel Prime can't teleport Cybertron to this solar system!"

The group had a quick cheer before Ultra Magnus sent a small group to the fallen mother ship. Barricade, Arcee, Skids, Mudflap, the samurai Autobot called Drift and Wheeljack set off to the mother ship with Suzuka for assistance. The rest of the Autobots and mages transformed and rolled off with Ultra Magnus to take care of the Decepticons, hoping to find Shockwave, Megatron and Sentinel Prime. Sam, Carly and Cinque joined them as well.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

The human army had arrived earlier to Shockwave's group and they took down the Decepticons one by one by working together as one unit. Lennox led the flying group while Epps led the snipers, shooting the Decepticons' optics to blind them. The ground group used Wheeljack's invention to place a detonator on the Decepticons' frames that would pump an explosive chemical into their system and cause them to explode in thirty seconds.

Ultra Magnus's team arrived to the battlefield and transformed before helping the humans. The golden-haired girl Alicia and Arisa joined in as Sam, Carly and Cinque remained by a bus stop.

The humans were surprised to see the new Autobots, but they trusted them as they proved to be good when they helped them take down the Decepticons.

Sam kept Carly behind him as he looked up and spotted a bulky Autobot flying towards the battlefield. It was Optimus!

"Optimus!" Sam screamed.

Optimus flew down to the battlefield and kept going forward among the Decepticons as he took them down, but also dropping his flying equipment. He used his sword to slash the Decepticons and approached Shockwave who got distracted by a shoot from another Autobot. Optimus pushed forward his fist that was equipped with claws and caused major damage on the Decepticon.

Optimus was more or less in a murderer mode as he ripped Shockwave apart. "You die!" He ripped out the spinal cord of Shockwave, offlining him permanently.

Once the Decepticon had fallen down, the Prime turned his attention at the building where Sentinel Prime stood and shot down the cupola with the control pillar. The cupola collapsed as the control pillar was deactivated.

"No!" Sentinel cried out, watching his control pillar collide with the ground. But the control pillar was still intact.

"Get down here, Sentinel!" Optimus demanded.

Sentinel drew out his sword. "Optimus… You forget your place!" He jumped down from the building and used his sword to slide smoothly down the building before he landed on the ground. "I bring you Cybertron. Your home. And still you choose humanity."

Optimus pulled off one last weapon he had on his frame; a trident. "You were the one who taught me freedom is everyone's right." He also brought out his own sword and charged towards Sentinel with a battle cry.

The younger Prime used his weapons to pin Sentinel against a building. Sentinel groaned in pain, but recovered. "I will re-trigger that pillar!" Sentinel said while using his shield to block Optimus's weapons.

"Then you'll have to go through me!" Optimus growled.

Sentinel kicked back Optimus who back-flipped and avoided the older Prime's incoming sword. "Charge the pillar!" the red Prime commanded to any of Decepticon survivor.

The human army, mages and Autobots rushed forward to take down the Decepticons and hoped to reach Optimus to help him kill Sentinel Prime, plus to destroy the control pillar. Even Sam joined in after he left Carly with Cinque, promising his girlfriend he would come back for her.

"We need to destroy the pillar!" Suzuka shouted. "It can still cause extreme damage in the physical laws!"

"Got it!" Arisa nodded. "I'll destroy it with Flame Eyes!"

 **"Let's burn it down!"** Flame Eyes said.

"And find the Decepticon leader creep!" Alicia added.

 **"We'll shoot holes into him!"** Alicia's Device, Fortune Drop, commented.

"Reinforcements!" Sentinel called as he pushed back Optimus. "Decepticon ships, fire at Optimus!"

The remaining drones captured Sentinel's order and headed towards the scene, but not without any surprises.

A soldier hid behind debris as he spoke through a walkie-talkie. "We're takin' effective fire! I need those Tomahawks on scene now!"

" _First wave inbound_ ", a voice replied.

"We got to cover for Optimus!" Roadbuster called as the Wreckers tried to take down a big Decepticon that crawled on long limbs and shot missiles at them.

At the same time, the remaining Autobots from Optimus's team arrived. Ironhide transformed into robot form with the others. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Optimus got the control pillar down, but he's fighting Sentinel!" Lennox replied.

"That's suicide!" Chromia exclaimed. "No one could defeat Sentinel before on Cybertron!"

"We got to help him!" Elita One added.

"Attack the Decepticon!" Ironhide ordered as he joined the battle with the others.

Optimus got thrown aside by Sentinel, but Bumblebee showed up and kicked Sentinel as good as he could while soldiers shot the older Prime, making sure not to hit one of their own. Optimus heard the drone ships coming, so he hid behind a huge statue as he took out his gun.

The other Autobots made it to Sentinel and tried restrict him, but he threw them aside as if they were dolls. "Decepticons! Trigger the pillar!" Sentinel commanded. "Restart that pillar!"

Optimus used his gun to shoot down the drone ships, but there were too many of them. "I can't hold them! The ships have us pinned!" He tried running off, but he got shot a few times, causing him to collapse. "No!"

"Inbound, ten seconds!" a soldier shouted. "Danger close!"

"Mark, Lima, Echo, Echo, 14250!" a solider with an advanced binocular saw the Tomahawks incoming.

The Tomahawks hit the drone ships, one by one, and crashed on the ground or into the river.

Sam, Alicia, Suzuka and Arisa made it to the control pillar. It was resting on the debris of the cupola in which had been on the building right next to it.

"I'll handle this!" Arisa said as she jumped up to the control pillar. "Flame Eyes!"

 **"Load cartridge!"**

The Device used two cartridges to add more power. The blade of the sword got surrounded by fire as the woman held up the sword, ready to slice the control pillar.

Suzuka pushed back Alicia and Sam, knowing what was coming. "Get back, you two!"

Sam watched with big eyes as Arisa prepared to use a spell. "Oh, God…"

"Fire…", Arisa started before she stabbed the control pillar. "BURST!"

The flames on the blade of Flame Eyes were transferred over to the control pillar. Once it was done, Arisa jumped aside to a safe distance. The control pillar turned into orange before it exploded into millions of pieces.

 **XXXXXXXXXX – Stella's POV**

 _Ugh… My body felt so sore… What happened?_

 _Oh yeah, now I remember! I was on my way to aid the captured Autobots when I accidently flew straight onto a drone ship. I had fallen down to the ground and was able to crawl to a hiding spot, and it was then I lost consciousness._

 _I stood up and realized I was with the Original Primes again, but this time there were 13 of them._

"Primes…", _I mumbled._

"Stella", _the female Prime spoke._ "It's soon time for peace."

 _I raised an eyebrow before I gaped._ "You mean…"

 _The first male Prime nodded,_ "As soon as our Autobots offline Megatron and Sentinel Prime… The war will be over."

 _Those were one of the best news I've heard in a very long time._

"And not only that…", _the second male Prime said._

 _The third male Prime elbowed the second male Prime._ "Don't spoil the surprises for her, lugnut!"

"Oh… Sorry", _the second male Prime laughed sheepishly._

 _One of the male Primes looked very royal with a ruffling cape behind him. He stepped up to me and knelt down._ "Mate of Optimus Prime… I am Alpha Trion. I was the Prime before Sentinel Prime."

"Oh…", _I said._

"I chose him as a Prime because he was once as Optimus Prime", _Alpha Trion explained._ "But the war made him blind and corrupted with darkness. He was unable to see the light and made a contract with the Decepticons." _He shook his helm._ "When his Spark with enter the Well of All Sparks… He will not go unpunished."

"Now… It's time for you to go back", _one of the new Primes said._ "Your mate needs you."

"Til all are one!" _the Primes said together before a light blinded me._

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

I woke up in my body, hearing the bombing noises around me. I picked up Raising Heart whose jewel was glowing.

"Are you okay, Raising Heart?" I asked worriedly.

 **"I'm fine, Master."**

I crawled out from my hiding place and stood up on my legs. They were feeling weak after all the straining against Jail Scaglietti, but I was still able to move.

Raising Heart added the wings on my shoes and I flew up, heading towards the final battleground, ready to support the Autobots and my Optimus Prime.

 **XXXXXXXXXX – Normal POV**

The Autobots tried to push down Sentinel, so Optimus could get enough time to recover his strength, but the older Prime flung aside the Autobots who were obviously smaller than him.

"Rocket!" a human soldier shouted.

The Autobots jumped aside as the soldier shot the rocket at Sentinel, finally causing him to slow down. Sentinel crawled from the gunfire and transformed into his alt mode, trying to escape, but Optimus was right behind him with Ultra Magnus.

Optimus pushed Sentinel's alt mode into the railing of a bridge, causing the older Prime to transform back to engage in battle.

"Always the bravest of us!" Sentinel said sarcastically as he blocked Optimus's sword with his shield and got pushed down by each hit. "But you could never make the hard decisions!" He got up on his pedes and continued battling Optimus, almost forgetting about Ultra Magnus. "Our planet will survive!"

Ultra Magnus dug his hammer into the back of Sentinel, making some serious damage. Sentinel cried out in pain and collapsed on his knees. His spinal cord got seriously injured, thanks to Ultra Magnus's hammer.

"Cybertron cannot be saved anymore, Sentinel Prime!" Ultra Magnus pinned down the older Prime with the hammer as Optimus quickly took the weapons from Sentinel. "Our former planet is dead! But we found a new planet! A new home! Our new Cybertron!"

Sentinel froze when he heard that. "New…planet?"

Ultra Magnus pushed down the hammer further into the injury on Sentinel's back, making the older Prime cry out in pain. "That's right. 20 Earth years ago, my group of Autobots made contact with civilization on another planet. They offered us asylum until we found find a planet to call our home." Optimus was listening to Ultra Magnus's words, not really believing what he was hearing. "And thanks to the inhabitants of Midchilda, we were able to find a planet that can support both biological beings and Cybertronians. Our race can and will survive for a long time without the war on New Cybertron!"

"Brother…", Optimus mumbled. "Is what you're saying true?"

Ultra Magnus looked at his younger brother and nodded. "Yes, Optimus. We even formed an alliance with Midchilda."

"No… No… NO!" Sentinel protested as he struggled against Ultra Magnus's hammer. "Our Cybertron will survive! We don't need another planet!"

Ultra Magnus pinned down Sentinel with one of his pedes to keep the red Autobot on the ground. "Only the one who is blind cannot see the light of the future."

"How sweet", an evil voice said sarcastically.

Optimus and Ultra Magnus turned around and saw Megatron step up to the bridge. The cloth Megatron had used to cover his helm was gone, revealing the nasty wound he got from Optimus in Egypt.

"Megatron…", Optimus growled, glaring at his nemesis.

"I suggest a truce", Megatron chuckled deeply. "How about we leave this planet and finish the war on that new planet?"

"And devastate our new home?" Optimus said. "Never as long as I have Energon in my circuits." He picked up his sword. "And I will never forgive you for hurting _my_ mate."

Ultra Magnus turned to Optimus with a raised optic ridge. "You mean Elita One?"

Megatron chuckled, "Oh no, brother. You see… Optimus went so low he had chosen a flesh being as his mate that even conceived his Sparkling."

Ultra Magnus remained strict and pushed down Sentinel when he felt him moving underneath him. "He made his choice, brother. And it's normal on New Cybertron with Cybertronians to mate with Midchilda inhabitants."

"Disgusting!" Sentinel spat angrily.

"Stand down, Sentinel Prime!" Ultra Magnus threatened the Prime underneath his pede.

Megatron chuckled deeply. "Look at you, big brother. Are you sure you're not a true Decepticon with that attitude of yours?"

Optimus's optics shone with a dark hint. "You changed, Megatron, when Sentinel chose me as the next Prime."

"Because _I_ was meant to be the next Prime, little brother!" Megatron spat.

"You didn't have the capacity to become a Prime, Megatron", Sentinel spoke up. "Not even now as a leader of the Decepticons."

Megatron growled, exposing his dentas. "I am more than capable of controlling Cybertronians than Optimus! Besides…" He turned to Optimus with an evil smirk. "Who would you be without me, Prime?"

"Time to find out", Optimus replied and put on his face mask.

The younger Prime grabbed his trident and slashed it on Megatron, pushing him back a bit. The Optimus hit Megatron on his back, taking him down on the ground. Ultra Magnus made sure to avoid the trident as Optimus used it to hook it onto Megatron's helm and pulled him back hard enough to rip off the helm with the spinal cord, offlining the leader of the Decepticon for good. Megatron's frame collapsed on the bridge as Optimus dropped his trident with Megatron's helm still attached on.

Sentinel noticed the pressure of Ultra Magnus's pede had lightened up, so he took the opportunity to reach for his knife-sword. Ultra Magnus got distracted when Optimus finally defeated Megatron, so he got knocked down when Sentinel suddenly stood up.

"This is not over!" Sentinel growled as he half-dragged himself towards Optimus and Ultra Magnus.

 **"Restrict Lock!"**

Cherry blossom restricts appeared around Sentinel's wrists and ankles, trapping him just as last time by the NEST base. He struggled against the binds, but found himself unable to move.

Optimus and Ultra Magnus looked up and spotted a figure flying in the air. Sentinel was able to turn his helm to look over his shoulder blades to see a familiar brown-haired woman in a white dress.

Stella flew there with Raising Heart pointing at Sentinel, telling it was her who had put on the binds on the older Prime. "It's over now, Sentinel. You've lost. And you will _NOT_ hurt my Optimus or my family anymore."

Sentinel realized the battle was over, so he stopped struggling and relaxed his frame. "Optimus, all I ever wanted was the survival of our race. You must see why I had to betray you."

Optimus picked up Megatron's gun and stepped over to his former mentor. "You didn't betray me. You betrayed yourself."

"And the punishment of betrayal is execution", Ultra Magnus stated.

Optimus nodded and pointed the gun at Sentinel's helm.

"No, Optimus!" Sentinel begged.

"Wait!" Stella shouted.

Optimus and Ultra Magnus looked at her, surprised to hear that. Even Sentinel got a surprising look.

The white mage flew over to Sentinel, floating right in front of him. "Sentinel." The older Prime looked at her with questioning optics. "I've spoken with the 13 Original Primes. They were not happy with your betrayal, especially your mentor Alpha Trion. So expect no mercy when your Spark will join the Well of All Sparks."

"What…", Sentinel mumbled in disbelief.

Stella turned around and flew over to Optimus and Ultra Magnus. She settled down on Optimus's shoulder, happy to give her body a break after all the straining during the battle. "End it, Optimus", she told her mate.

Optimus nodded and aimed the gun at Sentinel once again. The older Prime begged for mercy, but his helm got shot and dropped down to the concrete.

 **XXXXXXXXXX – Stella's POV**

When Sentinel's head hit the concrete with a clang, I knew that was the sign that the war was over. Optimus dropped his gun and stood straight as a leader. He dropped the gun to raise his servos towards me. He cupped me gently and brought me up to his face.

"Is it over?" I asked.

Optimus nodded, "Yes. The war is now over. We've won."

"But we still need to destroy the remaining Decepticons that are hiding around this globe", the big blue Autobot said. "Otherwise, they might choose a new leader and the war will begin again."

I turned to the bulky Autobot. "Who are you?"

"Stella, this is my big brother who I've mentioned before", Optimus told me. "The leader of the Wreckers; Ultra Magnus."

Yes, now I remembered Optimus's family. Ultra Magnus was the first-born, the came Megatron and last came Optimus.

Ultra Magnus nodded his head to me. "It is an honor to meet my little brother's mate. I've heard how you've conceived his Sparkling?"

I raised an eyebrow and turned to Optimus for explanation. "Later, my dear… Later", Optimus said.

I looked up and spotted the soldiers of NEST and the mage squad approaching us. The other mages brought along the captured combat cyborgs, and I spotted three of the unknown mages who stood out among them. Even Autobots, both ours and Ultra Magnus's, came along in their robotic modes. Bumblebee was the only one who was in alt mode with StarDivine. They stopped in front of us and let out Sam, Dieci and Linith with Aurora in her arms.

"Mama! Papa!" Aurora cried, holding out her hands.

Optimus lowered the servo with me as Linith walked up to him. I allowed Raising Heart to go into her Standby Mode and took Aurora into my arms. My daughter wrapped her arms around me as she cried onto my chest. I shushed her gently and rocked her as Optimus brought us up to his face again.

"Sam", William called.

I looked down and saw another group of soldiers joining us from the other side of the bridge. Among them walked Carly and Cinque. When Sam spotted his girlfriend, he rushed past Optimus and Ultra Magnus's pedes, not caring about anything else. He lifted up Carly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Of course, they couldn't resist the urge to kiss each other. Cinque and the soldiers smiled at the couple's reunion as they joined William and the Autobots.

I saw Sam and Carly's mouths moving, but I didn't hear what they were saying. Maybe making promises to each other after everything they went through this week.

Bumblebee walked past Optimus and crouched beside the couple. Mikaela joined him just as the yellow Autobot dropped circle parts of him between them.

"Ooh, rings", Carly said.

Bumblebee even turned on his radio to play the wedding march as he hummed along. Mikaela looked dumbfounded at the scene, making us laugh. Sam and Carly picked up the "rings" as they inspected them.

Carly threw a happy grin at Bumblebee. "I love this car."

"Careful, he's mine", Mikaela half-threatened her ex-boyfriend's girlfriend.

"Yeah, but you gotta slow it down", Sam groaned as he looked up at Bumblebee. "You got to slow way down, okay?"

Bumblebee shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, I was just trying to help out, Sam."

"Oh? And when are you going to propose to me?" Mikaela asked her Autobot boyfriend with her hands on her hips.

"Ehh…", Bumblebee hesitated as his Autobots comrades laughed heartedly at him.

Soldiers fist-bumped each other as the older Autobots praised the younger Autobots for fighting bravely during the whole war. The mages congratulated each other for helping out, even those who were completely unknown to me.

Aurora had stopped crying as she slept against my chest. Poor girl was probably exhausted by everything. Optimus and I shared a look and smiled before we looked down on our daughter.

"In any way…", Optimus suddenly spoke up, getting everyone's attention for his speech. "There are calms between storms. There will be days when we lose faith. Days when our allies turn against us. But the day will never come that we forsake this planet…and its people."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **It's only one more chapter left of this story. Look forward to it.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Seth Lydiksen belongs to** _ **PJ-NCIS-TF-26**_ **.**

 **Ashley Coursce belongs to** _ **Madsluads**_ **.**

 **Dia Staris belongs to** _ **Princess Serenity Angel**_ **.**

 **Xireana Morimaru, Yue, and Sesshomaru belong to** _ **Xireana Prime**_ **.**

 **Calista Meredith belongs to** _ **Zeng Xiao Long Sunstar Crystal**_ **.**

 **Catalaya DeRosa belongs to** _ **Latina shewolf**_ **.**

 **Anna Carter belongs to** _ **PrimesSPARROW**_ **.**

 **Alice Doll belongs to** _ **Springflowerangel**_ **.**

 **Katherine Diamond belongs to** _ **Goldstreak**_ **.**

 **Laura Stallen belongs to** _ **Transformeranimefan**_ **.**


	20. Peace

**This epilogue takes place 13 years later after the last chapter. It will also be in someone else's point of view who is 15 years old. Guess who it is! ;)**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any Transformers characters or Devices/characters from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha! I only own my OCs!

 **Epilogue: Peace**

My alarm clock buzzed me out of my dream. I groggily reached for the clock and turned it off. I groaned as I allowed my body to wake up before I sat up while rubbing my eyes. I saw something moving to my right. It was my Device Chris, or his official name Sacred Heart. The Device looked like a rabbit plush, but it was more than meets the eye.

Chris held one hand up in greeting. I smiled at him. "Good morning, Chris."

Once I was fully awake, I stood up from my bed and pulled aside the curtains from my window. The sky was blue with fluffy clouds and the sun was shining. The city of Cybertropolis looked as beautiful as always. The vegetation looked as green as ever in the huge parks in the city.

I made my morning routine and got dressed in casual clothes. Today was a weekend, so no school. I wore a black tank top with a red cardigan, jeans and black tennis shoes. My brown hair with natural blue highlights reached to my waist, but I tied it up into a ponytail. I checked myself in the mirror on my desk and nodded. "Good!"

Chris and I headed to the kitchen where I could smell the scent of breakfast. I stepped inside and saw the table was set up. Mom had just put down a plate of breakfast in front of my seat.

"Good morning!" I called.

Mom looked up and smiled at me. "Good morning, Aurora, Chris."

My mother was Stella Gyllenberg Prime. She was married to my father who was a mechanical being from another planet; Optimus Prime.

Now, you might wonder how in the world could a human being and a mechanical being have a child together? Well, it turned out the male Cybertronians, as my father's race is called, have a tiny amount of sperm that makes it able for them to impregnate human beings. But sadly, once a female human get pregnant and have a safe delivery, they'll become sterile. Not that I was sad. I had my big sister StarDivine, my foster brother Bumblebee and many friends and families from both sides.

Because Mom was bonded to Dad not just by human marriage, but also by Sparkbonding, she became immortal, also thanks to the Energon in her blood and the tiny Spark of Optimus's in her heart. She wouldn't grow older and remain in her early twenties forever. It was the same for my aunties too who were married to Cybertronians.

 **"Good morning, Lady"** , Mom's Device, Raising Heart, greeted as she flew next to Mom with a pair of energy wings.

"Good morning, Raising Heart", I greeted.

"Breakfast is ready, so sit down", Mom told me.

"Do you need any help, Mom?"

"I'm fine, thanks."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

I guess I have to explain more details about what was actually going on here.

You see, Mom's cousin Sam Witwicky's great-great-grandfather had once discovered Megatron, my descended uncle, by Earth's Artic Circle and accidently activated Megatron's avigation system. Coordinates to the ancient relic the Cube's, or the All Spark, Cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses. Uncle Sam inherited his great-great-grandfather's stuff, including the glasses, which became the source and the reason how he and Mom got involved with the Autobots and the Decepticons.

Mom used to live in another country, but after her parents passed away she moved in to Sam and his family. Mom also inherited the Devices Raising Heart and Bardiche and became an important person in many ways.

The Autobots tracked down Sam and Mom for the glasses and after that, Uncle Sam, Aunt Mikaela and Mom got involved with the Cybertronian War for many years.

After the first event with the Cube, The All Spark Incident, Mom and Dad got together just as Uncle Sam and Aunt Mikaela. More Autobots joined Dad's team as Mom created more Devices and recruited new mages for her squad.

The second event, The Matrix of Leadership Incident, was in Egypt when Dad got offline by Megatron, but got revived thanks to the Matrix of Leadership. A former Prime, known as The Fallen, tried to use a Sun Harvester to destroy Earth's sun with the Matrix, but Dad and Mom stopped him. Uncle Sam and Mom were even in contact with the Original Primes at that time.

Shortly after the Egypt adventure, Mom got pregnant with me. But she got seriously injured by Jail Scaglietti's gadgets and risked losing her own life and me. That was when Ratchet used a tiny bit of Dad's Spark and pumped Energon into Mom to save us. After that, I was born, being the first techno-organic on Earth.

A couple of years later, we had the third incident, The SP Incident named after Dad's former mentor Sentinel Prime. I got involved with it, but I barely remembered about the event. When it looked like Mom and Dad's groups were going to lose, new allies joined them and helped them win the war. Dad offlined Megatron and Sentinel Prime who had betrayed the Autobots and sealed a contract with the Decepticons. Mom's team brought Jail Scaglietti and his combat cyborgs to justice as well.

After The Chicago Incident, Mom and Dad's group plus the new mages and Autobots made a clean sweep on Earth to make sure every Decepticon was found and offlined. It took around a year as they cleaned up the remains of Cybertronian ships and frames, not wanting the humans on Earth to steal their technology just to use it for their own advantage. There were those who took the technology without permission, like the Cemetery Wind organization and their leader Harold Attinger. The people in the group and among Attinger's connections were arrested for theft and betrayal. Mom's team found out Attinger's organization wanted to secretly eliminate the Autobots who got to stay for another year before leaving to their new home; New Cybertron.

New Cybertron got discovered by Uncle Ultra Magnus and his group of Autobots with the help of another planet's inhabitants; Midchilda. It turned out my maternal grandmother and Jail Scaglietti came from Midchilda and that was how grandmother got her Devices.

When Dad's team was ready to leave Earth, they brought with them their mates to New Cybertron. That included Mom and me, Aunt Mikaela, Aunt Xireana and her daughter Yue and their Familiar Sesshomaru, and more. The mages in Mom's squad got the choice to come with them and start a new life on New Cybertron. They all chose, including some of our other allies.

New Cybertron and Midchilda had an alliance, but they didn't have one with Earth because Earth was a Non-management, meaning its inhabitants didn't possess mana as on the Management worlds. And thanks to New Cybertron's alliance with Midchilda, they had access to travel to other Management worlds for missions and fight against crimes and terrorists.

The Cybertronians had built a huge house for Dad, since he was the Prime, and waited for him to arrive to the new planet. And it was there where Mom, Dad, me and other relatives lived in, right in the middle of Cybertropolis that was built after the original capital on Old Cybertron; Iacon.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

We finished our breakfast and prepared to head out. My family was going to visit my mother's and my home planet to visit my grandparents' grave. How would we do that? Well, we were going to travel with a drone ship that had a cloaking device to make the drone ship invisible and land nearby the cemetery without getting noticed. But first, we had to travel to TSAB Headquarters with a spaceship to then gain permission to travel to Earth with the drone ship.

Mom had once a Familiar who was called Linith, but she passed away due to cancer four years ago. Linith used to look after me and teach me how to use magic before I was ready to receive my own Device.

I went up to my room to pack a handbag with necessary things as Mom changed clothes. We met outside of our huge house, waiting for StarDivine. Mom was dressed in a black shirt, jeans, purple bolero and brown boots. She had a black handbag as she held a lovely bouquet of red roses. The weather was warm for an early autumn day, but it was going to be chilly on Earth. New Cybertron was pretty similar to Earth with the months and days. It was going to be middle of autumn on Earth, so we were properly dressed.

The gates to our home opened and StarDivine drove up to us. She looked as beautiful as always with her golden paintjob, especially now that her alt mode was a Hyundai Sonata YF. She opened her doors as she spoke through the radio.

" _I hope you did not have to wait for long._ "

"No, StarDivine", Mom shook her head. "You came just in time."

Mom and I sat down inside StarDivine, Mom on the driver's seat while I sat in the back with Chris on my lap. We put on the seatbelts and StarDivine drove out to the streets of Cybertropolis.

I looked out through the windows and saw humans and Cybertronians in human size walk around and in and out of shops. I heard that scientist Cybertronians used their advanced technology to install a chip that could make the Cybertronians to change in size, from their original height to human height. It was mostly for those who had human partners, but it was now meant for every Cybertronian, so the two races could communicate properly with each other.

StarDivine drove us to the spaceship port, similar to an Earth's airport. Mom and I got out as Chris climbed into my handbag. StarDivine transformed into her bipedal mode before she shrunk in size to Mom's height, only a few centimeters taller.

The three of us stepped inside the spaceship port and were about to check in when Simmons and his adopted daughters walked towards us.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here. The Prime family", Simmons commented with a slight grin, holding on a cane.

I heard from Mom that after an incident on Earth, especially during The SP Incident, Simmons broke his right leg and it never recovered properly. So that was why he was walking with a cane; part for the injury and part of his old age. He was close to 70 and was still…full of life.

"Simmons", Mom greeted. "Did you just come home after the trip on Midchilda?"

"Sure did!" Wendi grinned.

"Dad's pretty famous in Midchilda after his book got published there", Dieci added.

"Good thing too, or else he wouldn't be able to support us", Cinque said sarcastically. "But now that we're adults and we've moved out, we can support ourselves and Dad."

I turned to Nove. "Nove, can we pick up the training again after the mid-term exam?"

Nove nodded, "Of course, but only after the exam."

"Thank you!" I smiled.

You see, Wendi, Dieci, Cinque and Nove were four of the combat cyborgs who recognized their crimes and chose to rehabilitate and start a new life. Simmons didn't have any children, because he ruined things before with his true love who was still on Earth, so he adopted the four cyborgs. Three more cyborgs chose to start a new life and they were sisters of a church on Midchilda where Knight Carim Gracia lived. She pretended to live on Earth to keep an eye on Mom's squad before she used her contacts to send for reinforcement during the last battle of the Cybertronian War.

The remaining cyborgs that were still loyal to Jail Scaglietti were sent to facilities on different planets, including the doctor. They've also made sure they wouldn't be able to use their own magic to break free. They've even removed the embryos of Scaglietti from each cyborg, making sure Scaglietti's "children" wouldn't restart their "father's" madness.

"Aurora, we should hurry and check in", StarDivine told me.

"Okay", I nodded. "See you later!"

"Have a nice trip!" Simmons said.

Mom handed over the tickets to check in before we headed to the gate where our spaceship was waiting. I saw Dad was already waiting by the gate. He was looking on a data pad, not seeing us coming. But then he looked up when he sensed Mom's presence and smiled to us. He put away the data pad and hugged Mom as soon as we got to him.

"Hello, handsome", Mom greeted.

"Hello, my Spark", Dad replied before kissing her head.

I stepped up to Dad to give him as hug as well. Mom moved aside and Dad hugged me. "Hi, Dad. Why did you leave so early?" I asked.

Dad chuckled, "My apologizes, Aurora. But I had some paperwork to do in the main office before we would depart."

"Ah", I nodded.

"Sire just cannot allow himself to relax, even when it is his holiday", StarDivine said. "Ultra Magnus and Prowl told you yesterday they could take care of it."

"I know, but I cannot fail as a Prime", Dad retorted. "I still have my duties, even if the war is over."

"We all know that, but it's our holiday today, Optimus, so no more work, or I will give Star permission to take every data pad you're hiding in your frame", Mom threatened.

Dad chuckled as he wrapped an arm around Mom's waist. "Of course, Stella. I'll make sure to ignore the data pads."

StarDivine and I exchanged a look before we smiled. Dad was still Dad.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

It took an hour to get to the TSAB Headquarters where our drone ship was waiting and ready. We met more friends in the Headquarters, including Uncle Sam and Uncle Leo. They were both working as investigators in the branch. Then we met Aunt Maggie who was part of the Dimensional Navy, putting her in a big position. She was even assigned as a captain, giving her access to lead vessels.

Anyway, my family got into the drone ship and took off to Earth. Even if we were traveling through a wormhole, it would still take two hours to get to Earth. So this trip would take almost a day. Last time I went to Earth was when I was ten years old, so I was excited to see my home planet again.

The plan was to put the drone ship into cloaking mode as soon as we would reach the planet and land nearby the cemetery where grandmother and grandfather rested.

We made it through the wormhole and Dad switched into cloaking mode as we entered the atmosphere. Dad pushed on some coordinates as we descended to the planet. The continents became countries and countries became cities or wild mark. Soon we spotted a big field close to the cemetery and landed there. Dad and StarDivine scanned the area to make sure no one was nearby before we stepped out of the drone ship.

We found a path, big enough for Dad and StarDivine to drive on. They grew to their original size and transformed into their alt mode. Dad used to be a Peterbilt 379, but his new alt mode was a Western Star 5700 XE semi-trailer truck. Mom climbed into Dad as I stepped inside StarDivine. The Cybertronians drove on the path until we made it to the cemetery. Mom and I stepped out as Dad and StarDivine activated their human Holoforms.

 ***Insert Song: "Iridscent" by Linkin Park***

Mom led us to the two graves that rested next to each other. The gravestones showed the names of my grandparents and their date of birth and death. Mom crouched down before dividing the rose bouquet into two. She placed them on each grave before she made a cross with her right hand across her chest.

"Hello, Mom, Dad…", Mom began. "It's been a long time since I've been here. I hope you're not angry."

I sat down next to Mom and put a hand on hers. Mom looked at me with a small sad smile before she turned back to the gravestones.

 **When you were standing in the wake of devastation  
When you were waiting on the edge of the unknown  
**

"I've got so much to tell you, but please let me introduce my family", Mom continued as she pointed at Dad. "This is Optimus Prime. He is the leader of the Autobots and also my husband."

Dad nodded gently in greeting.

"And the blonde woman next to him is our adopted daughter; StarDivine."

"It is a true honor to meet the Carrier and Sire of my Carrier", StarDivine said with a voice that sounded very respectful.

Mom turned to me with a proud smile as she wrapped her arm around my shoulders. "And this young girl is my and Optimus's biological daughter. I know it's hard to believe that a human being and a mechanical being could make a child together, but Aurora is our precious jewel." Mom smiled at me as tears collected in her eyes. "She's a very special girl."

 **And with the cataclysm raining down  
**

I got moved by Mom's words. I wiped away a stray tear before turning to the graves. Only then I realized Chris had crawled out from my handbag and floated next to me.

"Hi, Grandma, Grandpa", I greeted. "I made a lot of improvement in my fighting skills. I even got a Device this spring." Chris held up a paw. "This is Chris, but his official name is Sacred Heart, named after Mom's Device." Mom, Dad and StarDivine made soft laughing noises behind me. "One day I hope I can help others and stop the crimes. I promise I will one day push my chest forward and proudly say I'm the daughter of the Prime family."

"You are already, Aurora", Dad said.

 **Insides crying, "Save me now!"  
You were there, impossibly alone**

I nodded before blowing a kiss to the graves. "Thank you for having my Mom and thank you for passing over Raising Heart and Bardiche to her. Without them… I wouldn't be here today with my happy family.

I stood up and turned around, only to be embraced in a group hug by Mom, Dad and StarDivine. I smiled and hugged them all as good as I could. I loved my family so much.

I was so happy Dad's race finally got the peace they deserved after their long Cybertronian War. And I was in peace too with my family.

 **Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?  
You build up hope, but failure's all you've known  
Remember all the sadness and frustration  
And let it go. Let it go**

 **And in a burst of light that blinded every angel**  
 **As if the sky had blown the heavens into stars**  
 **You felt the gravity of tempered grace**  
 **Falling into empty space**  
 **No one there to catch you in their arms**

 **Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?**  
 **You build up hope, but failure's all you've known**  
 **Remember all the sadness and frustration**  
 **And let it go. Let it go**

 **Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?**  
 **You build up hope, but failure's all you've known**  
 **Remember all the sadness and frustration**  
 **And let it go. Let it go**

 **Let it go**  
 **Let it go**  
 **Let it go**  
 **Let it go**

 **Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?**  
 **You build up hope, but failure's all you've known**  
 **Remember all the sadness and frustration**  
 **And let it go. Let it go**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **And that's the end of my Transformers/Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha crossover series.**

 **I've been working on this project since 2012, so five whole years! It's just amazing how I was able to keep up and finish it. Sure, there were times when I wanted to abandon the series, but I kept on writing. I once deleted the stories to upload them in the correct way, so that's why it looks like the books were recently written.**

 **I want to thank everyone who's been on this journey since the very beginning. I also want to thank those who lent their OCs to me. I wouldn't be able to make it through the third and fourth books without them, so huge applauds to them!**

 **I won't continue with the "Age of Extinction" because I honestly feel the first three movies should have been more than enough. The fourth and now fifth movies kinda ruined the Transformers aura around the franchise. (I haven't watched the fifth movie yet, but they ruined the Transformers' original history with the "Creators".)**

 **But don't worry; I've got a Transformers G1 fanfic on working. Check it out and follow it if you want.**

 **Once again, thank you for all your support and everything.**

 **Now… Let's close the last book permanently.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Seth Lydiksen belongs to** _ **PJ-NCIS-TF-26**_ **.**

 **Ashley Coursce belongs to** _ **Madsluads**_ **.**

 **Dia Staris belongs to** _ **Princess Serenity Angel**_ **.**

 **Xireana Morimaru, Yue, and Sesshomaru belong to** _ **Xireana Prime**_ **.**

 **Calista Meredith belongs to** _ **Zeng Xiao Long Sunstar Crystal**_ **.**

 **Catalaya DeRosa belongs to** _ **Latina shewolf**_ **.**

 **Anna Carter belongs to** _ **PrimesSPARROW**_ **.**

 **Alice Doll belongs to** _ **Springflowerangel**_ **.**

 **Katherine Diamond belongs to** _ **Goldstreak**_ **.**

 **Laura Stallen belongs to** _ **Transformeranimefan**_ **.**


End file.
